Loving Fleur Delacour
by DeMoKa
Summary: Fleur broke up with Bill, not really feeling anything. Her mother disapproves. Hermione & Fleur have had feelings for each other. How can Hermione help? be at least 15 to fully appreciate
1. Chapter 1: Discovery & Disgust

**Here is the first chapter of Loving Fleur Delacour. If you have a better idea for a title please suggest it to me. Read on and see how you like it!**

Fleur sniffed as she picked herself up from another attempt to make her parents see reason. A past decision that crying made her weak was the reason that she no longer shed a tear in the face of pain. Resolve as her expression she walked away from her parents livid expressions, limping to the fireplace.

'Next time you visit, you'd best be with a man, not with another tale of female companionship,' spat Mrs Delacour.

Mr Delacour just shook his head sadly; devastated that he must watch his wife harm his daughter.

Fleur raised her head and spat at her mother's feet, 'Non, if I am alone, it is because of you, mother.'

With that, she raised her fist and threw green powder around her feet, 'Diagon Alley!'

Fleur disappeared in a flash of green shadow and flame.

Fleur made her way into a bathroom. She looked terrible. Her mother had held nothing back. Her lip was cut and she had a massive bruise on the right side of her cheek. Hair messed up and with a chunk taken out from the top of her head, Fleur spelled herself right again. True enough, the pain was still there but she was all the more beautiful to look at again. She grimaced at the sharp pain in her face. She would need to take another trip to St Mungo's to get a bottle of the wizarding world's equivalent of Panadol, which actually worked. She checked her hair; it was back to normal, thanks to her well learned spells to cover up flaws, until her body would regrow her hair properly. She returned to her apartment above Florean Fortesque's previous career.

It had been rather cheap, not that it mattered, though temporarily disowned by her mother, Fleur's father still made sure his daughter had plenty in her bank account in Gringotts. She let herself fall to her bed, sighing as her body demanded sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger was sitting in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place, trying to understand why Bill was so unkempt and devastated. Finally after telling him to slow down and sip some tea, she deciphered that Fleur had broken up with him. Apparently, Fleur had grown distant, constantly saying that his part transformations did not matter to her, but the fact that she just did not feel for him any longer. He had stumbled into the mansion drunk. Ron had been disgusted with him to get so worked up that he'd drink himself silly. Harry had simply avoided talking about the subject altogether, having no idea what to say.

'It's like she never had any feelings for me at all, the last time she looked at me properly,' growled Bill.

Hermione patted his back and was frantically feeling overwhelmed, wondering where Luna, Ginny, Fred and George had gone. She knew that Harry and Ron were elsewhere, planning their next move in the search for the Horcruxes. Bill blew his nose noisily and glanced at the pensive Hermione.

'You know, you don't have to listen to me any longer. I think I'll go visit Charlie in Romania. See if I can convince him to lend us some dragons to battle Voldemort, eh?' chuckled Bill, roughly wiping his tears away.

Hermione nodded understandingly, 'That's a good idea Bill.'

She saw Bill off, but not after making sure that he had packed well. She felt a need to take Molly's place for that moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain drizzled lazily that afternoon, pattering against the window, soothing Hermione into a lull. She blinked several times to clear her head as she heard a knock on the door. She figured she was so tired that she was imagining things, so she ignored it. Another minute later and her imagination moved its thoughts to her brain and made her heave herself up from her warm chair and answer the door.

'Yes?' began Hermione; she was shocked at the bedraggled Fleur slouching in the doorway.

'I'm sorry, 'Ermione,' muttered Fleur before she fell into Hermione's arms.

Hermione was too surprised to say anything, she half dragged Fleur in to the living room, near the fire. She placed Fleur gently in the chair she had been sitting in. Hermione paced slightly before realising that Fleur would catch her death if she didn't get warmed up soon. Rushing to the bathroom, she started the hot water for a bath; she whacked herself as she remembered that she was a witch and used the levitating spell to lift Fleur. Setting her down on the toilet, she quickly checked the water to be just right. Blushing furiously, she stripped Fleur and placed her gently in the water. Fleur stirred, opening her eyes slowly. Hermione stood up abruptly,' Um, you're awake, cool. Ok, just warm up and I'll get something for you to eat, ok?'

With that said, Hermione rushed out of the bathroom, leaving a very exasperated Fleur.

Fleur placed a hand on her forehead, 'This is going to be difficult.'

Hermione was able to scrounge some ingredients to make Fleur pumpkin soup and Hermione style pasta. She then went back outside the bathroom and shoved her hand through the door, placing the spares clothes on the side of the tub.

'Um, here are some of my clothes. I hope they fit, but if not, there's also a robe. I'm a bit short,' mentioned Hermione.

'Merci beaucoup, 'Ermione. I will be out shortly,' Fleur replied quietly.

She dressed herself, finding Hermione's clothes indeed, too short. She sighed, looking at the robe. Well, at least it was just long enough to not reveal that Hermione had forgotten to give Fleur underwear. This thought made her smile ever so slightly.

Hermione looked up as she heard Fleur making her way downstairs.

'So Fleur, what brings you here...' began Hermione, paling at the sight of Fleur only in her robe.

'Je suis desole 'Ermione. I am a tad bit taller than you. I 'ope you don't mind me only wearing this for the time being,' apologised Fleur.

Hermione held up her hand, 'It's ok. Um, again sorry. Er... sit down. Eat.'

Fleur complied and sat down, fidgeting to make sure she didn't show too much skin, the robe was straining to keep her breasts in already, she didn't need to be exposed down below. However she had the feeling that it would bother Hermione more than herself. Fleur ate her meal silently, aware that Hermione was unaware of her staring.

Fleur coughed, bringing Hermione out of her daze.

'Ah, Fleur how about we find you some more fitting clothes?' suggested Hermione.

Fleur nodded, 'Thank you for the meal, 'Ermione. It was quite nice.'

'Ah, it's nothing. Just leftovers,' replied Hermione, leading Fleur up the stairs to the attic.

'It's rather dusty up here, I suppose Harry never thought to get Kreacher to clean it up,' commented Hermione.

Fleur looked about; the attic gave her the chills, though it seemed stable enough, creaking only a little as Hermione tentatively stepping onto the landing. They traversed through the dusty boxes, occasionally finding clothing among the various and dangerous looking objects. Hermione shrieked when she found a shrunken hand. Fleur simply used a broom handle to stuff it back down to the bottom of the box. Hermione turned blushed with an embarrassed smile.

'Heh, the Blacks sure have a lot of property here. Ah, wait! I think I've found something here for you,' exclaimed Hermione, lifting a black leather skirt and a singlet top with 'NAUGHTY' printed across the bust.

'I wonder who those belonged to,' wondered Fleur out loud.

'Oh yes, they're... nice. Um, try them on,' suggested Hermione.

'Now? Here?' asked Fleur.

'Oh, yeah. Sorry,' replied Hermione, turning around abruptly.

Fleur tried the skirt and it fit snugly, as did the top, which was a little tight, but Fleur thought it was only temporary anyway.

She then spied a black bra in a nearby box. Remembering that she would need one, she quickly took off the top and tried the bra. It fit okay, and so she sighed when she realised that the singlet top was white.

'Black under white, how wonderful,' muttered Fleur.

'What? Done?' asked Hermione.

'Nothing, yes, I am done. Do I look okay?' inquired Fleur.

Hermione turned and had to stop herself from gasping. She had never seen Fleur in garb like this, it was breath taking. The sight was absolutely new and sexy. The leather skirt accentuated Fleur's curvy legs and gave Hermione's mind an excuse to run wild.

'Um, you look... great,' said Hermione unconvincingly.

Fleur frowned, 'I know, black bra under white, but that's that.'

'Oh no, it's not that, um. You look very nice actually; I've just never seen you wear something like that before, is all,' said Hermione quickly.

Fleur nodded, 'Okay. Well, let's go back down; we might choke in this dust.'

Hermione started back down and Fleur followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna and Ginny stumbled into the mansion clutching at each other and two bottles of extra strength butter beer.

'Luna! Ginny! What on earth have you two been up to!' demanded Hermione, standing up, staring angrily at them.

Ginny looked at her with half open eyes, 'What up, 'Mione? We're good, all good.'

'Yeah, hee hee. We're fine!' added Luna chirpily.

'You don't look fine to me! You're both utterly drunk! Have you no shame?' demanded Hermione again.

'What's got your knickers in a knot? Huh?' slurred Ginny.

She spotted Fleur sitting in an armchair, 'Oh I see, got companeee... verrrreee pretteeee companeee, at that.'

Luna glanced at Fleur hungrily. Hermione shoved them both away and glared at Luna in particular.

'Don't, just go up to your rooms and snog for all I care. Go on!' growled Hermione.

Ginny twitched; Luna just stared at her blankly then kissed her sloppily. Ginny burst out laughing. A wasted Luna grinned at Hermione. With that Hermione pulled out her wand threateningly, both retreated with hands up, still sniggering.

'Oh... Don't they ever grow up?' muttered Hermione to herself.

She then blushed again, remembering that Fleur had been watching the while thing. With her legs curled underneath her, Fleur looked so sexy, but was unaware of it.

'Ah, sorry about that Fleur. Honestly, they ought to get checked out or something. Just because they can drink they think it's what life is all about!' grumbled Hermione.

Fleur simply shook her head, 'Why do you you 'ave to watch over them? You are not their mother.'

Hermione shrugged, 'Well, their mothers are quite busy, who else is going to make sure they don't stumble and hit their heads?'

'Why did Luna kiss you?' asked Fleur suddenly.

Hermione jumped, 'Um, well. I kinda had a thing going with her once. Then I found that she and Ginny got together often drinking and having sex every now and again. I couldn't believe it.'

Fleur listened intently to Hermione's quiet confession. She got up and sat Hermione down next to her on the couch. Hermione was clearly upset and probably had never told anyone else.

'Ssh, it's ok 'Ermione. I am 'ere for you,' said Fleur.

Hermione shook and sobbed into Fleur's shoulder. Fleur bristled, hoping that Luna would indeed trip and smash her head open. It would certainly serve her right to make Hermione so upset. Hermione clutched Fleur's shoulder and pulled herself away.

'I'm sorry Fleur. I shouldn't be wetting your clothes, otherwise you'd have nothing to wear,' apologised Hermione, looking for a tissue to blow her nose on.

Fleur grabbed a tissue from the box on the table and handed it to her, 'It is alright, mes ami. You can't be strong all the time.'

Hermione nodded and cleaned herself up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fleur managed to convince Hermione to have a nap, claiming that she herself would have on also.

'But where?' asked Hermione.

'If it makes you feel better, I'll share yours for now, is that ok?' suggested Fleur.

Hermione agreed, soon dozing off, comforted by the body heat radiating from Fleur. Fleur smiled slightly, stroking Hermione's hair, making sure that the younger woman was asleep. She then went to find Luna and Ginny, specifically Luna.

She listened carefully, for snores or muffled speech. To her surprise she heard groans and moans. Her features contorted with anger, was this all they ever did? Drink and have sex constantly? Fleur shook her head and took out her wand that she had kept in the pocket of her skirt. She pointed it to the direction of the moans of ecstasy and blasted them with water.

'SHIT! It's cold!' swore Ginny, leaping away from Luna.

Luna pouted, seemingly unaffected by the cold water,' Come back here Ginny and I'll warm you right up.'

Ginny glared at Fleur, 'What the hell gives you the right to come into other people's rooms then splash water on them?'

Fleur ignored her and turned to face Luna, 'How can you do this when you've just caused Hermione to cry?'

'What? We offered to go threesome, but she was all, "yucky, I only want to be with you and you only, Luna". As if I want to be with such a clingy broad,' replied Luna, still stupefied from her heavy drinking.

Fleur slapped Luna hard, stinging the younger girl's cheek terribly, 'You're an 'orrible bitch.'

'Oh, don't you want to sample the goods before reviewing 'em?' asked Ginny lewdly, pushing Fleur onto the bed, on top of Luna.

Luna smirked, caressing Fleur's ass, 'Mm, nice piece of ass you have there, Delacour. Mighty naughty of you to wear a black bra underneath white. Very NAUGHTY.'

Fleur hit her square in the gut, this time Luna was not smirking happily, rather a painful expression was on her face.

Fleur jumped off the bed, shoved Ginny aside and stormed out of the room.

'Shit, she's a tough one,' mumbled Ginny, sitting heavily on the edge of the bed.

'Bitch hurt me. Heh, Hermione, you gonna be able to handle her?' muttered Luna, stretching.

**Well? Review! You know you wanna! I need some sort of comments! Criticisms, but more importantly, compliments! **


	2. Chapter 2: News & Gratitude

**Well, here is chapter two of 'Loving Fleur Delacour'. So far no one has suggested a new name, so does that mean everyone reading this thinks it an ok title? I'm having a bit of trouble deciding how to go about this. I will also be away for a couple of days, so I won't be updating any time soon. Perhaps I'll get some inspiration while I'm away. **

Hermione woke to the warm sun light beaming through her window. She sat up, glancing for Fleur. Fleur was not in the bed, though Hermione was not sure if that was a good thing or not. She stretched and yawned, wondering whether or not Fleur was even still in the mansion. A small glimmer of hope in her wished that she was. Well, the only way to find out is to go downstairs.

'Fleur? Are you here?' asked Hermione, poking her head around the kitchen door.

'Oui,' came the sad reply.

'What's the matter?' asked Hermione, finding Fleur with a newspaper.

'Nothing,' replied Fleur unconvincingly.

'Come on, tell me,' insisted Hermione.

'It's NOTHING!' shouted Fleur, standing up abruptly and leaving the room.

Hermione flinched as Fleur passed her, she looked down at the front cover in horror, 'Oh no.'

**_Many Witches And Wizards Massacred In France_**

_There was a great upset when representatives of our Ministry of Magic visited France last night. They believed to have information of the whereabouts of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's French supporters and informants. The French Ministry of Magic retaliated, claiming that there were no such people. In the end, several were killed from both sides and some young witches and wizards have been captured. One such person is rumoured to be a friend of former TriWizard Champion of Beaubaxtons Academy, Fleur Delacour. _

_Miss Delacour, if you are reading this, I and fellow readers hope that you will encourage your fellow countrymen and women to turn themselves in. Be a good role model and help the fight against the Dark Lord. _

Hermione was speechless. Rita Skeeter had somehow managed to get a story in the Daily Prophet, but not under her own name. It was so simply though, the way the article was written, that it was definitely by her.

'That bitch,' muttered Hermione, dropping the paper.

She sought out Fleur, who was on the porch, leaning against the railing.

'Fleur, please talk to me. At least come on a walk with me then,' insisted Hermione.

Fleur didn't look at her, but did follow her down the path. Hermione tried to converse with Fleur, but to no avail.

They ended their short walk making a round turn to head back to the Black mansion. The sky darkened, the sun allowing the moon to take command of their joint domain.

Hermione grasped Fleur's hand, shocking the older woman, but she did not pull away. Hermione smiled to herself; at least she could make Fleur feel welcome here.

'You'll be sharing my room, ok, Fleur?' inquired Hermione.

Fleur did not reply but nodded in acknowledgement. She gave Hermione a weak smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fleur entered her and Hermione's room shaking, she couldn't believe it. It devastated her to think that he friends in France were being accused of supporting the Dark Lord. It was not possibly, Fleur slammed her fist against the wall.

The mild pain distracted her from her worries for only a moment.

'Fleur, what are you doing?' asked Hermione, returning from a visit to the toilet.

'Ah, nothing. I am tired, I think I will sleep,' replied Fleur, sitting on the bed.

'OKay. Um, oh yeah. Here, wear this to sleep in. I know that these will fit cause I bought these for you as a present, but I never got round to giving it to you,' said Hermione, handing Fleur a nightie.

Fleur stared at the nightie, which was not exactly short and revealing but it WAS quite see through. Hermione took Fleur's silence for disgust or some other terrifying reaction. She cringed.

'I'm sorry, it seemed like a good idea when I bought it,' apologised Hermione.

Fleur shook her head, 'No, it is fine. I just was not expecting you to have bought me a present.'

Hermione shrugged and Fleur smiled at her, quite warmly. This made Hermione feel a whole lot better.

'Well, I'll just let you change then,' said Hermione after a little while.

'Non, I will just go to the bathroom,' replied Fleur.

'Well? What do you think? Do I look alright?' asked Fleur, coming out of the bathroom.

Hermione, who was just buttoning the last button on her pyjamas look up and blushed mightily. Fleur looked very good indeed, sexy and too beautiful for words.

'Ah, um. Look's great on you,' Hermione managed to utter.

Fleur giggled and got under the covers. Hermione shook her head, embarrassed and got under the covers on her side.

Fleur leant over a kissed Hermione on the cheek lightly, 'Thank you 'Ermione.'

Hermione blushed fiercely again, but managed to force herself to get to sleep. Fleur had already fallen asleep, her body glad of the rest. In her sleep, Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione, who in turn unconsciously snuggled into the French witch's embrace.

The following morning, Fleur was first to wake. She blinked in surprise, though not complaining to the warm younger witch curled up next to her. However, she was sure it was to cause complications. She had harboured some feelings for Hermione when they first met. She had thought of Hermione as a feisty and spirited young girl, but that was what she was during the TriWizard Tournament, a young girl. Now, they were both over the age of 18. Fleur closed her eyes, no, she couldn't deal with her feelings now. It was too soon. Breaking Bill's heart was hurting her, but of course it hurt him more. She wasn't sure if she could deal with a possibility in breaking Hermione's heart also. She rolled over to her side, whispering, 'Non, I could never bear the thought of hurting 'Ermione.'

Hermione, who was awake, felt her heart leap with joy, but at the same time, it fell slightly. Fleur was a broken woman, she would need time to heal. She would need coaxing; Hermione was the one to do that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I probably should go back to my apartment,' commented Fleur, in the morning, finishing her cream cheese spreaded toast.

Hermione panicked slightly, 'Why? And leave me here with only Ginny and Luna for company?'

Although she had meant it as a joke, she could clearly see that Fleur did not respond very well to this comment.

'Non, I do not wish that upon you at all,' replied Fleur curtly.

'Well, how about you go home, pack a bag and then come back here to stay with me. Or just stay here in general,' suggested Hermione, adding the last bit in a rush.

Fleur's eyes lit up at the suggestion,' Oui, that is a good idea. I shall do that, if that is ok?'

'Of course! I'm sure Harry would be alright with that, besides, we are all on the same side. Ah, how about I come with you now?' asked Hermione.

'Alright,' agreed Fleur.

They left for Fleur's apartment straight after lunch.

'Fleur! Your apartment is absolutely spotless!' exclaimed Hermione, glancing about.

Fleur shrugged and continued on to her bedroom. Hermione followed her slowly, unsure of the extent of her welcome.

'Make yourself at home,' called Fleur from her bedroom.

Hermione took this as an invitation to her bedroom. Fleur looked up from her rapid packing as she entered. She had spelled most essentials in already, but was wondering what other clothing she ought to bring.

'I wonder, should I bring this dress? But why would I wear it?' muttered Fleur out loud.

Hermione looked at the dress Fleur had in her hands and her butterflies fluttered in her stomach. It was a red and slinky dress.

It would appear to be very clingy and sure to reveal much of Fleur's svelte form.

'Maybe you should. We might go out. To dinner and stuff,' squeaked Hermione, trying hard not to imagine Fleur in the dress, doing all sorts of naughty things with her.

Fleur looked at her questioningly, but relented and packed the dress.

They returned much later, due to Hermione's insistence that Fleur change her clothes also, though secretly wanted

Fleur to keep wearing the skimpy clothing. Fleur subconsciously kept them, packing them into her bag. Hermione glanced at Fleur as they drove back to 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione was driving, so had to be careful. Fleur didn't notice, which Hermione was glad for, but wondered what Fleur was feeling at that particular moment. Was she sad still? Was she content? Was she in pain? Peace for the moment? What!

'Ermione, we are going to run into that tree soon,' commented Fleur, placing a hand on Hermione's arm.

Hermione's brain kicked back into gear, 'Shit.'

Hermione slammed on the brakes and turned the corner just in time, then turned gently into the driveway of the Black mansion.

'Sorry about that, Fleur,' apologised Hermione sheepishly.

'Think nothing of it, you had things on your mind,' replied Fleur.

**As always, review review review! I thrive on them! **


	3. Chapter 3: Tea With Remus & Tonks

**I am feeling very annoyed, I haven't been able to write much. I only jusy managed to get this chapter past 1000 words.**

Shaken up from their near death experience, Hermione had to have Fleur's assistance to walk up the stairs of the porch.

Fleur was surprisingly calm. Hermione was shocked to think that such an enigmatic creature was so easily keeping up her blank expression.

'Um, let's just rest in the living room?' suggested Hermione.

Fleur nodded and changed direction. They sat themselves down heavily. Fleur had sat herself in an armchair, thus prevented Hermione's plan to sit next to her. Hermione stopped herself from sighing as she sat on the love seat by herself.

'Hello? Anyone home? Hermione?' called Remus.

Tonks entered the living room and beamed at the girls.

'Hey Hermione. Wotcher Fleur!' greeted Tonks.

Remus came in and gave them a tired smile. Hermione sat up, 'You look exhausted! Tea anyone?'

Remus nodded, plunking himself down on another loveseat next to Tonks. He rested his head on her shoulder.

'So? What have you two been up to?' inquired Tonks.

'Well, we've just been to my apartment. 'ermione suggested that I stay here a while,' replied Fleur.

'Really? That's great! It's always too quiet here. You can keep Hermione company. She never goes out anymore. I dunno why...' began Tonks.

Remus hit her on her knee, 'Sh! Stop gossiping!'

Tonks look at him guiltily. Fleur smiled, amused.

'How have you both been?' she asked them.

Remus just shrugged, 'Ok I guess. We've been really busy at the Ministry. Trying to get them to see sense.'

Fleur nodded in understanding. Tonks sat up suddenly, 'So, what's happening in France? There was an article about it, I think.'

Fleur flinched; Remus grabbed Tonks' leg roughly. Hermione came in and wondered at the silence.

'Um, tea?' she ventured.

Fleur regained her composure, 'Thank you 'Ermione.'

All drank their tea in contemplative silence, each wondering if they should say something.

'So... Are we the only ones here tonight?' questioned Remus.

'I believe so,' replied Hermione.

Fleur caught the slight relief in her voice. She turned her head slightly and glanced at Hermione, who was gripping her teacup.

She placed a cautious hand on Hermione's knee. Hermione looked at her and smiled gratefully.

Perhaps, thought Fleur, Hermione was the one who needed comfort most. Tonks grinned as she saw the untapped love between the two young women. She shook her head a little, chuckling.

'What is it?' asked Remus, though sure he knew the reason.

Tonks nodded in Hermione and Fleur's direction. He nodded in understanding and wrapped one arm around her.

Tonks and Remus got up to make their way to the front porch, to sit on the rickety swing seat. Tonks gave Hermione a wink before they had left the room.

Fleur and Hermione grinned at each other nervously. On an impulse, Hermione got up and sat herself down beside Fleur.

Fleur remained quiet, but her senses were wailing at her in alarm. Hermione was sitting next to her. Hermione was sitting VERY closely to her. Should she sit a bit closer too? Should she remain where she is? What to do? What to do? Fleur stared at the fire, making sure not to make eye contact with Hermione.

Hermione had nearly fallen back on to her chair, but steeled herself to follow through with her action. So, now she was here, sitting next to Fleur Delacour, in a very close position. She had not meant to sit so close, but her swift action had not allowed for her to choose her position before seating.

'Heh heh, so um..' she began shakily.

Hermione stopped herself and placed a hand on Fleur's arm, the other caressing Fleur's cheek. Fleur instintively turned.

Hermione near gasped as she saw the tears trickling down Fleur's face. Not able to hold her emotions in any longer, Fleur clasped Hermione in a needy hug. Hermione held her close, stroking her hair, hoping that she could provide the comfort that Fleur so desperately needed. Fleur sobbed into Hermione's shoulder. Then Hermione did what she thought that she had no courage to do ever before, she lifted Fleur's tear stained face and gave her a breath-taking kiss. Breaking away, from lack of air, Fleur tried to speak, but Hermione just placed her finger on Fleur's lips and grasped her in a hug again.

Fleur calmed herself down, forcing herself to think. What was going on? Hermione just kissed her, Hermione Granger just kissed her, Fleur Delacour!

Was she dreaming? What was going on? Fleur felt herself tremble a little. Hermione let go of Fleur, sitting them both back down on the sofa.

'Um, Fleur? You there?' asked Hermione.

Fleur snapped back into reality, 'I'm sorry 'Ermione, you were saying?'

'I was wondering, did what I just do scare the shit out of you or are you just amazed at my kissing ability?' asked Hermione, trying to break the ice.

Fleur was not sure what to be more surprised about, the fact that Hermione just said 'shit' or asked her about her kisisng ability.

Fleur blushed and whispered, 'Your kissing is rather good.'

Hermione's eyes widened, she hadn't actually expected Fleur to say anything more to her, let alone, agree. However, she did let Fleur see her slowly growing smile. Fleur smiled back gently, 'Shall I go out on a limb and assume that you like me, mes ami?'

'Like you? I'm crazy about you!' exclaimed Hermione.

This time it was Fleur's turn for her eyes to widen.

'Well, that was sort of unexpected, but nice non the less,' stated Fleur after a moment's silence.

Hermione blushed, wondering what to say next. Fleur did not wait; instead she raised a hand and pushed a strand of hair away from Hermione's eyes. Hermione took a hold of that hand and pulled Fleur towards her, sitting Fleur down on her lap.

'Would you like this?' asked Hermione huskily.

Fleur nodded, 'Oui. If you would 'ave me.'

'I'd be delighted,' replied Hermione, catching Fleur by surprise and capturing her lips in another kiss.

Fleur opened her mouth a little and pushed her tongue against Hermione's. She moaned into the kiss, Hermione was turned on by this, she pulled Fleur closer into her. Hermione kept a fim grip around Fleur's waist. Fleur pressed herself against Hermione, hands on either shoulder. She managed to have Hermione laying back against the sofa. Stopping momentarily for air, Hermione sneaked a lick of Fleur's lobe. Fleur giggled and nibbled on Hermione's neck.

A noise disturbed them, they sat up straight.

'Oh my! Do forgive me!' exclaimed Remus, pushing an excited Tonks back outside.

'Are they? Let me see Remus!' Tonks could be heard whining outside.

Fleur and Hermione laughed. Hermione sighed and sat back against the sofa.

**Please review, give suggestions, more comments anything. I'm getting a bit lost with plot. What would you like to see (read) or explored? **


	4. Chapter 4: Closure & Urgings

**Thank you for the reviews, but this fic doesn't seem to be attracting as much attention as Impulses, or is it just me? Anyways, keep reviewing, that's what keeps me thinking and writing!**

A loud smashing sound reverberated throughout the mansion. Remus and Tonks came rushing back in.

'What the hell was that?' demanded Tonks.

'Okay, so maybe we're NOT alone tonight. It came from upstairs, I think. Surely there's no ghost or unsettled spirit in this house is there?' commented Hermione.

'Not that I know of. Well, we'd better investigate,' muttered Remus, making his way to the stairs.

Fleur slide her hand into Hermione's. Hermione smiled at her and squeezed Fleur's appreciatively.

They heard a few more crashes and thumps were emitted from the 5th room on the left. Remus took out his wand, the others following suit.

'We burst in on three,' whispered Remus, he counted down with his fingers.

'Stop what you are doing!' declared Tonks, slamming the door wide open.

Silence filled the room as the adventurers discovered a truly embaressing sight. Yes, indeed, it was Ginny and Luna, again. Luna was on top of Ginny, previously riding and spanking her. Ginny had been cursing and throwing various vases and fragile objects at the wall in her ecstacy.

'Yes? Do you want to join in?' asked Luna dreamily.

Hermione strode towards Luna and slapped her hard. Luna's head flung to the side, she merely lifted it slowly back up and smirked at Hermione.

'I can't believe you gave this up Hermione,' panted Ginny.

Fleur growled in digust, 'I can't believe that you are doing this again! 'ave you no shame at all?'

'You've destroyed this room, completely trashed it,' hissed Remus, taking in the wreckage.

'What's a little rough sex between friends?' laughed Ginny.

'A LITTLE rough? You have GOT to be kidding,' said Tonks in disbelief.

Hermione pointed her wand at Luna's throat, 'How dare you give Sirius so little respect?'

'What are you going to do? Curse me? Blast me into a million little pieces? Or do you really want to control me?' whispered Luna, sneaking an arm around Hermione's waist, dragging her closer.

Hermione twitched. Fleur grabbed Luna and flung her against the wall.

'Don't touch 'er! I swear, you mess with 'er again and I will...' she began.

'Hermy? Do you have a new plaything? She's pretty, I must say. But a little too much for you to handle don't you think?' asked Luna in a sickly sweet tone, ignoring Fleur completely.

'Shut up. Just shut up Luna. I don't care about you at all,' muttered Hermione.

'Oh, I'm hurt sweet thing,' drawled Luna, stretching and laying down on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows.

Remus coughed loudly, 'Get dressed, how's that for a suggestion?'

'Oh but Remus, don't you just love the sight of a naked body, especially one's as delicious as these?' Luna grinned at Tonks.

Tonks looked as though she was about to burst. Remus threw a towel around Ginny and marched her down the stairs, Tonks followed, seething at Luna's crudeness.

Luna made no attempt to cover herself up in front of Hermione and Fleur, casually sliding her hands over her body,

as if inspecting it. In response to Luna's lustful leer, Fleur threw a blanket over her.

'What? Not joining me? But I could warm you both right up, easily,' Luna drawled.

Hermione grabbed Fleur's arm and proceeded to go back downstairs.

'By the way Luna, you look like shit,' commented Hermione dryly.

Luna gasped and stared at herself in the broken mirror. Indeed, she did look like shit, but she felt great.

'Ah, whatever, nothing a shower and coffee can't fix,' muttered Luna, spelling her clothes onto her.

'Ermione, if you need to talk about it, I'm 'ere for you, alright?' ventured Fleur.

Hermione shook her head, 'No, I'm fine. I just need to learn how to ignore her. But thanks'

Fleur hugged her; Hermione turned to her embrace and leaned her head against Fleur's shoulder.

'I really appreciate your support, Fleur,' whispered Hermione.

Fleur smiled at her and bent her head to kiss Hermione's ear, 'I'm glad.'

'So, get her sorted?' questioned Remus as the two made their way into the kitchen.

Ginny was making an effort not to look at them directly. Tonks had grabbed some of her clothes on the way out; however, they were of totalling uncomplimentary colours. Ginny seemed embarrassed to be in a hot pink shirt and khaki pants.

'Yes, in a way,' sighed Hermione.

'Right then, well, its night now, I guess we all ought to get to bed,' suggested Remus.

'But you, Ginerva Weasley, will be sleeping in your own room, NOT with Luna,' said Tonks tersely.

'That's so unfair! I bet those two will be with each other!' exclaimed Ginny, pointed glaring at Hermione and Fleur.

'That's up to them and none of your business,' growled Remus.

Ginny sullenly made her way upstairs, turning to the opposite direction of Luna's room.

'Ah, I don't know what we'll do with those two, honestly,' muttered Remus.

'We could always force Ginny to go back to the Burrow,' suggested Tonks.

'No, I promised Molly I'd let her stay here, so that she and Arthur could have some alone time,' grumbled Remus, folding his arms.

Tonks patted his head, 'Well, whatever we do, we have to set some ground rules for them, terrible really, considering they ought to know better. Honestly, you'd never know that they were 18 already!'

Hermione gave a bitter laugh, 'Of course, isn't that what teenagers are? Horny as rabbits?'

'You're still a teen, nineteen, yes?' contradicted Fleur.

'Yeah, well, I've never been like the others around me,' replied Hermione.

'Go to bed already, you look buggered,' urged Remus.

'Right, well, we'll see you two in the morning, night,' agreed Hermione.

Fleur nodded to Remus and Tonks, but before she left Tonks grabbed her arm.

'I think she will need you tonight, but remember, be gentle,' said Tonks.

Fleur took a moment to process what Tonks had just asked of her, she blushed furiously.

'Nymphadora Tonks! Will you mind your own business! Good night Fleur!' exclaimed a furiously exasperated Remus.

'Good night indeed,' murmured Fleur, still bright red from her little pep talk from an oblivious Tonks.

Fleur knocked and entered cautiously.

'This is your room also, even though there are hundreds of others to choose from,' commented Hermione, already changed into her pyjamas, her navel showing as she lifted her arms to stretch.

'Yes,' agreed Fleur breathlessly, some how the simple act was making her excited.

'Are you alright? You seem a little flushed,' said Hermione.

'Pardon? Oh, I'm alright. I'll just get ready for bed then,' murmured Fleur, grabbing her silky nightie and going to the ensuite.

Hermione shrugged and sat herself under the covers, dejectedly opening her book.

Fleur grasped the edge of the sink, breathing in deeply. Was she really ready to go through with this? Was Tonks actually suggesting that she...

Maybe she was reading too deeply into Tonks' words, maybe not. Fleur stared at herself in the mirror. She was slightly sweaty, but other than that she looked as normal as ever. She changed and shivered as the night air entered through the open window, her skin prickled. She took a deep breath and walked through the door. Hermione had a finger tipped at the edge of her lip, her right leg bent so that Fleur could see her -black- lingerie, though how could she not have noticed those slim legs before?

'Merde,' breathed Fleur, liking the sight of Hermione very much.

Hermione looked up from her novel, 'Ready to sleep?'

'Oui, some what,' replied Fleur.

She took a deep breath and slipped under the covers.

**Did you like that? Review, comment. **


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises

**Here is finally is! Chapter 5 up and running! Sadly, I will probably be taking heaps long on the next chapter as well. So many tests and assignments….. sigh**

**This is a rather short chapter, so the next one, which I hope to be longer, will take longer to write, but no worries, I know what I am going to put in it at least!**

Fleur tried to steady her shallow breathing. Hermione rolled over onto her side, scaring the shit out of Fleur, who only managed to stop herself from shrieking in shock.

'Are you sure you're ok? I mean, you look a little pale,' commented Hermione.

'Oui, I am fine, I just...' began Fleur, Hermione interrupted with a gentle kiss.

She pulled away just as quickly as she had started, Fleur pouted at the loss.

'Ermione,' she murmured, leaning over to brush Hermione's hair away from her face.

The bold move by Hermione made Fleur feel all the more comfortable, she knew that Hermione was surer about their new found relationship. She kissed Hermione's neck gently and slowly. Hermione made a small noise of appreciation.

Fleur moved over to half cover Hermione, she leaned her head slowly back down to nuzzle at the crook of Hermione's neck.

She then moved to lightly kiss Hermione's neck and face, gently sliding her hands down her torso. Hermione purred at the sweet touch of Fleur's dexterous fingers. Fleur grinned, sliding one leg over to rest across Hermione's. She bent her head to lightly graze her teeth across Hermione's shoulder.

'Fleur!' yelped Hermione as Fleur had traced her finger down Hermione's thighs, playfully tapping her finger near Hermione's lower region.

'Oui?' she asked seductively, half lidding her eyes, glancing at Hermione with a sly grin.

'I'm in trouble aren't I?' asks Hermione, half jokingly.

'Indeed you are, 'Ermione. You interrupted me when I was talking,' replied Fleur.

Hermione whimpered, wondering where this was leading to, 'I didn't mean to.'

Fleur growled as Hermione whipped her hand up and over to caress Fleur's ass. Hermione chuckled softly to herself and grasped Fleur closer to her, thigh to thigh, breasts to breasts and indeed, as she could feel it, sex to sex.

'Mes amie, you can't get away with it that easily. Non, you 'ave to be punished,' whispered Fleur, licking Hermione's neck and trailing down to her breasts.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Just remember Delacour, it's my turn next.'

Fleur stopped for the moment to look Hermione in the eyes and smiled, leaning over to kiss her deeply again, tongues battling.

Hermione tried to flip her over, but Fleur had foreseen Hermione's attempt, she flashed a smile in victory.

'Enough play 'Ermione. It's time you learnt your lesson,' she whispered again, her hand trailing down Hermione's abdomen, she moved completely over Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The front door flew open, Harry and Ron stumbled into the corridor. Remus ran out of his and Tonks' room to see what the commotion was.

'Harry! Ron! You both look a mess! How did your search go?' questioned Remus.

Ron shook his head sadly, 'Nothing. Absolutely nothing, and Harry got blasted by a massive stun spell.'

Hastily, Remus took the slumped form of Harry out of Ron's arms.

'Come on then, let's get you both warmed up,' commanded Remus, kicking the door shut.

Tonks entered the kitchen, sleepily rubbing her eyes, wondering where Remus had got to. She saw the bent forms of Ron and Harry.

'Boys! You're back! Geez, you're freezing!' she exclaimed.

'Yes, so I'm heating up some left over soup,' mentioned Remus.

'Where's Hermione?' asked Harry suddenly, his head snapping up into conciousness.

'Upstairs in her room, why?' asked Remus.

'Cause I found a riddle, I need Hermione to solve it for me, I can't think,' said Harry quickly rushing upstairs, before Tonks could stop him.

'Shit,' muttered Remus, preparing himself for the possible strife soon to be caused.

Hearing a loud thud, the boys rushed to Hermione's room. They failed to hear the low moans expelled by the two occupants.

Without thinking that Hermione might have even been changing, Ron and Harry burst through her bedroom door. They had not been here at all during Fleur's stay, so they were all the more surprised when they found Hermione and Fleur naked on the bed, tangled in a very compromising position.

'What the F...!' began Ron, as Hermione promptly spelled the door slam shut in their faces.

Harry went bug eyed, he turned slowly to Ron, who himself had an expression mixed with pure horror and lust.

'Um... Was that Hermione?' asked Harry, mouth dry.

'Yup,' replied Ron.

'With Fleur?' asked Harry again.

This time Ron was unable to form words, he nodded and tried not to let a bit of drool escape his open mouth.

'Shit. She's gonna kill us, isn't she?' muttered Harry.

Ron went wide eyed and nodded furiously, 'Yeah.'

With that thought in mind, they rushed back downstairs, narrowly missing Tonks and Remus on their way down.

'Harry James Potter! Ronald Weasley! You come back here at once!' screamed a savage Hermione, storming down the stairs, wand in hand, wrath featured on her face.

She had dressed herself hastily, while Fleur took her own sweet time, it didn't really bother her that much. However, calming Hermione down might be a problem.

Harry and Ron ran around the living room frantically, wondering why such a large mansion didn't have any great shadowy corners that they could hide in.

Hermione stood in the doorframe, stupidly; they had entered the only room that had only one entrance. Harry quailed and Ron was about to wet his pants.

Only once before had they incurred her wrath like this. It had been a rather stressful time, during the last exams of their final year of Hogwarts. Of course, this was back when Hermione still had the thought that her entire future revolved around getting the highest marks. Nowadays she was better suited to life as any other human being. Yet at the time, Harry and Ron had pranked her, hoping to get her into better spirits by thinking it would be funny to transfigure themselves into two rats that constantly chased her and sat on her head. It had been slightly amusing to Hermione until they entered the examination hall with her. She then asked, red faced, if she could be excused to go to the toilet, and grabbed them by their necks and demanded that they turn back.

She threatened that with a vengeance she swore she would convince McGonagall to make them repeat their final year.

With her wand pointed at their backs, they surrendered and gave themselves in. Fortunately for Hermione, she was able to pass her Arithmacy finals with flying colours. The adrenalin had keep running through her during the entire test, though she never forgave them properly for it.

'Um, 'Mione, might I saw something before you kill us?' ventured Harry.

Hermione couldn't speak as yet, nodding almost forcedly, trying to calm her breathing.

'Er... We're sorry? Please take mercy on our souls, please Hermione?' begged Harry.

Ron gave her a whimpering look, trying to stop his eyes from watering too much. Fleur came up from behind her and clutched at her shoulder. She closed her arms around Hermione's waist gently, leaning onto Hermione's stiff form.

'Calm down mes amie. Think, think about it. Sweet thing, don't 'urt them. It was a mistake,' murmured Fleur into Hermione's ear.

Hermione twitched, but threw up her hands in defeat.

'I hate you both, honestly. One day Fleur won't be here to save you,' she muttered grudgingly.

Harry and Ron breathed heavily in relief. Both seemed too shocked to say anything to Hermione.

'Thanks Fleur,' said Harry gratefully.

Ron just squeaked as he walked past. Neither seemed too bothered about what they learnt that night, but rather tried very hard not to get turned on by it.

Both excused themselves and went to bed. Harry said that he would mention the riddle in the morning.

Hermione clutched at her head, Fleur rubbed Hermione's cheek softly, wondering how Hermione would react to her mother's rather violent and intruding tendencies.

'Mon amie, can I entice you to bed? And I mean sleep,' she added for good measure.

Hermione grinned at her wryly, 'What? Did you think I was gonna jump you as soon as we went back to the bedroom?'

'Why, I'd love for that to 'appen, but I thought that some rest would do you good. Too much excitement can be bad for you,' replied Fleur, rubbing her legs together at the thought of Hermione 'jumping' her.

Hermione nodded in agreement, 'You're probably right. Let's go then.'

Hermione put her arm around Fleur's waist and pulled her against her side as they walked back upstairs.

Remus and Tonks had been watching silently. Tonks cooed, 'Aw, those two are just so cute!'

Remus chuckled to himself, 'Yes, well. We'd best return to bed also.'

Tonks and leapt onto him in a hug.

**So? What do you think? Still interesting? Guess what's gonna happen next! REVIEW! Thank you for reading!**

**DeMoKa**


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking Point

**And here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! Chapter 6 is UP! Read and review! I hope you enjoy. **

The next morning was lead by a fairly silent breakfast, the two boys still blushing from their embarrassing encounter with their female best friend and her girlfriend. Ron couldn't even look Hermione nor Fleur in the face. Harry on the other hand had been pleased with Hermione's forgiveness and since he was happy as long as Hermione was happy, he didn't worry about their misdemeanour too much. 

After Hermione had helped Harry figure out the clue, which was quite easy because it was actually a crossword clue from a newspaper. Dejectedly, Harry and Ron returned to their fruitless search of any remains of Lord Voldemort, but not before Hermione made them a hearty lunch and made sure they took enough galleons and sickles with them to pay board for at least a week.

'You two better come back home soon! No longer than a week! Remember you promised!' yelled Hermione, waving to the boys who were disappearing into the distance.  
Harry sent a red sparkling butterfly fluttering back to her in response. She grinned at the flawless design Harry had been able to produce.

Hermione returned to the mansion to face a pensive Fleur.  
'What's on your mind?' she inquired.  
'Nothing, I was simply wondering where they are going,' replied Fleur quietly.  
'I'm sure they'll be careful. Well, I'm going to clean up the kitchen,' said Hermione.  
'That's not what I'm worried about,' muttered Fleur to herself, following Hermione into the kitchen.  
She had a terrible feeling, but couldn't work out what it was that was bothering her. She hoped that it was only because she was getting used to the idea  
of her and Hermione.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Harry?' began Ron.  
'Yes, Ron? What is it? Please tell me you're not hungry already!' exclaimed Harry.  
Ron shook his head, 'No. Don't be daft. I just want to visit Bill before we head off again. Is that ok?'  
Harry scratched his head; he didn't see any harm in doing so. He too was a little worried about Bill, who was now living alone similar to how a hermit would.  
'Yeah, ok. Let's go check on him,' agreed Harry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Fleur encountered Luna and Ginny in the living room. Ginny was sitting on Luna's lap, though not comfortably. She was squirming.  
Hermione cocked her head, wondering what on earth was going on. Then she realised that Ginny was also moaning throatily, while Luna had a very Cheshire like smile on her face, with one hand gone from sight. Luna spied them from the corner of her eye. She turned her head slightly to acknowledge them with a sly grin. Hermione snorted in disgust, leading Fleur away.

'At least they are being quiet for once, non?' commented Fleur.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, 'I suppose, but still! Eugh! They have no common decency at all.'  
Fleur caresses Hermione's cheek, staring intently into her eyes, 'I suppose you are not an exhibitionist then, 'Ermione?'  
Hermione's mouth fell open, 'What? Why, of course not!'  
Fleur closed her eyes then breathed in, 'Then I suppose you would not want me doing this.'  
Hermione's eyes widened as Fleur pushed her against the wall, only just outside the living room.

'Fleur..' began Hermione, eyes shifting to check the door.  
'Shh. It is alright. There is nothing wrong with expressing your love,' she whispered, gently stroking Hermione's thigh,  
while kissing Hermione's pulse point.  
Hermione's face grew hot, she was feeling a little more relaxed as Fleur continued, but then she immediately spotted Luna and Ginny peeking out from behind the door. She growled and held Fleur's shoulders tight.  
'Stop,' she commanded, her voice strange and unfamiliar.  
Fleur closed her eyes, annoyed at her needing to stop loving Hermione's body. Fleur was sure she could help Hermione, but the constant interruption of Luna and Ginny kept making it harder and harder. Hermione stood up and stalked upstairs.

Fleur flicked her head to consider the two younger girls.  
'Why do you make it your goal in life to ruin 'Ermione's?' she asked.

Ginny stared at her as if she had spoken in French. 'She's so boring, you ought to hook up with us,' she replied.   
Luna grinned lecherously, 'Is there a problem? So your girlfriend has privacy issues, so what? Can we help there?'  
She pointedly glanced at Fleur's breasts. Fleur narrowed her gaze, 'You are disgusting.'  
Fleur turned her back towards them and proceeded to make her way upstairs, hoping to be able to console Hermione.

Luna rolled her eyes and drew her wand, flicking it ever so slightly and muttered 'Imperio.'  
Fleur's gasp was caught in her throat as Luna made her do an about turn and walk back seductively to her and Ginny.   
Ginny's mouth formed into a wicked grin. Luna just purred in delight and lay back on the lounge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What are you two doing here?' questioned Bill, opening his door slowly.   
Harry and Ron pushed their way in, much to Bill's despair.   
'We're here for a visit,' announced Ron.  
Bill groaned, he hadn't cleaned up for several days, pizza boxes and empty bottles littered his living room.  
The couch where he had inhabited was covered in cheezels and droplets of dried up melted chocolate.   
'Urgh, I had no idea my brother was such a pig,' muttered Ron, not daring to breathe too deeply.  
'Thanks, mate,' growled Bill.   
Harry sighed, 'Bill, you need to cheer up. It's not the end of the world.'  
'I know, but man, she was my life!' exclaimed Bill, collapsing into his filthy arm chair.  
Not knowing what they could do to alleviate the pain, Harry and Ron simply sat on either side of his armchair and slumped down to squash him. Bill grumbled at first, but he softened, appreciating their company.  
They switched the TV back on and watched the football. Yells and cheers could be heard from Bill Weasley's apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fleur was under Luna's spell, Luna waved her wand about carelessly, not caring at all where Fleur placed her hands on Ginny.  
Ginny was enjoying all the caresses and sudden sharp kisses being forced onto her. It was clear from her pained expression that Fleur was not at all enjoying herself. Luna grew tired of her play and commanded Ginny to take up her own wand.  
Ginny pouted but Luna gave her a sharp look. Sulkily, Ginny took up her wand and placed Fleur under an Imperius curse of her own. Fortunately for Fleur, it was not as strong as Luna's had been. She suspected that Luna had more practice with that particular Unforgivable Curse in the past. She was able to strain against it, but eventually had to bow her head in submission of Luna's leers and dirty words. A tear ran down her cheek, desperately hoping that Hermione would come back down.

Hermione herself was wondering why Fleur hadn't followed her back up yet. She bristled at the thought of Luna's smug face and Ginny's slutty ways. Her face was stained with only a few tear trails; she had slammed her face into the pillow. She couldn't take the pressure of being so open. Yes, she appreciated Fleur, but she felt too rushed to be able to make out in public. Especially not in front of those two.  
She huffed angrily, why couldn't she take her time? No one said she couldn't and Fleur certainly hadn't pressured her to go public, but seemed to want her to. She supposed that it seemed silly now, seeing as Harry, Ron, Remus, Tonks and the two dirty girls already knew. Still, she wasn't comfortable with expressing it in front of others. It had been over half an hour, and though Hermione was sure that Fleur could take care of herself, she had to admit that she was beginning to get worried.

Hermione walked down the stairs, the noise of Luna's ecstatic cries and Ginny's laughter hit her ears. Furiously, she ran down the rest of the stairs,' Will you two shut the hell up! STOP HAVING SEX FOR ONE MOMENT, OK!'

Ginny immediately halted her laughter, yet still had her wand in the air. Hermione gasped at the sight of Fleur on top of Luna. Fleur managed to look Hermione in the eye, pleading her innocence.

'What?' began Hermione.

Luna shifted languidly, enjoying the weight of Fleur, 'Hm? Oh your girlfriend was complaining about how FRIGID you were. We decided to help out.'  
Hermione shook with rage and grabbed Fleur off Luna. She viciously kicked Luna and pulled Fleur's face to her.

'Fleur! Is it true!' she shouted.  
Fleur leaked tears, unable to say anything. Hermione looked at her disappointedly, then realised that Ginny had her wand in her hand.

'I don't believe it... You had her under the freaking Imperius Curse! What the freaking hell is WRONG with you two!' screamed  
Hermione, getting her own wand out and blasting Ginny with a 'Stupefy'.  
Ginny fell back, unconscious. Fleur was released from the spell and collapsed into Hermione's arms, sobbing.

Luna whined at the blow of Hermione's foot and nursed her sore ribs, curled up on the floor. Hermione glared at her with not pity in her blazing eyes. She then cast a body bind on her and Ginny. She then stroked Fleur's hair, trying to comfort the older girl with soft words and soft kisses on her cheek. She rocked Fleur's rigid form, hoping that she could recover from it. It was not rape of the body, but rape of the mind. Fleur's mind had been violated and her body forced to do things that were not in her control.

Hermione knew it wouldn't have long term effects on her mind, but it was still an unpleasant feeling and memory. She remembered when Harry, Neville and others in their class had been subject to it by Barty Crouch Jr disguised as Professor Moody. She herself had not been unlucky enough to have had the curse placed on her for very long as when it came to be her turn, the bell rang. She remembered shuddering as she was released from the curse.  
She also remembered when Harry and told her how he had felt very alone and afraid, though he had been able to fight it somewhat. He had been terrified that he could not control his body, but had not been worried because it had been a teacher, well, supposed to have been a teacher.

**There you go then! Chapter 6! What do you think? Poor Fleur, but I was hit with the fact that oh, I bet Luna would be a little dark, since she's gone a bit screwy, or she HAS always been called Loony Loopy Luna. I figured I'd put a kinky spin to her. REVIEW! You know you want to! **


	7. Chapter 7: Recovering Fleur

Here you are! Last week of school to go and I might post up more within that time frame, I have been a little disappointed. I thought I would get more reviews than this, but then I should be grateful that I get any at all, eh? Well, anyways, I just love to write my fics anyways. Write for the love of it. Enjoy!

Hermione watched Luna and Ginny being carted off by the ambulence of St Mungo's. She had to keep her voice steady as she informed them over the phone of what had happened. She asked if they would be sent to Azkaban. The reply was that they would at least get a trial. Hermione wasn't sure if she even wanted them to be allowed a trial. It was an unforgivable thing to do to any person.

She had been ready to hex them. She had sneered at Luna's crude gestures and Ginny's filthy language, unfortunately the people from St Mungo's had neglected to cast a spell to silence them. Hermione took the little pleasure she could from doing it herself.

The driver gave her an appreciative soft smile. Immediately she ran back to check on Fleur, who was shivering uncontrollably.

'Fleur? I'm sorry I had to leave you here for that moment. I had to make sure they were taken away. Fleur, please answer me, darling,' begged Hermione quietly, not knowing what to do.

The St Mungo's people had advised her that Fleur had not been violated nor harmed very much except for the occasional scratch from Luna. They had told her that she would recover after a rest and a hearty meal. They promised that if that did not happen, that she was to ring them straight away. Hermione wondered if she should have forced them to check her at the hospital immediately.

Fleur blinked, she turned her head slowly, acknowledging that Hermione had spoken. Her eyes misted over and she pushed herself against Hermione in a heartbreaking hug.

'I want you to know that I regret not staying down here or making you come up with me,' started Hermione.

Fleur shook her head slowly, 'Non. Do not be sorry 'Ermione. You 'ad no reason to stay and if you 'ad forced me to go with you then I would think twice about our relationship, do you see?'

Hermione nodded, understanding. She held Fleur, burying her face in Fleur's sweet scented hair, kissing her head lightly.

'Yeah, I know you value your independence. So do I, I guess,' she sighed.

'Oui, but I love you like that, 'Ermione, whispered Fleur, snuggling into Hermione's embrace.

Hermione smiled softly, glad that Fleur was not as stiff as before.

'Do you want to rest? Sleep for a little while?' asked Hermione after moment of silence.

Fleur nodded slowly, 'But only if you are there too, mon ami.'

'Of course,' breathed Hermione.

In their bedroom, Hermione eased Fleur under the covers, then slipped in next to her. Fleur immediately snuggled up to her and Hermione laid her head back against the headboard, placing a protective hand over Fleur. She kissed Fleur's forehead and stroked her arm, hoping to ease her drift into dreamland. Fleur's eyes fluttered close, but it was a little while before Hermione heard her gentle breathing of sleep.

Hermione closed her own eyes, soon to be dreaming of better and happier days, alone with Fleur. On the beach? In the city? In the country side?

Who knows, all she knew that they were happy, simply being together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Harry was busy in the bathroom, Ron and Bill glanced at each other, unsure of how to break the silence. It wasn't that they were uncomfortable with each other; it was just that all the topics had run out.

'So um, Ron, where are you and Harry going?' started Bill.

Ron scratched his head, 'Umm... Well, we were thinking of searching some old locations mentioned in Dumbledore's thoughts from the Pensieve.'

Bill nodded, 'That sounds like a good idea.'

'Speaking of which, we probably should be going,' said Harry as he walked back into the living room.

'Well, at least you guys have cheered me up, yeah?' commented Bill.

Harry and Ron grinned.

'Yup, that's what we're here for,' laughed Ron.

At the front door, Bill asked the question that he'd been dying to ask since they'd been there, 'So, how's Fleur? Is she happy? I heard she's living at the mansion.'

'Um, yeah! She's alright. Her and Hermione have been...' began Ron before being roughly elbowed by Harry, who wasn't sure if it was such a good time to mention the new couple.

'Huh? Fleur and Hermione? What have they been doing?' asked Bill, slightly suspicious.

'Oh well, they've been cleaning up and stuff and going out to Hogsmede, but I guess Ron was right to warn you, if you wanted to avoid them,' babbled Harry.

'Y-yeah. That's what I thought,' stuttered Ron, blushing slightly.

Bill just nodded, coming to his own conclusions, he would investigate himself later.

'Ok. Again, thanks for visiting guys, good luck ok? Make sure you watch your backs!' called Bill, watching the two disappear with two great "CRACKS".

His features darkened for a moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock at the door woke Hermione, who reflexively clutched at the snoozing Fleur.

'Sorry Hermione. We heard about what happened. Is she alright?' whispered Tonks.

Remus was behind her, a very worried look on his face.

Hermione nodded, 'Yeah, she's better now, but I sure hope that Luna and Ginny have been stashed away in the deepest pits of the Department of Mysteries, because there is no telling what I'll do to them if I ever see them near Fleur again.'

Both recoiled at Hermione's venomous words, but were comforted that they were not directed at them personally.

'As that may be, well, I'm sure you'll know that they'll be issued with no parole and a very serious trial. Hopefully, a rightful sentence will be given,' said Remus.

Tonks patted Hermione's arm, 'Don't worry, we'll make sure that they get what they deserve, but no, no death penalty.'

Hermione's gaze softened as she felt Fleur stir.

'Ah, we'll just leave you for the moment then. I'll cook lunch, you both come down when you're ready, alright?' suggested Remus, backing out the door, pulling Tonks with him.

As the door closed, Hermione could hear Tonks commenting on how cute they were together. Hermione's ears tinged red, but she was glad that she was able to be with such a dazzling creature that Fleur was.

'Ermione? Are you awake, mon ami?' asked Fleur tentatively, touching Hermione's face with the utmost care.

Hermione turned her head and looked into Fleur's wide and bright blue eyes, 'Why of course, how are you feeling Fleur?'

Fleur smiled, 'I am fine. That sleep did me some good.'

'Hmm, is that all? You feel fine?' asked Hermione, knowing that Fleur must be starving by now.

'Why do you ask?' replied Fleur, her stomach grumbled as though right on cue.

Fleur blushed profusely, 'Ah, maybe I am a little 'ungry.'

Hermione laughed and got out of the bed, leaning down to offer her hand to Fleur, 'Well, we'd best feed you then!'

Fleur accepted Hermione's hand and was surprised as she was yanked form the bed and into Hermione's arms. She giggled delightedly, 'I can walk you know!'

'I know, but this is so much more fun!' replied Hermione, with a twinkle in her eye.

Fleur remembered that her girlfriend was a lot stronger than she looked, spell fights not being the only type of fight she was involved with during much of the earlier raids by the Death Eaters on Hogsmede. Fleur herself was no frail character in personality or in build. Yet she seemed to be able to attract many unwanted men trying to pick her up with their shows of supposed strength. At those times she had merely stared at them with a disbelieving glance and walked off. If any had tried to follow, they were flipped and landed on the footpath, not realising that Fleur had experience in martial arts combined with her natural Veela strength, which she could tap into when concentrating.

Hermione and Fleur entered the kitchen, much to the amusement of Remus and Tonks.

'What?' questioned Hermione.

Fleur glanced at the direction of their gaze and attempted to smother her own giggles, Hermione's bra was hanging down from underneath her shirt.

'WHAT? How did that happen!' fumed Hermione.

Fleur grasped her in an apologetic hug, 'Je suis desole, mon ami. I must 'ave done that in my sleep. I 'ave been known to undo clothing in my sleep.'

'Is that why you were buttoning up your clothes before?' asked Hermione.

Fleur blushed and pointedly glanced at the other two occupants of the room.

'Oh,' was all that came to Hermione's mind.

'By all means, finish your conversation,' said Remus, a merry twinkling in his eye perturbing Hermione.

'Yes! Don't mind us at all!' agreed Tonks.

'We are just here for your amusement aren't we?' accused Hermione.

Remus and Tonks just glanced at each other and laughed. Fleur joined in and Hermione was left feeling huffy. But soon she joined in too, as Fleur's laughter was precious and contagious to her.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Fleur sat down at the table, 'If you don't mind, I am rather 'ungry.'

'Yes! Of course! Here, let me,' piped up Tonks, serving Fleur with a plate of fettucine.

The delicious aroma, along with the tremendous taste made Fleur realise exactly how ravenous she really was. Hermione chuckled and allowed herself to tuck in heartily in the delish pasta also. Remus gave Tonks a satisfied smile. Tonks grinned back and kissed him.

Fleur and Hermione finished eating at roughly the same time, both eyeing each other at their last spoonfuls, racing each other.

Hermione won because she had shoved the last two in without chewing, resulting in her choking tremendously. Fleur calmly swallowed her last bite and went to help Hermione. She stroked Hermione's throat and abdomen. Somehow it relieved Hermione from her choking fit and she coughed.

'T-thanks Fleur. Whew,' she hacked.

Fleur rolled her eyes, 'That's what you get for trying to beat a Veela at an eating contest.'

'Ah that's right, Veelas have a higher metabolism than regular wizards,' commented Remus.

Fleur clapped her hands delighted, 'ow could I forget? Remus is so well educated!'

Tonks grumbled nudging Remus playfully, Hermione just rolled her eyes. Remus blushed, 'Yes, well, one does try when one is able to.'

'What's with all this 'one' business?' asked Tonks, exasperatedly.

Remus glowered at her but she just gave him a mischievous grin.

Hermione and Fleur left Remus and Tonks in the living room, as Fleur still was not comfortable in returning there.

Fleur had suddenly become quiet and solemn.

'Want to go for a walk?' suggested Hermione.

'A brilliant idea, yes, it truly is,' replied Fleur in an almost silent voice, she was staring off into the distance.

Hermione made a worried face, then flung half her jacket around Fleur so that Fleur was pressed against her body.

'Mm, so warm,' murmured Fleur.

Hermione pushed her face against Fleur's skin, placing soft kisses on her neck and shoulders. Fleur 'mm'ed and giggled, placing a hand on

Hermione's cheek, 'You are so good to me, 'Ermione. What 'ave I done to deserve you?'

'Live and breathe, that's all you have to do,' responded Hermione a matter-of-factly.

Fleur chuckled, 'Indeed, then I must insist that you continue your own breathing and quite effective kissing.'

Hermione suddenly noticed how heavy Fleur's breathing became, she smirked; glad that she could have such an effect.

'Yeah? I suppose I should stop then, if you're gonna have trouble breathing,' whispered Hermione, brushing her lips gently against Fleur's ear.

'Don't you dare,' growled Fleur, pulling Hermione in close, lips crashing down in a passionate kiss.

Since Fleur had a fairly strong grip on Hermione's collar, as Hermione went falling down to the ground she was dragged along also.

Hermione managed to make her girlfriend fall on top of her. Legs tangled and in fits of giggles, they stared into each other's eyes, appreciating the other for the great support and love they gave.

Fleur gasped at the freezing hand snaking its way under her jacket & shirt. In response she pulled Hermione down roughly for another lusty kiss.

**Well? Still keeping you interested? Review, you know you want to!**


	8. Chapter 8: Shocked Revelations

**Here is the 8th chapter of Loving Fleur Delacour, it is not as long as I would like, but I figured, I'd post it now to celebrate the fact that I am now on holiday! YAY! No more school for 2 weeks! But sadly, I must still study and get work done, BUT I will have more time to fic! YAY! So anyways, read on! Enjoy!**

**PS This chapter is dedicated to my Remus/Sirius shipping friend! If she is reading this, I hope you like the plot twist! HAHA!**

'Why, don't you both look like cats that have been catching plenty of mice?' remarked Remus, a twinkle evident in his eye.

'Mm, Hermione, you appear to have some grass in your hair,' commented Tonks calmly reaching over to pluck the offending blade of grass from behind Hermione's right ear.

'And you Fleur, your shirt is wrinkled, maybe I should iron it for you next time?' jibed Remus.

Both Fleur and Hermione blushed bright red, knowing full well that Remus and Tonks had guessed what they had just been up to. Fleur regained her composure and said, 'I think we ought to go have a picnic, the grass is not moist and the air is not as cold now.'

'Indeed. I suppose you both have been running? You seem so flush,' replied Remus.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, 'Whatever Remus, I think it's a good idea, Tonks? What do you think?'

Tonks clapped her hands excitedly, 'Yes! Definitely! I haven't been on a picnic since, well, since I was little.'

Remus folded his paper, 'Right then. Whoever is the best cook shall prepare the picnic.'

'That rules you out, Remus!' joked Hermione.

He threw the TV guide at her.

'Ow about us three women cook, Remus can just be like other men; watch the sport and grunt,' suggested Fleur.

The other two females burst out laughing. Remus looked rather insulted, 'Huh! Well, I may as well just do that now!'

In a mock huff he left the room, plunking down on the couch, switching on not the sport but the nature channel. Again the three women laughed and began to prepare the picnic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill thought about the information that he had just gathered, his ex-girlfriend was now screwing his little brother's best friend and ex-crush.

What were the odds? He growled, not liking the idea that perhaps Hermione had stolen Fleur from him. Perhaps Fleur had been under a spell; perhaps she had actually been blackmailed. Hermione was certainly smart enough to pull it off.

Bill shook his head; he couldn't believe that he was being so paranoid. After his little moment of madness he went to his fridge and pulled out a six pack of beer. Too much thinking, he would just drink it away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks was covered head to toe in flour. Fleur tried her best to avoid bursting out a guffaw. Hermione smacked her hand on the table, and then gripped it, trying not to betray her amusement.

'Who did that?' asked Tonks in a dangerously calm voice, barely concealing her anger.

In fact, neither woman had done so; it had actually been Remus who had sneaked in behind Tonks when she had removed the mud cake from the oven.

The smell was so enticing that Remus had removed himself from his seating, practically salivating, and when he saw his opportunity to tease

Tonks, he took it. Now he was definitely sure that it had been worth it, though he wondered if it would cut back his share of the desserts.

'Why are you still sniffing around here? You can't eat anything till we're at least outside!' exclaimed Tonks, hitting Remus' wandering hand with her spatula.

Remus gave her as glowering look and slunk back to the living room.

'Such a big baby,' called Hermione after him.

They laughed as the TV volume was turned up, broadcasting the weather.

'Well, at least we know that it will not rain,' commented Fleur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A groggy Bill, bleary eyed and burping the last contents of his beer, hoisted himself up, realising that that he ought to clean himself up. He lumbered to the bathroom, turned the shower on full blast, then realised he was still wearing clothes. He stripped and flung the soaking garments in the corner of the bathroom. It soon steamed up, Bill was never the one to need a cold shower, and just an ordinary shower was able to wake him. Refreshed and clean he dressed in a shirt and jeans. Deciding that a hot cooked lunch might do him some good, he apparated to his local café restaurant.

'What can I get you luvvy?' asked the stereotypical American style looking waitress.

'How about a black coffee and you lunch special?' asked Bill.

'Sure, one black coffee and special coming right up,' replied the waitress, winking at him.

Bill fell deep into thought once more, Fleur winked at him when he was visiting Harry and Ron in Hogwarts back when the TriWizard Tournament was running. Now, she would never wink at him again. He frowned, maybe he should go see for himself, it was really true, and then he would make a proper decision. Yes, he would go and visit. It's not as if he was obsessed about her now, was he? He nodded and sat there determinedly, munching away at his lunch, not noticing that the waitress had offered him a free dessert.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ah, Tonks, just stay where you are and don't move,' warned Hermione.

'Huh? Why?' questioned Tonks, though froze obediently.

As Hermione's face contorted she became suspicious, she turned her head, but not before Remus and dumped a handful of ice down her shirt. She squealed tremendously and jumped up and about, trying to shake the ice chips out of her top.

Hermione and Fleur fell to the grass laughing their heads off.

'Why is everyone picking on me!' demanded Tonks.

Remus dodged an ice chip flicked at him, wiping tears from his eyes.

'Because we love you?' he suggested.

Tonks rolled her eyes dramatically then tackled him, accidentally forcing them to roll down the hill towards the lake. Both yelled, 'SHIT!' just as they landed face first into the water.

This scene just caused even more hilarity for Hermione and Fleur. Hermione finally calmed to conjure towels and Fleur got the food ready.

'See what you did?' accused Tonks.

Remus opened his mouth in shock, 'You were the one who tackled me!'

'If I didn't know better, I'd think that you were two children bickering not dating one another,' commented Hermione.

'Oh but we're not,' said Tonks quite seriously.

'Pardon?' asked Fleur, taken aback.

Hermione quirked her brow, 'Um… As far as I've known, heck, all of us have known, you two have been dating.'

'No. That's not quite possible, going out together yes, but not dating. For you see, I'm gay,' stated Remus simply.

'A fag,' added Tonks tragically.

'I prefer flamboyant and fancies boys,' snorted Remus.

'Fag,' shot back Tonks, running out of insults.

Remus sighed and patted her on the back.

'Woah, woah! Hang on a minute! But what about all the touching, kissing and sleeping in the same room?' asked Hermione, completely and utterly confused.

Fleur nodded in furious agreement, 'Oui, you certainly act like a couple!'

'Oh, we do that for fun. Well, let's say we're friends with benefits,' laughed Tonks.

'Actually, that makes me bisexual, then doesn't it?' wondered Remus out loud.

'I'm gay too, yet I find this all very disturbing,' muttered Hermione.

Fleur clutched her in a hug, 'You're not the only one, mes ami.'

'Well, take some time to think, but I can assure, I've not had sex with any man, apart from Sirius,' added Remus.

This time Hermione really did fall over, 'WHAT! With Sirius! Okay, I really am in need of some therapy!'

Tonks laughed at their expressions, Remus looked somewhat indignant, but sighed, 'Just because I'm older than you doesn't mean I can't love too!'

'Fair enough,' replied Hermione.

'Well, I think it is rather sweet. It's certainly very cute now that I think about it,' said Fleur quietly, giving Remus a tight hug, realising that mentioning Sirius was painful.

'Well, thank you, Fleur,' murmured Remus.

Following the uncomfortable silence, they began to eat. The food was delicious; the women had really outdone themselves. Remus especially enjoyed the fact that they had left the inner part of the roast nice and bloody, juicy and sweet, just how he like it.

They winked at each other as Remus gnawed at the bone, yet somehow daintily, and with one hand holding up the bone and the other carefully catching whatever morsel fell from the bone.

Hermione leaned over to listen to Fleur's chatter about her desire to design lingerie.

'And I would base it all upon you, ma cherie,' whispered Fleur, giggling at Hermione's fierce blush.

Hermione kissed her gratefully, 'Minx.'

A figured loomed from behind them, Fleur sat up in shock.

'Bill,' she whispered wordlessly.

'Yes, me indeed. I can't believe it, it's true. It's true,' gabbled Bill.

'Um, hi Bill. What are you doing here? Have you eaten? Would you like some lunch?' stammered Hermion, unsure of what to do.

'Don't hi me, wench. So, my little brother was right, you're screwing my fiancée. Well, ain't that just great,' growled Bill.

'I'm not your fiancée, Bill. I'm not even your girlfriend. It's over between us,' stated Fleur.

Bill turned to face her, 'Why? Why Fleur? Why drag me along for a ride? Was it fun? Was I sport to you? Or did Hermione just happen to ensnare your incurable libido?'

'Hey! You don't have to insult her!' snapped Hermione

Bill backhanded her, gasping at himself.

'Bill, I want you to leave right now,' warned Remus.

'Yeah, I'd probably best do that, so you lot can live easier,' rasped Bill, still in disbelief that he'd just smacked Hermione, who was now being held by Fleur.

Bill felt enraged, how dare they hold each other like that? How dare they be happy when he was living like a ghost?

Remus interrupted his thoughts, 'No, I just think that perhaps you can leave and then ring up and we can arrange a better time for you to visit. Maybe we can talk about this new situation after you've cooled down, hm?

Bill was about to reject the thought, but he spied Tonks slipping her wand from her pocket.

'Alright, I'm going, but you are definitely going to see me again real soon. I'll ring you,' he snarled as he disapperated.

They all sighed in relief; they had not been counting on Ron and Harry making a pit stop to visit Bill. They had not thought that Ron would tell his brother in malice. Most likely he thought that it would be harmless, Harry, of course knew better. The damage was done and there was no point crying over spilt milk. They would deal.

'I don't think he'll be too angry, if he gets a girlfriend. I think it just comes with territory. It's a werewolf thing,' explained Remus.

'But you aren't like that,' retorted Hermione.

'No, not like he is, but he isn't like a werewolf in other ways that I am. It depends on the person really, to see which werewolf qualities are brought out the most,' he added.

**Well? What do you think? Is it still running hot? Are there unnecessary bits? What do you like, what do you not like? REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Alone Time

**Chapter 9 is here, is it shorter? Hmm, if so, tell me. I'll try to elongate the chapter before posting. Hm, remember to read and review the previous chapter as well! **

**Oh yeah, this chapter seems to be not so action oriented, but people were asking for one on one time for Fleur and Hermione, so here it is. **

'I am afraid of what 'e may do to you 'Ermione. Bill 'as been jealous before,' said Fleur, hugging Hermione tight.

They were back in the mansion; Tonks had urged them to return first, she would see to cleaning up the remnants of their picnic.

'Not to worry Fleur, we'll make him see reason. You are in no way his property, part werewolf or not!' she exclaimed, kissing Fleur on the cheek.

She tried to give Fleur a reassuring look, but failed. She was quite worried herself. In all her years, she'd never dealt with a jealous boyfriend/girlfriend. In her thoughts, she wondered if it would all turn out all right, she wondered if they would be able to stay together after this. It certainly wasn't going to be easy, but then again, when was life ever easy? After all, they had already survived Luna and Ginny, surely they could survive Bill.

'As that may be, but we shall 'ave to tread carefully, oui?' murmured Fleur.

Hermione nodded gravely, indeed they would.

'I just, I don't want to lose you, and I've only just found you. Well, not just found, but like this…. You know what I mean?' babbled Hermione, clutching Fleur, burying her face into Fleur's shoulder.

'Oui, I know exactly what you mean, mon amour,' replied Fleur softly kissing Hermione.

Fleur moaned into the kiss, desperately searching for comfort. Hermione gave it to her and caressed her face with one hand, the other leading her to sit down on the bed. She ended up sitting on Hermione's lap and held Hermione close. They deepened their kiss. Hermione then pulled away to lick Fleur's lower lip and her neck. Fleur breathed in, nuzzling Hermione's hair and neck.

'You are so good to me, 'Ermione,' she whispered.

'That's because you are everything to me. You brighten my days, nights and evenings. There's no darkness that could keep me from you and there's nothing that could make me turn from you. And if you don't believe any of that, then remember this, I live to make you happy,' said Hermione.

Fleur smiled. Hermione was trying to be poetic, trying to make her forget their troubles.

'Did you know that when I first saw you, I was jealous?' said Fleur suddenly.

'Jealous? Of me? How?' asked Hermione incredulously.

'You had friends, real ones. Not superficial ones, like I did. The only real friend I 'ad was my sister. I loved her, but she is family, friends are a different matter,' sighed Fleur.

'Well, aren't you glad you came to Hogwarts then?' commented Hermione.

Fleur nodded, 'Yes, in fact I am grateful for everyday since my arrival there. I might 'ave acted indifferently to you, but I truly was fascinated by you. I 'ad wondered how Harry and Ron 'ad been able to stand you…'

Hermione huffed indignantly. Fleur held up her hand, 'Let me finish, mon amour. Yes, at the time I thought you were too arrogant and bushy 'aired for anyone to like you. Always acting the know-it-all, yet I was always enraptured with you. I couldn't figure it out, so I was unkind, 'orrid even. And for that, I apologise.'

'But Fleur, I had been the same! I'm not sure if I knew it then, but I was definitely envious of your…. assets and how everyone would pay attention when you were talking. I thought you were an airhead, but obviously, I was wrong. I mean, well, I found myself gasping when I was watching you during the TriWizard Tournament, I couldn't believe it when Bagman announced that you had run into trouble with the Grindylows!' exclaimed Hermione, pouring out her school secrets.

'In that case, I am truly grateful that I 'ave you now,' murmured Fleur, wrapping her arms around Hermione.

Hermione smirked as she felt Fleur's hand deftly making its way under and up her shirt.

'Fleur…' she began.

Fleur stopped her by engaging her in a breath-taking kiss. Hermione mouth twitched, itching to suck and lick all of Fleur, making sweet, sweet love to her glorious body.

'I sense that you wish to do something? Ma chere?' whispered Fleur seductively, grazing her teeth along Hermione's neck.

Hermione shuddered as she felt blood drawn from Fleur's abnormally sharp canines.

'I apologise for that, 'Ermione… Unless, you like that…' Fleur wondered aloud.

Hermione nodded slowly, 'It's okay. I was just… surprised.'

Fleur smiled warmly, 'I am glad. I tend to do that when I get excited.'

Hermione gave her a weak smile, wondering if she would emerge with many bites and marks of various natures.

'Do not worry, ma petite. I will not seriously 'arm you, simply make others know that you are mine,' Fleur hissed, raking her fingernails up Hermione's shirt.

Hermione responded by biting Fleur's lower lip gently. Fleur nipped on Hermione's neck, and then sucked at it violently. Hermione gasped at the sensation. She felt herself being pushed back onto the bed. Fleur straddled her waist, hair fallen down to tease Hermione's face. She tweaked Hermione's breast, which resulted in Hermione shoving leg between Fleur's as a reflex. Fleur chuckled, amused at the reaction.

'I wonder. If that is the reaction I get from doing that, what will happen if I do this?' commented Fleur, licking the area between Hermione's breasts and running her hands down Hermione's sides.

Hermione's heavy breathing and whimpering answered her, 'I… I want you.'

'I know mon amour, I want you too. And this is how I plan to go about it!' exclaimed Fleur, unceremoniously thrusting a hand to Hermione's lower area.

Hermione yelped in surprise but was soon groaning in appreciation of Fleur's ministrations.

----------------------------------------------------------------

'What are we going to do Remus?' sighed Tonks, chucking the plastic plates into the open garbage bag.

Remus had been musing, trying to think up ways to best deal with Bill. He too sighed, 'I don't know my dear. I think all we can do is to supervise the discussion and hopefully nothing will go out of hand.'

Tonks nodded, 'It's so sad. For both parties. But Bill should learn to let go, he would be so much happier if he did.'

'Which is why we must do all we can to convince him of that. I mean, I don't think I've ever seen Hermione so happy before in my life! Even when she was in Hogwarts!' added Remus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill paced back and forth in his living room, he had returned not long after his encounter with Fleur, Hermione, Remus and Tonks. He felt betrayed, by Fleur for leaving him, by Remus for not telling him, Tonks for not standing up for him and ultimately Hermione, for taking his girlfriend. But there he goes again, thinking that Fleur is still his when he knows she broke up with him so long ago now. He knew it was over, yet he couldn't let go. It seemed ridiculous for him to let go of his property, of his love.

With a vicious snarl, he swiped at a photo with him smiling, a protective arm around Fleur. It fell to the floor, smashing into many shards, he winced as one landed into his foot. Gingerly he plucked it out, plodding to the kitchen he retrieved a dustpan and swept the broken glass. How foolish he felt. How indescribably out of control he felt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was lying flat on her back drenched in sweat and essence of Fleur. The muffled laughter made her roll her eyes.

'I don't see what is so funny,' complained Hermione.

Fleur merely gave her a wide-eyed smile, 'Je suis desolee, 'Ermione, but I can't 'elp it! You were so…. 'ilarious! I still can't believe you actually asked me that!'

'What? It was just a suggestion!' replied Hermione indignantly.

'As that may be, yet, I doubt anyone who knows you would take it lightly. It's not often you'd 'ear 'Ermione Granger saying, "Sit yourself right 'ere" while pointing to 'er mouth with such a laid back tone' laughed Fleur.

Hermione gave her a glowering look, 'Fine. I won't say it then, besides, you weren't complaining when I did it.'

'Oui, true, but now I find it ever so funny!' giggled Fleur, running her fingers through Hermione's locks.

Hermione arched her head to follow Fleur's fingers and turned, crawling up her lover's body, 'You know what? I'd bet that you've never tasted yourself before.'

Fleur glanced down at Hermione's smouldering gaze and brought her lips to Hermione's. 'Non, you are right. I would like to know what I taste like,' whispered Fleur, enunciating the last 2 words.

Hermione crushed her lips against Fleur's, probing with her tongue. Fleur allowed her access and was rewarded with a taste of herself, something musky and sweet. How odd, she thought, to be of such a flavour.

'Mm, though I enjoy YOU a great deal more,' murmured Fleur.

They kissed deeply for some time before Remus knocked on their door, asking that they come downstairs so they could discuss how to deal with Bill. They could hear Tonks hissing at him to let them to 'get it on' while the sun was still up.

Hermione and Fleur replied with raucous laughter and demanded that they stop listening in to their loving.

**Like I said before, no sex. But hey, you can enjoy the implications. Review and tell me what I need to change and keep, that sort of thing. **


	10. Chapter 10: Battle Showdown

**Chapter 10! Chapter 10! Major battle! Uber importance! I hope I've written it well so that you understand all that's happening! Yay! A long chapter!**

'I'm sorry you two, but this is serious,' apologised Remus.

Hermione and Fleur gave him looks of understanding. Hermione suddenly noticed that she had forgotten to put her bra back on and raced up stairs, cheeks ablaze. Fleur and Tonks giggled to themselves while Remus just gave them a bemused look.

Hermione walked downstairs slowly, rechecking herself, 'Right, sorry about that. Okay, any suggestions?'

'Perhaps we should just let him know that it's not like he's banned to see us ever again or anything. It's just; he can't be going out or marrying Fleur. That's his main problem right?' asked Tonks.

Fleur nodded, 'Oui. That does seem to be the thing. Thought I must say that 'is eyes seemed glazed over when 'e was 'ere.'

Hermione screwed up her brow thinking, 'Yeah, I saw that too. I wonder what it was…'

'Mon Dieu!' exclaimed Fleur, slapping her head.

'What is it!' asked Remus.

'Why could I not think? Why did I not realise!' muttered Fleur.

Tonks pat her on the shoulder, 'Fleur? What is it?'

Fleur turned to them, 'Je suis desolee. Ah… I believe my Veela nature 'as something to do with Bill's inability to let go.'

Hermione thought back to a book she had been browsing in the library back when she was in her 4th year. Intrigued by Fleur's nature, she had looked up Veelas.

'Your thrall, your control over other people,' stated Hermione quietly.

Fleur nodded, 'Oui, my thrall.'

She seemed to spit the last word; it was full of malice and anger.

'For some, it is not so strong, others; it is almost like being under the Imperious curse. And that we know to be devastating. Bill thankfully is somewhat in between, yet I can't 'elp feeling that 'is werewolf gene may be intervening with 'is thought processes,' mused Fleur.

'I had offered lessons to controlling his thoughts and urges, but Bill was quite adamant that he could control them. Perhaps I should offer my help again?' mentioned Remus.

Fleur nodded, 'Oui, that would be the best, 'elping 'im take control.'

'What if he doesn't want help?' asked Tonks timidly.

'Then he'd better start praying,' replied Hermione coldly.

Remus took a hold of Hermione, 'Now, it's most likely Bill is still in control enough to understand what is happening to him. Once we explain, I'm sure he'll become more Bill like again.'

'Well, I warn you now, if it doesn't come across clear to him, then I will be doing everything in my power to stop him from harming Fleur. And I mean everything Remus,' stated Hermione, her voice harsh and unforgiving.

Remus sighed; this was not going to be easy. He could tell that Fleur was fine with discussion but Hermione was itching for a fight. She may be a strong spell fighter, but werewolves, part or pure, fought with force and strength. Bill, himself, even without transforming, was formidable. Remus hoped with his entire being that it wouldn't come down to a fight. It shouldn't, tell were human beings, they could talk it out. It wasn't like they were in a movie. Tonks hugged him, pressing her cheek against his.

'Don't worry Remus. We'll make sure nothing goes wrong, after all, we're aurors!' she chirped.

Remus sighed, 'Yeah, I suppose. We can all take care of ourselves.'

'Oui, we can,' agreed Fleur, her eyes taking on a golden tinge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night welcomed Bill with open arms. The gentle breeze caressed his limbs. He closed his eyes.

'Damned world. Taking what's mine. Hermione. You've taken from me and I'm not going to forget that,' he growled.

For now they were safe, for now he would not hunt them. In the meantime, he would embrace the darkness and howl to the moon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Is there anything we can do to counter your thrall, Fleur?' inquired Tonks.

'I'm not really sure. It depends on the person. Displays of some sort, talking, beatings, there are all sorts of ways to persuade someone that they are no longer 'with' or 'in love' with a Veela,' replied Fleur.

Hermione shivered, 'Well, I'm certainly not ready to torture Bill, and talking hasn't worked…'

'Perhaps we should just go without a plan. I have a feeling that this will all turn out all right,' murmured Remus.

'Are you crazy? There's no knowing what he might do! For all we know, he could be sharpening his claws!' exclaimed Hermione.

Fleur placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and clutched Hermione in a hug from behind, 'I think that Remus is right. We may 'ave to go into his unprepared. 'e won't suspect anything that way.'

'I don't want you to get hurt!' sad Hermione, her eyes staring straight into Fleur's with an intensity that Fleur had to look away for a moment.

'I appreciate your concern, mon amour. Believe me, I can take care of myself,' she whispered, leaning down to capture Hermione's lips with a ferocity.

Tonks gulped at the heat radiating from the two lovers, Remus just took one last look at them and excused himself to the bathroom. As Fleur let go of her mouth, Hermione pulled away with a smile.

'Trust you to make me feel better,' she said.

'Of course! What good of a lover would I be, if I didn't?' jibed Fleur, playfully poking her stomach.

'Eh… Um, so, yeah. W-we'll be r-ready tomorrow, eh?' stumbled Tonks.

Fleur turned to face Tonks, 'Oui, je suis desole Tonks. I did not mean to be so forward in front of you.'

Tonks just blushed, 'Yea, well, doesn't matter.'

She toddled out sheepishly. Remus grabbed her by the arm and pulled her against the wall, 'See! Don't drag me outside their room again! I really won't be able to stay conscious from now on!'

Tonks nodded, eyes still glazed over, 'Sorry. Wow… I had no idea it would be like that… Listening in and imagining it is different to actually seeing it….'

'Nymphadora! Will you please get a hold of yourself!' hissed Remus, shaking Tonks by the shoulders.

Little to their knowledge, Fleur and Hermione were both still in earshot. Fleur merely giggled and Hermione groaned.

'Are you telling me, we haven't actually been by ourselves, alone, at all!' asked Hermione, borderline hysterical.

'It does seem so,' replied Fleur, a smirk appearing.

'I thought they were just joking! I didn't think they'd actually been outside the door!' hissed Hermione.

Fleur kissed her softly, 'It is all right, ma chere. It does not matter, I'd rather let them listen then they turn their backs on us.'

Hermione nodded sadly, 'Yes. That's true. I'm sorry for overreacting again.'

'Je t'aime. I love you 'Ermione Granger,' whispered Fleur.

Hermione gave her a great smile, 'Really? Cause I just can't get enough of you!'

Fleur chuckled and brought her lips back down to meet Hermione's open ones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came with a strong gale blowing. The ominous clouds overhead bore no good news. A crack of lighting shocked Hermione awake. She had many experiences with a whip, namely a certain witch who welded one so lovingly to snap dangerously close to Hermione's face then mercilessly lash into her with pleasure. That deranged being was Bellatrix Lestrange. Yes, her name, her features, her dastardly and horrible laugh, it was still fresh in Hermione's mind after a dark nightmare. They had been occurring less as her time with Fleur increased. However, the trouble will Bill had brought it back. Any sort of loud noise similar to the crack of a whip would send uncontrollable shivers down Hermione's spine.

'Ermione! Why are you so sweaty?' asked Fleur in alarm, placing her cool hand over Hermione's brow.

Hermione leaned into her touch but shook her head, 'It's nothing. Just a dream.'

'Nightmare more like, dreams fill me with 'appiness, they are not meant to leave you in a sweat,' replied Fleur.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, 'Don't worry about it, it's not real, it can't harm me.'

Fleur nodded but placed an arm around Hermione all the same, 'Then, 'ave a little snooze without nightmares, before we really must get up.'

Hermione snuggled into Fleur's side, resting her face on Fleur's ample chest. Fleur breathed steadily, making sure she could watch Hermione's features as Hermione fell back asleep. Thankfully, Hermione was able to gain some peace in her rest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

'Morning,' Remus greeted them as they entered the kitchen; Tonks managed a muffled 'Wotcher' from her breakfast.

Fleur nodded to the two already sitting at the table.

'Gnn,' mumbled Hermione, sleepily waving to Remus and Tonks.

Hermione made a beeline to the steaming pot of porridge that Remus had concocted carefully under Tonks' watchful eye. She ladled herself and Fleur generous portions, placed them on the table and sat down heavily. Fleur sat down next to her, passing Hermione the cream and honey, as she knew her girlfriend would soon ask for.

'Thanks,' said Hermione, surprised at the pre-emptive action.

'No problem, 'Ermione,' Fleur smiled at her.

'Damn, I'm getting predictable,' chuckled Hermione.

'Only in some ways,' Fleur had leaned over to whisper in her ear.

Hermione blushed and stared straight into her porridge, attacking it with a new found hunger. Fleur giggled to herself and began eating.

It wasn't long after a few mouthfuls that all felt a massive vibration hit the mansion. A bright red light slammed into the kitchen window, shattering it. They jumped up, wands out and ready. There out by the gate of the back fence they spotted Bill. He had his wand grasped awkwardly in his half transformed paw. He pointed it at the door, which flew open.

'Now that I have your attention,' growled Bill, dropping his wand, he finished his transformation and ran full speed towards the open door.

Fleur watched in horror, Bill was an extremely ugly werewolf, even more so than Remus. The saliva flecked from his wide-open jaws to land disgustingly on his paws or chest. Instead of letting him ruin the mansion, the four made a quick decision and decided to meet him outside. Fleur froze, never had she ever seen Bill like this. Hermione realised the danger and ran in front of Fleur, brandishing her wand, sending a well-aimed stun spell at Bill. He only narrowly dodged it and kept running. A thunderstorm began to pour heavily.

'Bill! Stop it! Old boy, you agreed that we'd talk this out!' shouted Remus.

'NRFGH! GRR! EURGH!' replied Bill in savage snaps.

Tonks managed to leap onto him and grab him in a headlock. Bill stopped momentarily and proceeded to claw at his back to dislodge Tonks. He managed only after her snapped at her with his massive jaws. She shrieked and was hurled off, slamming into the fence.

Hermione blasted him with a stun spell, which this time hit his shoulder. It was evident through his sudden loss of use of his right forelimb. He fell heavily and growled. Scrabbling to stand up, he hobbled angrily at Hermione.

Remus became enraged, how could Bill do this, he was far from human right now. Remus quickly checked Tonks, spelling her head in a bandage and summoned a bottle of water to place next to her. He levitated her into the shelter of the garden shed. He then began to rip his clothes off, if he couldn't deal with Bill through talking, he would have to deal with him in his own language. Defeat. Remus stood a fair way from Tonks in case his painful transformation caused him to hit her accidentally.

Normally, Remus would never consider voluntarily transforming, but after many disciplinary lessons and hard-core meditation, Remus had mastered the way to transform while keeping his mind. It angered him that Bill had declined the offer to gain this experience and knowledge. Now he could utilize it and teach Bill who was the better werewolf and man.

He lunged at Bill, who had regained feeling in his forelimb, halting his attack on Hermione's shield charm. Fleur had come round in time to flick her wand to send a barrage of ropes to capture Bill. It hadn't worked, he had merely snapped at them with his terrible jaws and was free once more. She then tried the body bind, but Bill's rage wore it off much more quickly.

Remus roared a challenge, he clawed Bill's muzzle and attempted to pin him to the ground, leaving time for the women to escape to a better position

'Ermione! Get over 'ere!' screamed Fleur.

Hermione was dangerously close to the sharp teeth and vicious blows being exchanged by the two werewolves. The tussle was taking a turn for the worse. Bill was obviously winning now. He was at his prime, healthy and had a lot more brute strength behind him, his anger intensifying it. Remus was a lot older than Bill, though he was healthy now; he still hadn't regained all his muscle from his intensive training. With more solid land under his paws, Bill pushed Remus backwards. Finally in a large and devastating blow, Bill body slammed Remus into the massive oak tree. Remus gasped and fell unconscious, face first into the mud puddles.

Fleur screamed as Hermione was pinned beneath Remus' limp form. He was breathing heavily and Hermione gasped as she realised that he was bleeding from his side. Bill had managed to slash him as Remus had tried to manoeuvre the fight away from the women.

'Remus! Wake up! Please wake up!' pleaded Hermione, shaking Remus' shaggy form.

'Ermione! Please! No!' sobbed Fleur, racing over to shield Hermione.

Bill had taken this moment to rest. Now that he realised that his quarry was conveniently not going anywhere, he circled them. Enjoying the smell of the fear radiating off the two hysterical women. Fleur turned to face Bill, tears flowing down her face, 'Bill! PLEASE! Do not do this! You are not yourself.'

'No? Earg… Yugh.. You..d-did theesss to mae,' hissed Bill, prowling forward, his muzzle caked in mud.

'Please! Bill! Leave her alone! It's not her fault! It's the Veela thrall! You need to fight it!' yelled Hermione.

The little of Bill's conscious understanding made him halt. Breathing heavily, he pointed his blazing eyes at Hermione.

'Yeah, I knew you could understand me. It's not you and it's not Fleur. This is all just old magic! Just believe and think about how wonderful it is to be human,' shouted Hermione, glad that he had not come any closer.

Fleur, frightened for her life and Hermione's, transformed; the movement snapped Bill out of his thought. He growled and lunged at her.

'NOOOOOOO!' screamed Hermione.

Fleur rolled away, a gash trickling blood down her arm. Fleur had sprouted wings and scaly claws. Her face was speckled with blue green scales and her eyes were golden. Her hair had a wild look to it, almost seeming alive. She leapt up and clawed at him, shrieking horribly. Hermione cried out as Bill head-butted Fleur painfully in the stomach. Agitated by Hermione's shrill cry, he back pawed her and her head snapped back. Fleur shrieked in horror and flung herself across Hermione's torso. Bill swiped at Fleur, who returned the attack, but she was too concerned for Hermione and Remus' prone forms to truly battle Bill properly.

Hermione strained to whisper into Fleur's ear, 'Run! Please! Run for me!'

Fleur shook her head gallantly, rasping, 'Non, never in a million years.'

Believing that her time had come, Fleur reformed into human form, grasped Hermione in a hug and placed a chaste but loving kiss on Hermione's lips.

Bill saw this and he slumped to the muddy ground, his eyes still transfixed to the couple. Suddenly he started heaving and howling. It wasn't until he transformed back that they realised that he was crying. Bill wailed with remorse. That one act of human love was all he needed to remember his race.

Fleur managed to wrench Remus off Hermione. Remus came round and coughed, he had been mildly winded, but other than that, no broken bones, just massive bruises and a splitting headache.

'Thank goodness,' he sighed.

**Ha ha! That is the end of chapter 10, but not of this fic! Loving Fleur Delacour has one more UBER event to occur before it finishes! It's a showdown between……**

**No, you can just find out yourself! Anyways, did you like that? Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise For Hermione

**Thank you everyone who read and reviewed! I live for it! Writing the fic is wonderful and the reviews are the icing on the cake! Keep them coming! The newest part of the story came to me somehow last night, and I thought, oh man, that'd be so funny! **

'I am deeply ashamed of myself,' breathed Bill regretfully.

Fleur shook her head, 'There is nothing to be ashamed of. It is 'ardly your fault at all. With my awful thrall combined with your uncontrolled werewolf genes, you are not to blame.'

'But there is my fault! Remus offered assistance and I spurned him!' retorted Bill bitterly.

'Let's just be glad that no one was seriously harmed,' wheezed Remus.

Bill rushed to his side and clutched his hand, 'Remus, old friend, take an apology from a fool. Consider me your disciple of discipline, if you'll still have me of course.'

Remus placed his hand on Bill's bowed head, 'Of course. I wouldn't deny a friend in need.'

Tonks sighed in relief that the drama and pain was all over. She sported a nasty bruise and winced each time she moved her torso.

'I'm sorry. I wish I 'ad thought of it sooner and saved you the trouble of being overwhelmed with emotion,' apologised Fleur.

Bill glanced at her and gave her a weak but understanding smile. Hermione watched warily as Bill tried extremely hard to keep his face neutral. She could tell that he was still fighting the urge, but after seeing them kiss, was in better control. She handed him a cup of hot chocolate, 'Well, Bill. I am all for helping you, so if you need something, just ask and I'll see what I can do, okay?'

'Thanks Hermione. I'll remember that,' he replied gratefully.

They sat in silence for sometime, contemplating what could have happened and what they would do in future. Understandably, Bill was eager to have Remus teach him methods and exercises to channel his thoughts. They decided that for the time being, Bill would take up a guest room in the mansion until his training was complete.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

'Fleur? Are you awake?' inquired Hermione, poking her head around the bedroom door.

She had been up early, making breakfast for everyone. Remus and Bill had already been up even before her. She was glad that Bill was making such an effort. Tonks had slept on the couch that night because she had been up late watching adult movies. No one else had wanted to join her so she had decided to watch it at night. Hermione had shivered involuntarily when Tonks had invited her to join her. Fleur had just given Tonks a roll of her eyes, saying that she had a lot more fun in her bedroom and would not need any fake porn stars. Hermione had thought that she would pass out from embarrassment. Tonks had laughed loudly and patted Hermione on the back whispering, 'You're that good, huh? More power to you!'

Just remembering that made Hermione blush profusely.

Fleur was not in bed. Hermione was puzzled; she certainly hadn't seen her downstairs.

'Fleur? Baby?' she ventured again.

She heard a distinct cough and the water turned on in the en suite. She opened the door cautiously after knocking, 'Are you alright Fleur?'

'Oui, I am fine. I'll be down in a minute,' came the ragged reply, followed by more coughing and retching.

This alarmed Hermione tremendously and she burst into the bathroom, to see Fleur bent over the toilet bowl, spewing out anything that hadn't digested from last night's dinner.

'Fleur! You're not fine! Shit! You're feverish!' exclaimed Hermione, dragging Fleur upstanding and sat her on the side of the bathtub.

Fleur was a mess, her hair was unkempt and her eyes were bloodshot. She seemed to be absolutely exhausted. Hermione handed her a cup of water to rinse her mouth.

'You look exhausted! If you were so tired we shouldn't have…. Last night. I, um. You should have said you wanted to sleep!' babbled Hermione.

This outburst made Fleur laugh, which then cause her to drop the cup, the pieces smashing and scattering all over the floor.

'Sacre bleu…' moaned Fleur, lifting herself up and nearly tripped.

'Fleur! I can clean it up!' gasped Hermione, forcefully pushing Fleur down to sit.

Fleur looked at her with a bleary eye, ''Ermione, it 'ad nothing to do with the wonderful loving you gave me last night. I… I must 'ave caught a cold and it's just affecting me now.'

Hermione gave her a sceptical look, 'Yeah, like I'm gonna believe this is from a cold.'

'Alright, fine. It's not a cold, but believe me, it'll be gone by this afternoon,' wheezed Fleur.

Hermione took a mini vacuum from under the sink, 'Well, you'd better stay in bed then, okay?'

She hoovered the remaining fragments and kissed Fleur on her forehead. Fleur gave her an appreciative smile, 'I will and maybe a shower wouldn't go amiss.'

'I'll bring up some breakfast for you when you're done,' called Hermione as she left the bathroom.

Fleur sighed in relief as she turned on the shower, running only the cold water. She thought that perhaps if she really did catch a cold it wouldn't matter, but then she might give it to Hermione, and she really didn't want that to happen. Truth be told, she knew that she would have to reveal her family secret to Hermione eventually. It was inevitable, especially if Hermione was the one she cared for the most. She glanced at herself in the mirror before stepping into the freezing cold waterfall, 'Face it Delacour. If you don't tell 'er, she'll never full trust you ever again.'

Now she realised that the situation was going to be a lot more worse when she awoke the next morning. She definitely needed to explain it all to Hermione as soon as possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hermione? Where's Fleur?' inquired Tonks.

'She's sick. I'm going to take breakfast up to her,' replied Hermione, grabbing several plates and a glass.

Remus had his nose buried in a newspaper and Bill was hungrily shovelling in scrambled eggs on toast whole. Hermione stopped her busy collection to stare at Bill. Bill stopped eating, self conscious of Hermione's gaze, 'What?'

'You are eating whole pieces of toast with scrambled eggs piled on top in one mouthful each,' stated Hermione.

'So?' challenged Bill.

'Bill! If you weren't a werewolf, you'd be a pig! You can't be THAT hungry?' Hermione exclaimed.

Remus coughed slightly to interrupt, 'Actually, Hermione. His training is exactly the reason he is eating like a machine.'

Hermione gave him an incredulous glare and sighed, 'Fine, but I hope that you'll be going shopping today in that case, cause we are running low on food supplies.'

'My job! I'm going shopping today! Just write out a list and I'll bring it all back,' exclaimed Tonks, hurriedly finishing her coffee.

Hermione glanced at the several empty coffee mugs around Tonks' placemat, 'A little too much caffeine, hmm?'

'Huh?' was all she got in reply.

'Yes, Tonks has unfortunately discovered the muggle poison. You really shouldn't have let her try it,' admonished Remus.

Hermione shrugged, 'Well, at least I know she'll remember to go shopping and be awake for it.'

Remus snorted in contempt, 'Yes, but you don't have to sleep with her.'

'Ah Remus? I thought that you don't swing that way,' interjected Bill, mouth wide open to take a great gulp of juice.

'Yes, you are right there, but well, maybe I swing both ways,' replied Remus.

'Oh. Right, okay,' mumbled Bill, returning to his hunger rampage.

Tonks grabbed her gently, 'Give her our regards.'

'Mmph,' came the reply from the two males.

Hermione laughed as she finished tidying up the tray and made her way back upstairs to feed Fleur.

------------------------------------------------------------

'Fleur, breakfast, can I come in?' Hermione knocked at the door quietly, in case Fleur had gone back to sleep.

'Mmm? Come in mon amour,' welcomed Fleur.

'Hungry?' questioned Hermione, giving her love a warm smile.

Fleur yawned, 'Oui, quite. Mm, that smells wonderful!'

Hermione grinned and sat beside Fleur, she placed the tray down and kissed Fleur on the cheek, 'Feeling any better?'

'A little. 'Ermione, you don't 'ave to do that!' exclaimed Fleur, as Hermione offered to literally feed her.

Hermione chuckled, 'It's okay. No one else is here. Just you and me. Come on, let me baby you.'

Fleur gave her an appalled look but gave in, opening her mouth. Hermione placed the forkful of scrambled eggs in Fleur's mouth and giggled.

'I am not 'aving you feed me if you are going to laugh!' huffed Fleur.

'Alright! Alright! I'm sorry. Here,' apologised Hermione.

Fleur decided that she would at least be able to drink by herself. The excitement had made her feel rather parched, so she ended up draining the juice in one go.

'Woah! Um, do you want another glass?' asked Hermione.

Fleur flicked one eye in her direction, 'Non, I am fine. Merci beacoup. Mm, this is very nice, did you add something to the eggs?'

Hermione gave her a surprised look, 'Yeah, no one else noticed. It's a sprinkle of cinnamon.'

'Really? I didn't think cinnamon went with egg. Hm. I love it and I love you,' said Fleur, tweaking Hermione's nose.

Hermione grinned, glad to be of service. She watched Fleur finish her breakfast happily. When Fleur finished, Hermione gathered the plates and placed them in a stack on the tray.

'Ermione? I need to tell you something,' murmured Fleur, taking the plunge.

Here it was, the truth, well, most of the truth, she wasn't telling any lies but she wasn't letting it all out just yet. Hermione turned to her concerned, 'Yeah, Fleur? What is it, babe?'

'For the next three days I may be very…. 'ow should I say..? ah, 'orny?' ventured Fleur.

Hermione did a double take, 'What?'

'Yes, that is probably the best word for it. 'Ermione, my darling, for the next three days you might want to lock me in the basement or something. I will be insatiably 'orny,' repeated Fleur.

Hermione blushed, 'Um, you said you'll be insatiable horny? Can I ask why?'

Fleur gave her an understanding look, 'Oui, certainly. It is like 'that time of the month', except I'll be extremely 'orny.'

Fleur turned away. Hermione took a while to take it all in. She whistled out a breath, 'Well, personally, after a think about it, it sounds very, very tempting.'

'But you might not want to be 'ere with me at the same time when it 'appens,' interjected Fleur.

Hermione became suspicious, 'Why?'

'Because, I will transform and get a lot wilder than you'll be used to,' sighed Fleur.

Hermione blinked, 'You'll transform?'

'Oui, but not entirely,' confirmed Fleur.

Hermione blinked again and thought a little while longer, 'Well, Fleur. I love you and I certainly don't mind a little rough play. I know you won't hurt me.'

Fleur gave a groan, 'But that is exactly why I don't want you to be around when it 'appens! I don't know if I can control myself! My 'ormones plus your gorgeous body, I don't know what I might do!'

'Hey, don't worry. It'll be fine. Wait, does this mean you'll be in the bedroom all day and night for the next three days?' asked Hermione.

Fleur gave her a grave nod. Hermione clapped once, 'I can live with that. Is this why you're sick?'

Fleur nodded again, 'Oui, it signals it.'

'Okay. Yeah, this is okay. We just gotta make sure that we'll be comfortable, plenty to eat and drink. Ah, what's three days inside? Besides, the forecast said it might rain this week. Might as well stay inside then, yeah?' said Hermione, planning aloud.

'You really are okay with this, 'Ermione?' asked Fleur cautiously.

Hermione looked into her eyes, 'Of course, I'm fine with this. I'm here to support you, be it mood swings or perpetual horniness. I will always love you.'

Fleur chuckled at Hermione's comment and gave an appreciative kiss, 'Merci, 'Ermione, my love.'

Hermione gave Fleur an extremely cheeky grin, 'Can I tell the others why we'll be up in our room for three days straight?'

'Don't you dare! Oh. Only if you really must,' replied Fleur aghast at the thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'How's your patient?' inquired Remus as Hermione bounced down the stairs.

Hermione gave him a dazzling smile, trying not to giggle, 'Oh, she'll be fine. Um. We're gonna be staying in our room for the next three days, by the way.'

Remus looked up, 'Oh? Why?'

Tonks added her curious eyes to the mix. Hermione felt her face grow hot.

'Well, I'd rather not tell you, but I strongly suggest that you not go near our room for the next three days,' replied Hermione quickly, shoving the dishes in the dishwasher.

Bill blushed furiously, Tonks muffled a giggle and Remus raised his eyebrow.

'Oh. Well, we'll keep that in mind,' replied Remus, busying himself to finish his paper.

'Can I join in?' asked Tonks in an amazingly innocent voice.

Hermione stared at her in amazement, 'Tonks! Are you kidding me? You better be!'

Tonks just burst out laughing and gave Hermione a hug as an apology.

Hermione and Bill avoided looking at each other. He knew exactly why they'd be gone for the next three days. Hermione was a little unsettled, but what could she do about it. Besides, Bill was over it now. He had managed to get the sad look in his eyes out of his system.

'Um, don't forget to keep your wand with you. Spell away the smaller scratches, they sting more and maybe take some Berocca,' murmured Bill as she walked past him.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, turned and gave him a hug, 'Thanks, Bill.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The night came quickly upon them, or maybe just to Hermione because she was anxious about the next three days. Three, what a strange number, thought Hermione. Fleur had recovered quite nicely and was no longer hacking nor vomiting. Tonks had restocked the fridge thankfully and Hermione had taken up supplies to her and Fleur's bedroom. Guessing that excessive sex will cause excessive hunger, she grabbed extra just in case.

Fleur and Hermione bid the others a very goodnight and headed up to sleep.

'Ermione, you'd best go to sleep now,' said Fleur suddenly.

'Huh? I'm not that unfit!' retorted Hermione indignantly.

Fleur shook her head, 'It's not that, mes ami. Mm, please? Sleep?'

Hermione looked at her and kissed her softly, 'Alright, because you asked me to. Will I know when you're….. um, hot and bothered?'

'Oui, you will know when you wake,' replied Fleur, kissing Hermione again.

Hermione lay down and felt Fleur come behind and hug her. Hermione held Fleur's hand and closed her eyes.

'Thank you for being mine,' whispered Fleur, nuzzling into Hermione's neck.

Soon Fleur joined her in her peaceful slumber.

**Well, there you go! Exciting? Horrible? Comments, reviews! What did you think of the end of the chapter? **


	12. Chapter 12: 3 Days and 3 Nights

Here it is! Chapter 12. Thank you to all who reviewed within the short time between chapter 11 and 12. This is about as smutty as I'll ever get I think, so, try it out and see.

Hermione was having a wonderful dream, she was with Fleur and they were having a grand time bowling. Suddenly Fleur grabbed her in a tight hug, suffocating.

'Umph! Fleur! Lemme go! C…can't breathe!' yelped Hermione.

At this moment Hermione awoke to the feeling of her face pressed up against something very soft, but it was suffocating. It was warm, but she needed to breath. Hermione leapt up, a moan emitted from next to her.

'Fleur?' asked Hermione cautiously.

Fleur had been pressed up against Hermione, breasts against her face.

Fleur fluttered one eye open slyly, 'Mm, mon amour, do you know 'ow wonderful your mouth is?'

Hermione's mouth fell open; Fleur's front was wet around the chest area. Had she been sucking on Fleur in her sleep? Then she vaguely recalled having ice cream in her dream.

Hermione blushed bright red, 'Oh… The Veela thing…'

'It's alright 'Ermione, I enjoyed it ever so much,' whispered Fleur, lifting a finger to trace Hermione's cheek.

'G'morning,' breathed Hermione, taking in Fleur's seductive and terribly predatory smile.

Fleur just pounced onto unceremoniously, 'Mm, you make me so 'ot!'

Hermione was straddled under Fleur, 'Aren't you hungry? Let's have breakfast first, hm?'

Fleur's eyes lit up, 'Oui, I am 'ungry, for you.'

With that Fleur bent down to start kissing and sucking on Hermione's neck roughly. Hermione gasped at the immense pleasure. She responded by fondling Fleur's breasts and body. Fleur moved on to Hermione's chest, then waist and lower.

'Time to eat,' announced Fleur huskily, grinning at her position between Hermione's legs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Do you suppose they're awake?' asked Tonks.

Remus groaned, hating to be woken up, 'Tonks! Go back to sleep! It's still 6:00!'

He grumbled and rolled over and closed his eyes again.

'I want to watch Remus!' demanded Tonks childishly.

'Well, I don't. Don't be disgusting!' groaned Remus.

Tonks whacked him lightly, 'I'm not being disgusting, I'll bet it's really beautiful.'

'I'd rather not be discussing our friends' sex life!' exclaimed Remus.

Tonks grumbled to herself and leapt out of bed.

Remus sat up, 'And where do you think you're going?'

'Nowhere, just to the bathroom,' replied Tonks innocently.

Remus rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, right. Come back here, you!'

He gasped as Tonks made a dash through the door. He swore and dressed himself in a robe then followed her upstairs. A drawn out scream shocked him so that he tripped on the stairs, hurriedly he picked himself up and joined Tonks on the landing.

Tonks was pressing her ear against the door in fascination, 'Oh wow…'

'Nymphadora Tonks! Stop it! Leave them alone!' hissed Remus.

He paled as he heard various thumps and moans of ecstasy emitted from the room. He wondered if it would be polite to suggest soundproofing rooms in future.

--------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh…. Fleur, don't do that. Wait, no! Ahh..! Oh, that's so good…' moaned Hermione, oblivious to their outside visitors.

Fleur was attacking her body with reckless abandon, savage kisses and soft touches; the odd combination drove Hermione mad with lust and rapture. It seemed that presently Fleur was up for more 'doing' than being 'done'. Hermione could accept that, but she wished to show Fleur how much she cared and loved her too. Perhaps tomorrow would be her turn. However right now she was not complaining, not at all. Instead her various moans, groans and hisses were encouragement to Fleur to continue.

'I want you to scream my name 'Ermione,' whispered Fleur.

Hermione's eyes rolled back, 'Again, Fleur? I've what screamed your name 5 times already and probably have woken Remus, Tonks and Bill up!'

Fleur kissed her hard to stop her, 'Shh. You talk too much, mon amour.'

Fleur straddled Hermione again and started to rub herself up and down Hermione's body.

Hermione felt the slick sensation wash over her, Fleur was teasing her. Must be punishment for talking too much thought Hermione.

The next time Fleur slid up Hermione's body, she didn't stop at her chest and slide back down; instead she sat on Hermione's face.

'You 'ad a suggestion last time?' breathed Fleur, fingers curling into Hermione's hair.

'Mmph,' came the muffled reply, but Hermione knew what Fleur was asking for.

Hermione gave Fleur what she wanted and soon Fleur was writhing on top of Hermione, breathing ragged and sharp at each lick. Fleur gripped Hermione's hair harder now, the speed being picked up, 'Oh… yes… 'Ermione, faster.. oh… stop teasing me! MERDE!'

Hermione had added her fingers to the mix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks missed a step as she and Remus walked back downstairs, flushed and very embarrassed. Tonks caught herself just in time, 'Okay, so maybe I won't listen at their door anymore.'

'Thank you!' breathed Remus.

In their bedroom, Tonks stopped suddenly and turned to Remus, 'Mm, you know, since we're up, we might as well…'

Remus rolled his eyes, 'Well, it didn't take much for you to get excited now did it?'

Tonks glared at him, 'Come on, you have to admit, that was hot! You can't seriously be telling me that you're not even a little bit turned on?'

'Ah well, maybe…' began Remus.

This was enough of an answer for Tonks and she whooped silently, dragging the hapless Remus onto the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

In another room in the mansion, Bill was having trouble sleeping. Not only was he a full-grown man, he had enhanced werewolf hearing. Unfortunately Remus had not yet taught him how to ignore certain sounds. Growling angrily, he attempted to shove as many pillows as he could over his head. The ecstatic sounds made from Fleur and Hermione's room were thankfully muffled. Bill managed 5 minutes of sleep before being woken by Tonks' screaming.

'Doesn't anyone sleep around here!' yelled Bill, finally casting a silencing charm on his door.

----------------------------------------------------

Fleur and Hermione stopped their loving for the moment, realising that they were not the only ones awake anymore. Fleur just grinned wildly, 'Mm, I don't quite need the encouragement though…'

'What! SHIT! They could HEAR us!' exclaimed Hermione, leaping up.

Fleur propped herself up on an elbow and watched Hermione in fascination, various areas drawing her eye. Hermione rummaged in her scattered clothing for her wand. Upon discovery, she blasted a very secure silence charm on the door and stood naked, bare all for Fleur to enjoy. So she stood breathing heavily, agitated her lack of precautions. She berated herself mentally, wondering what on earth she'd do if she were a male and made Fleur fall pregnant. Luckily for her, they wouldn't need to worry about contraception, but still, the fact that they never considered it scared Hermione a little.

'Do you need a rest, amour?' lilted Fleur, temporarily sated.

Hermione gives her a brief nod, 'If you can let me.'

'Of course, come, sleep 'ere. You'd best sleep while you can,' replied Fleur, patting the empty space beside her.

Hermione slipped next to her and rested her face on Fleur's chest, thankful for the warmth. Her eyes flutter close, exhausted of the vigorous two hours of constant exercise. Fleur is not yet exhausted, far from it, but she knows she must allow her love to rest. She contents herself with the gentle touches and caresses. Stroking of the hair, the limbs and face. Hermione's light moan of delight and small smile filled Fleur with joy.

Half an hour had passed, this surprised Fleur, thinking that she'd be demanding sex for the full 36 hours from Hermione. Yet at that moment, Hermione, in her sleep kicked the blanket, he leg falling back in between Fleur's legs. The contact was immediate electricity to Fleur and she was recharged, in sense of her libido.

'Ah, 'Ermione, dear, you are going to 'ave to wake, ma chere,' murmured Fleur, taking pleasure from Hermione's leg.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks looked at her watch, 'Well, since they were missing for breakfast and lunch, I don't suppose they'd be done for dinner, hey?'

'Nope,' grunted Bill, who at this point didn't care, because it meant that there was more food for him.

Remus muffled a snort, wondering why on earth the Daily Prophet had a headline proclaiming 'Hasling Hairlions Invade Hogsmede'. He mused that Luna's father had finally received his partnership of the Wizard paper.

Tonks gave him a peck on the cheek, 'Thanks for this morning.'

'Hm? Oh, well, you wouldn't stop pestering me. You're welcome,' replied Remus.

This time it was Bill's turn to snort. Tonks turned to look at him, 'Hm, something the matter Bill? Oh, do you want to be a friend with benefits as well?'

Bill near face faulted into his cereal, 'Um, no. I'm fine Tonks. Ah, you know what? I'm full, I think I'll take a shower before meditation, that okay Remus?'

'Uh huh,' replied Remus, as Bill edged out the door.

'What? It was a simple question,' stated Tonks.

'Yes, but I think you should keep them to yourself or at least word them differently,' suggested Remus.

'Oh,' was all that came to Tonks' mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't believe its midday already,' muttered Hermione, trying to catch her breath.

Fleur gave her an incredulous glance, 'Already? Not that I am complaining, but 'ave been exercising for 5 'ours straight now since you woke up.

Hermione returned her a sly grin,' Yeah, but how can I resist you? Your eyes, your hips and of course we can't forget your ass.'

This time it was Fleur's turn to grin, her teeth showing a rather sharpness to them.

'Well, let me feed you at least,' said Fleur, taking a slice of apple in her mouth and offering it to Hermione.

Hermione accepted and took the apple from her, thanking her with a deep kiss. Hermione sighed and sat back, loving the fact that she did not need to put on clothes. Of course, showering had been a must, but that was even better because, why would they shower alone? Their small inconsistent meals ended up being exchanges by kissing.

Hermione's favourite snack moment however, was when Fleur thought that she could eat a strawberry uninterrupted. In fact, the way she was eating it made Hermione extra horny and soon the strawberry was incorporated into their made up sex game. Eventually they managed to stop touching each other to feed each other the remaining punnet of red fruit.

Fleur had finished her last piece of strawberry had been contemplating the bottle of chocolate sauce very evilly. Hermione followed her gaze and promptly got up to retrieve it. Hermione's eyes glazed over in lust as she proceeded to squeeze copious amounts of the liquid onto Fleur's hot skin. Fleur shivered, 'It's cold.'

'Well, I'd best remedy that, then, shall I?' answered Hermione.

Fleur nodded vigorously. Hermione waited, Fleur glanced at her, itching for her touch, 'Well!'

Hermione laughed, 'I was waiting for a please.'

'Please! I need you right now!' exclaimed Fleur, getting up to pull Hermione to her.

Hermione pushed her back down and very slowly began lapping up at the chocolate, starting at Fleur's neck and worked her way down. Fleur made numerous satisfied sounds, almost purring. When Hermione did make it down to her hot centre, Fleur's immediate reaction was to cry out and thrust her hands in Hermione's hair and tug gently at the strands to encourage the younger woman, as she was taking her own sweet time. Fleur tried to push her hips closer to Hermione's dancing tongue, 'Why are you torturing me so?'

'I learn from the best, 'came the uttered reply.

Fleur groaned.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was the night of the third day. By this time Hermione was slowing down, but pushed on so as not to disappoint her lover. All together, her total number of hours of sleep for the full three days came to 2 and half hours. Fleur sighed contentedly, 'You 'ave done well, 'Ermione. 'Ave I told you 'ow much you mean to me?'

'Yeah, je' taime,' replied Hermione, surprising Fleur at her use of French.

This fired up Fleur to give Hermione a full on tongue kissing. Hermione was in pure bliss. Heck, as sore as she was, it felt great, to love and be loved. A series of touches cause Hermione to shiver and orgasm. As the tremendous feeling left her, she glanced at Fleur in shock. To which Fleur replied, 'I learnt that one yesterday. With the right amount of pressure in certain spots…'

'Then obviously I have a lot more learning to do,' whispered Hermione, snaking her arm around Fleur's waist and bringing her close she nibbled on Fleur's collarbone, while gently teasing her soft folds with one hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

In the shower Fleur felt herself grow cooler, she was back to normal body temperature. She kissed Hermione briefly and sweetly, 'It is over.'

'Does that mean I can sleep for more than half an hour?' asked Hermione.

Fleur laughed, 'Oui, you can sleep to your content.'

In their bed, Fleur had her arm wrapped around Hermione, who was snuggled into her side. Fleur breathed in deeply, thoroughly enjoying the scent of her girlfriend; she lightly kissed Hermione on her forehead so as not to wake the slumbering beauty.

There you go. That was chapter 12 of Loving Fleur Delacour. No, it is NOT the end, not yet. Review! Did you enjoy that? Did it make you hot and bothered? Do you think I could have done better? Tell me!


	13. Chapter 13: Teasing & Support

Here we are, chapter 13 of Loving Fleur Delacour. Who's enjoying this fic as much as I am? Raise your hands and stand! Haha, sorry, feeling a little strange. Ah, terrible, waking up at 6:30 to go to school….. utter torture! Oh well, read and if you see anything lame, please tell me.

'Please don't make me go out there,' whimpered Hermione.

Fleur gave her a completely exasperated look. Hermione was willing enough to obscurely admit that she was going to have sex for 3 days and nights straight, yet she wasn't game enough to say good morning on the 4th. It confused Fleur to no end.

'I do not see why you will not come out, it's time you saw the sun,' said Fleur.

'You mean you? I've seen plenty of you and I want lots more,' smiles Hermione.

Fleur rolls her eyes, not as amused as she could have been, 'Non, THE sun. But merci beaucoup for the flattery.'

Hermione glanced up at her with puppy dog eyes, 'Please! I'll make it up to you! Name it! Anything!'

Fleur chuckled, 'Anything? Hm, I'd love to take that offer up, but no. We must be greeting our friends after such a long time.'

'Fine, but don't blame me if I die of embarrassment!' fumed Hermione.

Fleur gave her an encouraging and breath taking kiss, 'Do you feel better now?'

'Mmm,' was the reply, almost dreamy.

'Good morning! I trust you both slept well,' greeted Remus, playfully accentuating the 'slept' while raising his eyebrows.

Hermione gave him a withering glare, 'Yes, indeed we did. But I can't say much for you though now, can I?'

Remus merely blushed slightly and cleared his throat and ruffled his newspaper to end the short lived banter. Fleur and Tonks shook their heads in disbelief.

'At least you got as much sleep as you wanted to get,' muttered Bill.

The realisation came down upon the others like a sack of trolls. Hermione swore mentally while the others paled. A synchronized and careful glance was made at Bill. He simply stared back at them with his bloodshot eyes. Fleur was the first to issue her apology, 'Je suis desolee, Bill! I completely did not realise!'

'Yeah! Like, really! Can I do something to make it up to you!' added Hermione rapidly nodding.

Tonks and Remus muttered embarrassed apologies. Bill just guffawed, 'Well, for starters, we could at least sound proof my room!'

This caused further blushing by the occupants of Black Mansion.

Bill rolled his eyes,' Okay, let's put it this way, I'll charm my room. But you have to give me sufficient warning. Let's…. Let's say, if you are gonna get some, place something on your door knob. How's that sound?'

Hermione, Fleur and Remus agreed whole heartedly. However Tonks had a question, 'Does it matter what we hang there?'

Jaws dropped and Bill just shook his head.

'There's no point in trying to get through to you is there?' he sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After several infrequent comings and goings from Harry and Ron, life at Black mansion had been rather quiet of late. Much to Hermione's distress, they never stayed more than a week to replenish their supplies. Ron had grown haggard, while Harry constantly had bags under his eyes but neither would even listen to having a break. Hermione only hoped that they'd be sure to return every time after a raid.

'Ermione, why do you look so sad?' inquired Fleur, her face crestfallen at Hermione's look of utter despair.

Hermione turned to face Fleur, who was dressed in a beautiful summer gown, cut at just above her knees. Indeed, in once sense it was to entice Hermione and the other purely because she was hot. Hermione did enjoy the view, but of course kept herself in check.

She touched her chin tentatively with her forefinger, 'Why am I sad? I am not sad. Why do I look sad? I don't know why. Perhaps it is because I am contemplating life, contemplating what little time I have left with you.'

Fleur became alarmed, 'What? Ma chere, why such deep dark thoughts? We have plenty of time.'

Hermione shook her head, 'I'm, sorry Fleur. I just had a very bad feeling is all.'

'Why, can I make it better?' inquired Fleur, giving Hermione an enigmatic smile, casually drawing her hand to slide across Hermione's cheek and drew her in for a deep but brief kiss.

'I think you just did,' breathed Hermione.

However, Fleur was not completely satisfied, 'You haven't been having nightmares again have you?'

Hermione shuffled her feet, trying not to look at Fleur and she gave a vague shrug. Fleur encircled her concerned, 'S'il vous plait, mon amour. Do not 'ide things from me. I care for you. Tell me.'

Finally at Fleur's gentle urgings, Hermione nodded.

'I…. I dreamt that Voldemort had killed Harry and Ron, and that he came after me but found you instead and took you away. It… it scared me so much… I…. Oh Fleur!' sobbed Hermione, unable to keep it all in.

Fleur held the weeping younger woman tightly, hoping that her arms would provide some sort of comfort and stability while she gathered her thoughts. She hated having to see her love go through such horrors at night, when one feels the most alone, by themselves in their mind. For this moment, she would not ask questions, but simply be there to support Hermione.

----------------------------------------------------------

Bill was doing a handstand with a pole between his teeth.

'Ish dish eally ecessary?' mumbled Bill.

Remus gave a brief nod, 'Well, it is good for strengthening your teeth.'

Bill wobbled, 'hat! I 'on't 'ant 'o 'urt 'eole!'

Remus held him steady, 'Hold on, its not to sharpen! Just strengthen! Just because you are part werewolf doesn't mean that you can neglect your pearly whites! This way, you're less likely to need to visit a dentist.'

'Oh,' came the deflated reply.

Remus gave a loud chuckle, 'No! I'm sorry! Let go of it, I was just playing. I apologise Bill, my little joke!'

Bill groaned loudly, 'Great time to play pranks Remus!'

Remus handed him a sandwich, 'Well, eat up. We'll have more to do after.'

Bill raised an eyebrow but munched gratefully on the layered sandwich, 'Mind you, I'll be eating more than one of these teeny things.'

'Yes, I know. Don't worry, there's plenty more,' Remus assured him.

Tonks appeared from over the hill, 'Wotcher! How's the workout going?'

Bill gave a grunted greeting still 'wolfing' down his meal. Tonks patted him on the back, 'Gosh, slow down! You might choke!'

'He can inhale them if he tried!' commented Remus, lightly pinching Tonks' arm in welcome.

'But then it wouldn't taste as good!' Bill managed to get out through full mouthfuls.

Tonks rolled her eyes and muttered what sounded like 'pig'. Bill growled at her playfully, 'Oi! I'm a carnivore! Lupine! Not some snorting piggy in the mud!'

Tonks laughed and raised a brow, 'Really? Well, what where those grunting noises I heard not far off when I was walking up the hill?'

Bill rolled his eyes and ignored her. She huffed mockingly at him and shrugged.

'Did you want something?' asked Remus.

'Oh nothing…. I just, had to get out of the mansion,' she sighed wistfully.

The two males just gave each other confused glances and then saw the brightness of Tonks' cheeks. They deducted that she must have been listening in on Fleur and Hermione again. They in turn blushed and cleared their throats.

'Right! Well, Bill, the next thing you need to try is…' began Remus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ermione, do you feel better now?' inquired Fleur, brushing the stray strand from Hermione's face.

Hermione gave her a demure smile, 'Yeah, that was great. I had no idea that you possessed such wonderful hands.'

Fleur returned the smile and kissed her gently, 'Well, I do believe you know how skilled my hands can be.'

'True, but I had no idea you had such a good knowledge of pressure points,' replied Hermione, realising that her neck no longer had kinks in it.

She stretched languorously on their bed, enjoying her feeling of euphoria. Fleur had made her feel better, much better. With physical and mental treatment, the physical of course being more than just lusty kisses and licks. Fleur brushed her hair; Hermione took the brush from her and took over the job. Hermione drew the brush down Fleur's luxurious mane in slow but steady strokes, 'Let me.'

'But of course, mon amour. Mm, that feels wonderful…' sighed Fleur, closing her eyes and loving the feeling of the brush and Hermione's gentle caresses.

Hermione took her task seriously and took extra care to hold Fleur's hair before brushing any odd knots. As she finished, Fleur had grasped her hands, the brushed dropped, clattering resonantly. 'What is it my love?' asked Hermione, wondering at the sudden tightness of Fleur's grip.

She followed Fleur's gaze at the window, to the black owl that was tapping intently, trying to get in. Hermione tugged at Fleur's grip, 'Fleur? Let me go let it in.'

Fleur complied reluctantly. As soon as Hermione had unhinged the window and opened it, the owl pushed itself past her and dropped a letter in Fleur's lap, then immediately flew out again. 'Huh, how strange, it's not expecting a reply…' murmured Hermione, closing the window shut again.

'Aren't you going to open it? Fleur?' inquired Hermione, placing her hand on Fleur's shoulder tentatively.

Fleur shook her head, 'I can open it later. Come, we must go down to dinner.'

Hermione gave her an incredulous look but decided to let it go for the time being. Fleur was abnormally cheerful throughout dinner. It completely unnerved Hermione. The others did not seem to pick up on the discrepancy. They seemed to be under the impression that everything was fine. Tonks served dessert, part flaming and she had to throw it on to the table, frantically blowing and waving her hands about. Remus calmly took out his wand and placed a cooling charm on the trifle, allowing it to cool and not charcoal. 'How exactly did you manage to burn a t_rifle_?' asked Hermione in total disbelief.

Tonks blushed furiously, 'Well, that wasn't meant to happen, but I accidentally left the grease paper underneath the cake part. And well, I thought I'd warm the cake part up a bit before taking it out for you to eat…'

She trailed off, letting them come to obvious conclusion. Snickers were muffled, but a very teary glance silenced them immediately. 'I'm sorry,' bemoaned Tonks, shuffling over to take their bowls away.

Fleur stopped her, taking a spoon and dipping it in to take a bite before Tonks could stop her. A genuine smile was upon her lips, 'It is delicious, Tonks. Come, 'ave a taste! 'Ere, you too mon amour.'

She fed Hermione a spoonful and soon Hermione was nodding in agreement, 'Yeah, Tonks! This is great! Gosh, I think the slight singe made it tastier.'

The males regarded the trifle suspiciously, but soon took the bite, eyes widening in amazement.

'Wow, I'm glad this came out all right. Okay, trifle is so my signature dish!' laughed Tonks.

---------------------------------------------------------------

'Fleur? What's the letter say?' ventured Hermione, as Fleur placed it down heavily on their bed.

Fleur's wide frightened eyes met hers and in a deadly whisper she replied, 'My mother wants to meet you.'

How's that for a surprise? Haha, I hope you all are going well in life, all I know is that I hate having a really cool assignment, but not having enough time to devote to it! GRRR! Kinda like writing fanfiction, love it, but I don't have enough time for it!

**Well, you know the drill, review and make me want to continue! **


	14. Chapter 14: Icy Shock

**Here it is! Here it is! A bit short, but it should tide you over till I get the next chapter sorted out.**

Hermione was worried. Well, not as worried as she probably would be if

Fleur was being totally worried herself. It unnerved Hermione when she saw the fear in

Fleur's eyes when she announced that her mother wanted to meet Hermione. Yet right at this moment, Hermione couldn't help but believe that Fleur had totally forgotten about it.

Hermione wasn't sure if she should be happy or concerned. For the time being she would let it go and allow Fleur to talk to her about when she needed to.

'I am a great listener, you know?' ventured Hermione.

'Hm? I know that mon amour,' replied Fleur.

Fleur was reading a magazine, scanning articles for the dress she had entered into a competition. She had spent ages working on it, trying to determine the perfect design that made her dream about Hermione. She hadn't told Hermione why she had been staring off into the distance or at her directly when she was sketching her designs. She had wanted to make it a surprise. Unfortunately, the magazine still hadn't announced the winners yet. Although Fleur could easily go to any designer such as Ralph Lauren or Versace or even a French designer and snag a job, but

Fleur wanted to be scouted; she didn't want to have to prove herself after asking for a job. She wanted people to seek her out and work to get her skills. After all, it's not as if she was poor or anything. Her family had plenty of money, but she didn't actually spend much anymore.

Hermione frowned, 'Why won't you talk to me about it?'

'About what, 'Ermione?' inquired Fleur, turning her head.

Hermione really didn't want to pry, but she couldn't wait any longer, 'About that letter, about your mother.'

Hermione had placed her arms around Fleur and became alarmed when Fleur's shoulders stiffened.

'There is nothing to discuss,' came the reply.

'Please? Is there anything I can do? Why don't we just visit her?' pressed Hermione.

Fleur turned to face her, grabbing her shoulders, tears peeking from the corners of her

eyes, 'Non! I 'ave no idea what she might do! I don't want 'er to 'urt you! We

can't ever see 'er! It is too risky!'

Hermione was in total shock, who was this woman who struck such horror into Fleur's heart.

'But she's your mother...' began Hermione weakly.

Fleur nodded her head furiously, 'Oui, oui. I love 'er, but she can be violent to people she dislikes or disapproves of. She wasn't exactly ecstatic when I told her that I didn't love Bill and that I 'ad fallen in love with you!'

Hermione's jaw dropped, 'Wait, you said you told her? But I thought you last talked with her before coming here... Oh.'

'Oui, I loved you before you 'elped me recover,' Fleur added.

Hermione wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt more elated, she pressed her lips against Fleur's in pleasure. Fleur was a little taken a back but wasn't complaining, she pressed back. Fleur held Hermione close and kissed her neck and face.

'Je t'aime. I could never let 'er 'arm you,' whispered Fleur.

Hermione kissed her gently, trying to take away her fear, 'Don't worry.

I have a pretty good handle of my wand.'

Fleur laughed bitterly, 'Indeed. I 'ope it never comes to that.'

Hermione sat down on their bed, contemplative. Fleur joined her and then they were soon kissing passionately and deeply. All this was to relieve them of her aches and worries.

However, this wasn't to last.

'FLEUR! HERMIONE! WE'RE GOING OUT FOR GELATO! YOU WANNA COME!' screamed an overexcited Tonks.

Fleur and Hermione both sighed and laughed.

'Yes! We're coming!' shouted back Hermione, quickly giving Fleur a comforting squeeze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

'Are you sure you didn't interrupt them?' pressed Remus.

Tonks waved a hand lazily at him, busy with her double scoop of caramel,' Yes, I'm sure. Mm...'

Remus squinted at her but shrugged.

Bill was wolfing down a 3 scoop cone containing chocolate, mocha and cookies and cream.

Fleur was sensually licking at her own cone of watermelon and pineapple sorbet, while making lazy glances at Hermione. Each lick she made sure that she was staring straight at Hermione with a laugh in her eyes. Hermione swallowed her gulps of strawberry and raspberry nervously, trying to ignore the feelings of lust. Fleur took pity and stopped her lusty come hither looks.

Hermione sighed in relief, but Bill had caught one of the looks, gulped down the rest of his cone and stood stiffly, quickly racing over to the counter to purchase another gelato. Tonks watched him and then focussed her attention on Remus' tiramisu. Her eyes lit up at the unknown flavour, 'Ooh...'

'No! You've already had yours! Let me eat mine in peace!' exclaimed Remus, holding his gelato up high away from Tonks.

Tonks was now jumping up and down trying to get the cone of sweet and cold goodness. Remus was annoyed, now he couldn't finish his gelato, it would all melt.

Bill took Tonks in one arm and lifted her away. Remus let out a breath of relief, but groaned as Tonks came rushing back, now grappling at his arm.

'Lemme havea taste! Lemme have a taste Remus! I wanna try it! Lemme try it!' squealed Tonks.

Fleur giggled, and placed her unfinished gelato in front of Tonks' face, 'Ere,

'ave mine.'

Tonks turned and her face was in awe, 'Fleur... Wow... THANK YOU!'

The others watched as Tonks downed the cone in two bites, amazed they continued to watch her search her pockets for more money.

'But, didn't you want anymore, Fleur?' asked Hermione.

Fleur battered her lashes at Hermione and replied seductively, 'Oh, but I thought I could share yours, mon amour.'

Hermione gulped, 'Yeah...'

Fleur kissed Hermione's cheek and then took a lick, keeping her eyes on Hermione the whole time, 'Mm, merci beacoup.'

Suddenly, Tonks started crying, 'WAH! I don't have any more money!'

'Oh for the love of...' began Remus.

Fleur rushed over to Tonks' side and gave her some money for another cone, 'But,

Tonks, you can only have one more single scoop, alright? Then we must leave.'

'Oh, okay Fleur,' replied Tonks, suddenly very calm.

Fleur nodded and turned back to Hermione.

'How'd you do that?' asked Hermione.

Remus interjected, 'Thank you Fleur, even though you don't like it.'

Hermione turned to look at Tonks, walking slowly and calmly, 'Ah, your thrall.'

'Oui, my thrall. I suppose it does 'ave it's uses,' replied Fleur softly.

Hermione touched Fleur's cheek briefly, before leaning into kiss it.

'You are too nice sometimes,' she murmured.

Fleur shrugged, 'I do not wish to 'ave Tonks crying.'

Hermione nodded, 'Fair enough.'

Tonks came bounding back, ecstatically slurping at her new dessert. Remus had finished his own gratefully. Bill was stuffed, after 5 cones. Bill sat down next to Remus and groaned, 'Urgh... Don't take me out for gelato again any time soon.'

Remus rolled his eyes, 'Who told you to eat so much, fatty?'

'Haha, very funny,' growled Bill.

'I WANT MORE!' came a loud cry.

The whole shop became silent as Tonks screamed wildly. The sugary goodness seemed to have an adverse effect on her, extremely adverse. Hermione's eyes flittered about, checking the expressions of the other customers. Thankfully, most were trying to ignore Tonks, not realising that it was a full grown woman screaming. The general hum of speech returned. Hermione, Fleur, Remus and Bill hurriedly dragged Tonks outside the shop and into an alleyway. As soon as they were sure that no muggles would see, Remus placed a body bind on Tonks. She cried out in anguish but they apparated hastily.

---------------------------------------------------

Tonks' constant wriggling disturbed the others so much; Remus released her almost immediately once they were inside the mansion.

'You tied me up! YOU tied me up! REMUS! YOU BODY BINDED ME! I HATE YOU!' yelled Tonks, clearly upset.

Remus' face fell, 'I'm sorry, Tonks. I had to. Sorry.'

Bill clapped him on the shoulder, 'Don't worry, she's just still hyped up, she doesn't know what she's saying.'

'AHHHH! I HATE YOU TOO! YOU ATE MORE THAN ME!' Tonks screamed, jumping on Bill's back and pounding him.

It didn't actually hurt him, but shocked him all the same.

'Tonks!' exclaimed Hermione, trying to pull her off Bill.

Tonks fought, kicking and screaming, nearly giving Hermione concussion.

Fleur became extremely alarmed at this; she grabbed Tonks by her face and stared at her straight in the eyes, 'Nymphadora! Stop it at once!'

Her voice was so soft, yet clearly held much power over Tonks. Tonks immediately silenced and nodded genially. Clearly relieved, Fleur let go and rushed to Hermione.

'Are you alright, mon amour?' she asked, distressed.

Hermione sat up quickly, 'Yeah, I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm fine.'

'I was afraid she 'ad kicked you in the 'ead!' Fleur gasped.

She grasped Hermione in a tight hug. Hermione's eyes crinkled slightly glad for

Fleur's concern, 'I'm alright. But thank you.'

'Let's just not let her eat more than 2 cones from now on, hm?' suggested Hermione, tentatively touching her skull.

Fleur winced, remembering her allowance, 'Oui, that would be best.'

Some how, Remus and Bill had managed to coerce Tonks into the living room, and managed to convince her to have a drink, of dreamless sleep potion. They figured that if she didn't have any dreams, she might not awake too embarrassed.

------------------------------------------------------

'If you really want to meet 'er, I will not object,' said Fleur.

Hermione turned her head, 'You would let me meet your mother?'

'Oui, I suppose it is silly of me. Why should I be afraid of 'er. We are both able with our wands,' replied Fleur, reaching to clear hair from Hermione's face.

Hermione cringed, 'I would hope it wouldn't come to that.'

Fleur sighed, 'Oui, it would be better if it did not 'ave to come to that.'

Hermione frowned, and pressed her lips against Fleur's, gently coazing her mouth open.

Fleur let her in and mmed into the kiss. Hermione sat up, though still lip locked with

Fleur, and moved over. She broke their kiss and kissed Fleur all over her face and neck. Her tongue strayed near Fleur's lobe, but soon returned to kiss down her chest.

Fleur moaned in pleasure as Hermione's hands made their way down south and she playfully grinned at Hermione's impatience.

'And I thought that you were full,' she murmured.

Hermione chuckled, 'I can never get enough you, my love.'

Fleur smiled demurely, running her fingers through Hermione's mane, gently tugging strands to pull Hermione close for another kiss. She smiled into the kiss and playfully licked Hermione's tongue. A tongue battled ensued, where Hermione won as she made Fleur gasp in pleasure to being groped. Hermione laughed merrily and was silenced with another breath taking kiss, one that made her toes curl slightly.

'I definitely need to help you with that,' breathed Fleur, as Hermione ran her hands over Fleur's jeans.

**Review! Review! That's the only way you're gonna make me continue! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Apologies

**Haha! I am sad that I wrote so little, but I wanted to get this chapter out before the end of the weekend! So, again, another little chapter, but I guess it's like a part 2 of the previous chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. **

Hermione awoke to the wonderful feeling of Fleur attached to her side.

She grinned to herself, remembering the night before. Fleur had been delightfully vivacious, a little to take away her tension about her mother and mostly because

Hermione had been whispering to her in snippets of French. Hermione no idea that her speaking in French would arouse Fleur so much. She filed this titbit of information away till next month. Even though Hermione didn't actually know that many phrases in French, she had memorised some of Fleur's speech. So, she had even asked Fleur to teach her a little.

Fleur groaned as she stretched her limbs, her naked curves shining in the sunshine that poured through the window. Hermione's gaze ran the length of her lover, still in awe of her beauty and the complacent ease that she awakens.

'Sometimes I think you must be part cat, or lion,' commented Hermione, brushing her nose against Fleur's hair, enjoying the left over scent of sex and a sweet smelling shampoo.

Fleur giggled, replying in a husky tone, 'Mm hm. But I am sure that you are some other worldly creature that has a phenomenal libido.'

Hermione scoffed in disbelief, 'Me? I have the phenomenal libido! Haha! As much of a compliment I take that as, you are the one with the monthly sex hunger!'

Fleur rolled her eyes and sucked Hermione's neck. Hermione gasped in pleasure, rolling her eyes to glance at Fleur with a grin.

'Hot, sexy witch, mm, tasty,' laughed Hermione, turning over to ravage Fleur's figure with her eager mouth.

--------------------------------------------------

'Did I do something incredibly stupid?' asked Tonks, dreading the answer from the men.

Remus sighed and nodded. Tonks moaned in annoyance. She couldn't believe that gelato could affect her so much; she didn't remember ever having such an addiction to sweet frozen things before. She swore mentally to be aware of gelato and ice cream from now on.

'But, it's all okay. No real harm done, you just scared the crap out of us, is all,' mentioned Remus, trying to comfort Tonks.

Bill snorted in addition, 'Yeah, scared the crap out of Fleur more like.'

Tonks sat up quickly, 'What! What did I do to her!'

Remus growled at Bill, who blushed in embarrassment.

'Um, you nearly gave Hermione concussion, but don't worry! She's alright, you missed!' gabbled Bill, annoyed at himself.

'That's supposed to make me feel better?' asked Tonks incredulously.

'Sorry,' muttered Bill.

'It doesn't matter anymore, it's over and that's that. Come on, if you want to apologise to them, they are in their room. But, might I suggest that you knock first?' suggested Remus, raising an eyebrow at his last sentence.

Tonks grumbled wordlessly at him but decided to take his advice. She gathered her thoughts before going upstairs to their room.

'Okay, they're not gonna chew you out, they're not gonna pound you to mincemeat, they're not gonna claw me to death, they're not gonna scratch my eyes out. They are my friends, my good, loving and understanding friends,' Tonks chanted, steeling herself to knock.

She stopped mid knock, millimetres away from the wood when she realised that she could hear giggling and heavy moans. Fleur and Hermione had forgotten to place something on their doorknob again. Deciding that she wanted to get this over and done with now, Tonks rapped smartly on the door and waited. The gasps and pants subsided rapidly. She heard Hermione curse and the rustling of clothes.

'Just a moment!' called out Hermione, rushing to put on clothes.

She scowled at Fleur who was taking her own sweet time, catching Hermione's eye as she pulled her lingerie back on, opting for a singlet top and jeans.

Hermione had grabbed 3/4 pants and a t-shirt. Just as she reached for the doorknob, she noticed that Fleur was laughing and turned, 'What?'

Fleur merely eyed her chest with raised eyebrows and smiled slyly.

Hermione caught the hint and looked down, no bra, and most likely, no underwear either.

Hermione swore under her breath and undressed, found underwear and bra and got dressed again, much to Fleur's disappointment.

It felt like hours to Tonks before Hermione had opened the door. Fleur was sitting in the chair by the dresser and smiled at Tonks. Hermione gave Tonks a sheepish grin and welcomed her in. Tonks sighed, scratching her head.

'I want to apologise for my behaviour earlier, even though I can't remember exactly what it was that I did. In any case, if you want to chew me out, feel free,' said Tonks in top speed.

Fleur frowned slightly, she didn't want her friend to feel so badly, but it had been somewhat dangerous, had they not subdued her. However, she found herself enveloping

Tonks in a hug, a very comforting hug, Hermione had joined also. Tonks couldn't believe their reaction, instead of remaining stoic like she'd prepared herself to be, she broke down and starting sobbing in relief.

'Ah... I... I thought that you-you'd be angry. That'd you'd h..hate me,' Tonks managed to say in between sobs.

Hermione breathed in, 'Hate you, Tonks? Never, we could never hate you. Be a bit worried about you, but never hate you.'

Fleur nodded in agreement, letting go. Tonks sniffed hard, 'Heh, silly me, making a big fuss over nothing.'

Fleur placed a gentle hand uppon Tonks' shoulder, 'Just don't eat more than 2 cones of gelato or any ice cream, for that matter.'

Tonks shook her head violently, 'I plan never to eat that sugary frozen evil stuff ever again!'

'It's not evil, you just need to know 'ow to eat it safely, oui?' replied Fleur softly.

Tonks' mouth made a funny expression, and she nodded slowly, 'Well, okay, so it's not exactly dark stuff, but I don't want any for the time being!'

Fleur and Hermione chuckle in response, but nod, understanding Tonks' apology.

'Alright, I'd better leave you two alone, cause I know that I interrupted something,' said Tonks, blushing.

Hermione joined in and Fleur shook her head in disbelief, 'I don't see what the big deal is about! It's just se-.'

Hermione had clamped her hand over Fleur's mouth, good naturedly taking it away just as quickly.

'Hahah! Ah, where were we? Weren't we just about to go downstairs? Yeah, I think we were!' babbled Hermione hurriedly pulling them out of the bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------

'Ermione, I do not know why you react so, funny, but violently to mentions of sex. It is not as if you 'ave never 'ad it,' commented Fleur.

Hermione spluttered out her soft drink, 'What! What brought that up!'

Fleur starting patting her clean with a napkin sighing, 'It is a natural and wonderful. You are so, open, in the bedroom, yet outside, you are completely, 'ow do you say... gibble de gook?'

'Well, I just don't think talking about it in front of other people is natural,' started Hermione.

Fleur let out an exasperated sigh, 'See? There you are again! You won't even call it by its name 'ere in the kitchen.'

Hermione's jaw dropped, 'Cause it's not something you talk about in the kitchen!'

'But, mon amour, I could talk to you about it anywhere,' whispered Fleur, leaning in to lick Hermione's lobe.

Hermione shivered and tried to stop her body's reactions, 'Fleur! Come on, don't do that!'

'Oui, I agree, do not do zat out 'ere, Fleur,' came a crisp reply from behind them.

**Cue the "Jaws" theme! Haha! Review! Complain against the shortness again! Up to you! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: What's Going On!

**Yay! I have the next chapter up and running! Hope you like it! **

'Maman! What are you doing 'ere! ' exclaimed Fleur, jumping to her feet.

Hermione was a lot more shocked as she did not recognise the voice as she had never seen nor heard Fleur's mother before. Her reaction was in the form of her chair tipping over; however, being the brilliant witch that she was, Hermione managed a wand-less charm to Wingardium Leviosa herself to safety.

'Impressive. She know's 'er spells,' commented Mrs Delacour.

Normally, Fleur would have puffed her chest in pride, but this was her mother, who had rudely interrupted them AND was visiting uninvited and unexpectantly. She stepped closer to her mother, 'Maman, what are you doing 'ere?'

'Can't I visit my daughter? Is zere a rule against it in Britain?' replied Mrs Delacour angrily.

'Well, most people call instead of dropping in unexpectantly!' retorted Fleur.

Hermione was unsure what to do, but decided to stop their bickering. She placed a hand on Fleur's shoulder and extended her hand to Mrs Delacour, 'How do you do, Madame Delacour? My name is Hermione Granger.'

Fleur's mother turned to look Hermione in the eye, delighted to be addressed as Madame and gave Hermione's offered appendage a quick shake, 'Well! She 'as manners, also! Unlike you, ma fille.'

Fleur took a deep breath, calming herself, 'I apologise. Maman, this is my girlfriend, 'Ermione Granger. 'Ermione, this is my 'onourable mother.'

'A pleasure to meet you, 'Ermione,' Mrs Delacour gave Hermione a bright, yet eerie smile.

Hermione returned one nervously. She wondered why Mrs Delacour had decided to visit, how she knew where Fleur was and why on earth she was so damned attractive. Then it hit her, maybe Veela charm was stronger as they aged, not that you could tell. Mrs Delacour had no wrinkles nor any hints of middle age. Her hair, which was in a tight bun, shined gloriously. It was blonde, but not golden like Fleur's, it was a lot brighter, comparable to white gold. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of emerald and her teeth were perfect, just like Fleur's, plus the canines were slighter sharper. To be put simply, she was as stunning as her daughter.

'Would you like a drink or something to eat?' inquired Hermione, remembering her host manners.

Mrs Delacour shook her head, 'Non, I am fine for now. I would razzer talk wiz you, if you don't mind?'

Hermione gestured to the living room, 'Certainly, please, have a seat.'

Fleur reluctantly followed them in and sat beside Hermione on the couch. Mrs Delacour placed herself in the largest armchair. Fleur glanced at her mother, wondering what she was going to question them about. She was surprised that she had been so civil to Hermione, considering that she had given her view on a lesbian relationship involving Fleur already very clearly.

'What is it that you want to know, Maman?' asked Fleur courteously.

Mrs Delacour smiled at her daughter's manners, 'Oui, my questions. So, you are togezzer in a relationship?'

'Oui,' they both replied simultaneously.

Hermione and Fleur looked at each other and Hermione blushed, 'Sorry. I copy Fleur a lot now.'

'Zere is no need to apologise, it is a good zing. So, she is teaching you Francais?' replied Mrs Delacour, waving her hand dismissively.

Hermione smiled shyly, 'Well, yes. We are starting small though.'

'Bon. And ze sex, 'ow is ze sex?' she asked calmly.

Hermione choked and Fleur's eyes widened in horror, 'Maman!'

'Je suis desolee, but I don't think I heard you correctly, ' stated Hermione, eyes wide.

Mrs Delacour rolled her eyes, 'You 'eard me correctly. I asked you about ze sex. Is it good? Are you both 'appy?'

'Maman! I do not wish to discuss my sex life with you! And I am sure, neither does 'Ermione!' exclaimed Fleur,

'What! It is a simple yes/no question! If ze sex is not good, 'ow can you expect to 'ave a 'appy life togezzer?' asked Mrs Delacour, aiming most of the conversation to her daughter.

Hermione coughed and replied very quietly, 'It's very good, Madame.'

Fleur turned to Hermione in shock. Hermione had just admitted to Fleur's own mother that sex with her was very good. She couldn't believe it. First she didn't want to discuss sex openly, and then she admits to her mother that sex with her was very good! Fleur's thoughts were in a whirlpool, trying to discern fact from fiction.

'Bon. See? It's not so 'ard! Well, Fleur? 'Ow about you?' pressed Mrs Delacour.

Fleur growled in exasperation before blushing, not looking her mother in the eye, but rather Hermione and replied, 'I enjoy it every time.'

Hermione blushed crimson and smiled at Fleur, who returned it and then they both glanced at Mrs Delacour, who to their surprise had disappeared. They dashed out of the room and found her looking at the portraits of the Blacks'.

'Such dreary paintings. Zis 'ouse is vairy big, but it is not a place to live in,' she commented, having a glare match with Mrs Black's portrait.

'We are not living here permanently. I plan to get an apartment for ourselves,' said Hermione.

'Really?' asked Fleur.

Mrs Delacour looked at Hermione, 'For yourselves? You are not living alone 'ere?'

Hermione shook her head, 'No, this house belongs to my friend, Harry, but he has allowed Fleur and me and other friends to live here while he is away.'

'Arry? Is zis ze 'Arry Potter?' inquired Mrs Delacour.

Fleur nodded, 'Oui, Maman. 'Arry Potter. Is there a problem?'

'Non, not at all. You are well connected, oui?' Mrs Delacour directed her question to Hermione.

Hermione gave her an uncertain shrug, 'I suppose it depends on how you see it, and he's always just been my friend Harry.'

'Onest and succinct. I like zat, but I must wonder, do you plan to 'ave children?' asked Mrs Delacour.

Fleur looked aghast, but hadn't really considered it, 'Well, perhaps, maybe not now, but one day.'

'Yes, I would like to have kids, that is, if Fleur wants them too,' added Hermione quickly.

Mrs Delacour nodded, turning away from them. Unknowingly, they both inched forward to the edge of the couch. Feeling suddenly fearful, Fleur grasped Hermione's hand. Hermione held it and then kissed Fleur on the cheek whispering, 'It's gonna be okay.'

Fleur nodded and turned to look at her mother. However, Mrs Delacour had disappeared again. They got up and searched the mansion. She was no where in sight.

'What?' asked Hermione, raising an eyebrow at Fleur, who shrugged in reply.

Fleur was just as confused about her mother's behaviour as Hermione was.

Several moments later, the door opened, Remus, Tonks and Bill entered. Shutting the door and shunning the wintry gusts from following them into mansion, they found Fleur and Hermione simply standing in the hallway.

'Um, hi?' began Tonks.

Hermione gave them a dumbfounded look, 'Hi guys, um, did an older version of Fleur just pass you by in the driveway? And where were you?'

Remus shook his head, 'No, no older Fleurs. Why? And we were out shopping; we told you this morning, remember?'

Bill shook the many bags of groceries as proof, 'Older Fleur, as in Madame Delacour?'

'Oui, my mother. She came behind us suddenly and then after a talk, she 'ad disappeared!' replied Fleur.

'How odd,' commented Remus.

Tonks stared at them as if they were crazy, 'Now, are you sure? Definitely weren't taking a nap and then you dreamt it?'

Hermione glanced back at her sceptically, 'Don't look at us as if we're crazy! And how do we have the same dream!'

Bill had put away the groceries and returned scratching his head, 'Well, maybe she apparated.'

'Can't be, we didn't 'ear a pop,' rebutted Fleur.

Remus shrugged, 'I really can't see answer to this problem. So, why don't we, for the time being, just sit down to the lunch that we brought back?'

Sighing, Hermione and Fleur nodded, enticed by the aroma of chicken, coleslaw and freshly baked bread rolls wafting from the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was trying to read her novel, as she lay in bed with Fleur, who was draped across her stomach, sucking on a strand of her hair, trying to figure out the answer to a crossword puzzle.

'I swear! These muggles come up with the most ridiculous words!' exclaimed Fleur, throwing the magazine away angrily.

Hermione laughed softly, 'What was the clue?'

Fleur grumbled, 'Are you laughing at moi? Oh, it was "a type of bee" and so far I 'ave the letters d at the beginning and re at the end. '

Hermione placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle, 'Oh, I think I know that one. I hope he forgives me for laughing.'

Fleur gave her a confused look, 'Pardon?'

Hermione exhaled, trying to calm herself, 'Ah, yes. Try inserting Dumbledore.'

'Ow ridiculous! Dumbledore is the greatest wizard ever known, not some silly muggle named bee!' exclaimed Fleur.

Hermione shrugged, 'Well, you have to give them points for coming up with the name, but I have a suspicious feeling that it was not a muggle who named the bee.'

Fleur let out a exasperated growl, throwing the crossword to the floor, 'Well, I am too tired to try to think like a muggle.'

'Come here then,' commanded Hermione, gesturing for Fleur to rest her head on her chest.

Fleur smiled, nuzzling into Hermione's breasts causing a shriek of laughter to be emitted from the younger witch.

'Hey! That tickles!' complained Hermione.

'Per'aps I can remedy that with this, mm?' suggested Fleur, gently kissing Hermione with such care that Hermione felt fragile.

However, Fleur did not keep the gentleness for long, she increased pressure as she travelled down Hermione's neck, chest and below. Hermione hissed in pleasure and raised her hips. Fleur murmured to herself, speaking into Hermione's flesh.

'What was that?' inquired Hermione.

Fleur looked up at her lover and quirked a brow, 'I am beginning to think that the other three did know where my mother was. Tonks was a little more jumpy than usual and Bill was avoiding looking me in the eye. The only calm one was Remus, but 'e is always calm.'

Hermione pondered the thought, 'Now that you mention it, lunch was rather unusually quiet. OH! Maybe she Flooed!'

'Non, my mother would never do that, she is... She believes that she is too good for Floo travel,' replied Fleur.

'Then she must have past them in the driveway and then apparated or something,' deducted Hermione.

Fleur nodded in agreement, 'Oui. 'Ow ridiculous though, why would they do that? Surely my mother did not threaten them?'

'Oh, I don't think she did that, maybe they thought they were doing her a favour,' suggested Hermione.

'Oh, oui! Indeed! If only they knew that she was interrogating us about sex!' exclaimed Fleur.

Hermione blushed and scratched her head self consciously, 'That question was quite unexpected.'

'I expected it and still couldn't believe she asked it!' huffed Fleur.

Hermione laughed softly, 'Ah, well, I do believe your mother is not at all as scary as you made her sound! Now, my mother on the other hand, dentists are scary, because she has a drill! Seriously though, I think you mother is quite nice, albeit a little odd for a first meeting.'

Fleur still had a frustrated expression on her face, 'I still am confused! She was not at all accommodating the last time I saw 'er! You could say that she may 'ave been spitting fire and brimstone!'

'Maybe she just needed to think about it,' suggested Hermione.

Fleur sighed and laid her head back down, 'Je suis desolee, mon amour. Why am I still thinking about my mother!'

Hermione placed her hands on Fleur's back, one circling soothingly. She leant in and inhaled the scent of her lover's hair. She sighed happily, loving it always and knowing that she'll always love it. Fleur's golden strands tickled her nose, so she moved back but left her hands on Fleur's smooth skin.

'Just breathe, and know that I will always be here for you,' murmured Hermione.

'Thank goodness for that,' replied Fleur, bringing Hermione's fingers to her lips and kissing the tips.

------------------------------------------------------

'Okay, tell the truth Remus! Are you or are you not in cahoots with Fleur's mum?' demanded Hermione.

Normally Remus would remain calm in such a simple situation as being questioned by a friend; however this was a totally different type of situation. True enough, his friend was questioning him, but her girlfriend had him floating upside down. His messy hair fell about his face and he blew angrily at it to stop it from poking his eyes.

'Come on, Hermione! Tell her to let me down!' he pleaded.

Fleur jiggled him a little, 'Now, now, Remus. Just be a good boy and answer 'Ermione.'

'I swear, I am not in cahoots with your mother,' whined Remus.

'I don't believe you,' stated Hermione calmly, but Fleur let him down regardless.

Remus picked himself up and frowned at them, 'That was cruel, even for you Fleur.'

Fleur fluttered her eyelashes at him, 'Moi? Cruel? 'Ow can you say such things?'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'We are on to you Mr Wolf!'

'Yeah, whatever. Look, if Mrs Delacour really did visit you, why don't you go visit her back?' suggested Remus, trying to smooth his hair back into a somewhat more presentable fashion.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer him exasperatedly but Fleur held her shoulder, 'Per'aps we should visit 'er? Clear it up with my mother 'erself?'

'Really? Are you sure?' asked Hermione, as Remus escaped to the living room.

Fleur breathed in deeply and nodded, 'Oui. I can't avoid 'er forever and I might as well tell 'er about us and get it over with. Besides, I must see my father. It isn't fair on 'im.'

Hermione nodded in agreement, her mouth quirked, 'Yeah, that's sounds good. Okay, so what do I have to do to make her like me?'

'Be yourself, mon amour, then they can see why I love you,' said Fleur simply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nervously, Hermione fiddled with her collar, deciding it would seem odd for it to be flipped up. She smoothed it down and then stared at herself in the mirror. She was too round she decided, Fleur's mother would never approve of her daughter dating someone so round. Fleur tutted as she emerged from the bathroom, hair nicely neat and in a simple ponytail, 'Why are you so fidgety? There is nothing to worry about, you said that yourself.'

'Yeah, but that was before I remembered that I would be there,' retorted Hermione.

Fleur pouted, 'Oui, you said you would be my rock of moral support.'

Hermione sighed and nodded, 'I did indeed, okay, tell me truthfully, do I need to lose weight?'

Fleur burst out laughing much to Hermione's chagrin, 'Hey! Did I say something funny?'

'Non, oh. Mon amour, you truly are ridiculous and I love you for that. You need to change nothing, absolutely nothing. If you changed yourself I might question my love for you, so do not change a thing!' exclaimed Fleur, wrapping her arms around Hermione.

Hermione grumbled under her breath, 'Okay, I admit I was being silly. Right, let me brush my teeth and hair, and then we can go visit your mum.'

'Oui, but let me brush your 'air, hm?' suggested Fleur.

She took Hermione's shrug as a yes and followed her into the bathroom. Hermione looked into the mirror, grabbing her toothbrush and squeezed the minty blue gel onto it. She rinsed her mouth then brushed. Fleur picked up Hermione's hair brush, smiling at the copious amounts of hair on the brush. Gripping some of Hermione's hair, she began to brush it, gently and thoroughly. Hermione moaned in delightment, as Fleur was not only brushing her hair like a massage, but she was occasionally groping Hermione.

'Is it just me, or are you groping me while brushing my hair?' whispered Hermione.

Fleur smiled at her with the mirror, 'And so what if I am, what are you going to do about it?'

Hermione failed to answer, instead finishing up her brushing and rinsed. Then she turned smartly, surprising Fleur by grabbing her wrists and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

'What a delightful course of action,' murmured Fleur breathlessly.

Being caught by surprise tended to allow for less oxygen before a kiss, thus the deep kiss left her a little giddy. Hermione smiled in triumph, 'Thank you for brushing my hair.'

'Thank you for such a wonderful payment,' replied Fleur.

'Alright then, here we go,' said Hermione as she gripped Fleur hand and was side along apparated to Fleur's family home.

**Well? Was it ridiculously stupid? It kinda went haywire while I was writing it. So comments are welcome and tell me what was stupid and what was good! REVIEW:)**


	17. Chapter 17: Brielle & Alain

**Yay yay! Chapter 17! I finished it in one day! Yay! I hope you enjoy it, the twist, oh, the twist, it might disappoint some, but I thought it turned out alright. **

Hermione stood transfixed in awe as Fleur's massive family home loomed over her. If it weren't for the many windows, she'd believe that it was possible to block out the sun. Fleur tugged on her hand gently, indicating that the front door was right in front of them. Hermione reached a hand forward to knock, but Fleur stopped her and placed it on the doorbell.  
'Mother always thought ringing the doorbell was a better way to announce your arrival,' said Fleur simply.

Hermione furrowed her brow; she was going to have to be careful, if Fleur's mother ended up being nothing like what she had experienced the day before. The whole event still mystified Hermione to no end. Had it really been a dream, a strange and oddly joined dream? It couldn't have been. It's not possible for two people to dream the same dream. Fleur interrupted her thoughts by ringing the bell.

The sound of the bell shocked Hermione as the reverberations thrummed through her body. She felt her knees shake slightly; she gasped but was relieved when Fleur gripped her hand comfortingly.  
' Ermione, I apologise, I am used to the deafening noise of my mother's pride,' she said with a sad smile.

Hermione shrugged, 'Ah, it doesn't matter. Um, just how long does the bell ring for anyway?'  
Fleur cringed, 'Well, about 1 minute, so it should be over soon.'  
The front door flew open, a man of great stature and importance reached out his arms to them, 'Fleur! Come to your father!'  
Fleur gave Hermione a quick smile before she ran to the open arms of her father laughing out loud. Hermione grinned to herself; she definitely wasn't worried about proving herself to Mr Delacour. He was so happy and full of smiles.

He was the type of father to want all for his daughter, she could see that clearly.   
She suddenly realised that Fleur and her father were gesturing for her to approach.  
'Come! Let me take a look at my future daughter in law,' he boomed.

Hermione blushed furiously, but walked over, keeping herself nice and straight, 'How do you do sir? I am Hermione Granger.'  
'Splendid! You are very polite and very pretty! Fleur, are you serious? Really, sure?' he seemed a bit over excited.

'Oui, Papa! Positively! 'Ermione is the only one for me! I love 'er with all my 'eart! But Papa, did Maman, visit us yesterday?' Fleur replied.

Mr Delacour gave her a funny look, 'Now, wouldn't you know if your Maman visited you?'  
Hermione stepped closer, 'Well, sir. We believe she did visit, yet, we have no idea if it really was her, as well, Fleur did not expect her... ah, reaction?'  
'Maman was pleasant the whole time, though she was a little embarrassing,' added Fleur, blushing.

Mr Delacour sent them a worried look, 'But isn't that a good thing? OH NO! Did she, did she... oh. Did she ask you about THAT?'  
Fleur nodded her head, staring at the ground, 'Oui, Papa, she indeed did ask THAT.'  
Mr Delacour, in all his grace whacked himself in the forehead, 'Ah, your Maman, a wonderful yet somewhat tactless woman. I love her dearly, but she believes in speaking her mind. I suppose that is part of the reason I married your Maman. She also has the most beautiful soul...'

Hermione suddenly realised something, 'Mr Delacour! You don't have an accent! Oh dear!'  
She covered her mouth in embarrassment.  
Mr Delacour laughed, 'Haha! Ah, I am not full French, only half. I spent much of my childhood travelling, so naturally, I was required to learn English. But please, call me by my first name, Alain.'  
'Thank you,' said Hermione.

'Papa, shall we go inside?' suggested Fleur.

Alain clapped his hands, 'Oui, oui! We shall go and confront your Maman, now, hm?'   
'Oui, we should,' agreed Fleur.

Hermione gasped silently as they made their way through the corridor to the living room. A giant chandelier graced the centre of the ceiling, sparkling glass reflecting various shapes and sizes of sunlight breaking through several of the massive windows. She was in awe of the various family portraits, including one breath taking vision of Fleur. The artist had captured the proud and enchanting qualities of Fleur; in her expression and in her stance. The artist had even been able to capture her aura; Hermione hadn't thought such a feat possible. 

'Ah, I see you've naturally been entranced by Fleur's portrait,' commented Alain.

Hermione turned and grinned sheepishly at the father & daughter, 'It truly is... Fleur.'  
'I agree! I paid a fortune and a fortune it definitely does breath the essence of my daughter! I would never trade it for anything,' agreed Alain, chuckling at Fleur's bright red face.

Fleur cleared her throat, 'Per'aps we can return another time? I would rather not stare at myself.'  
Hermione laughed to herself and kissed Fleur quickly on the cheek before Alain had turned to look at them.  
'Oui, on to the dining room, you must both stay for dinner! Gabrielle offered to cook tonight! And you know how she loves to splurge!' exclaimed Alain.

'But Papa! We are only 'ere to visit, not eat!' exclaimed Fleur.

Hermione took Fleur's hand, 'We'd be delighted, of course, only if Gabrielle is able to cater for two more at the table.'  
Fleur sighed in surrender and shrugged, 'Alright. We shall stay.'  
'Wonderful! Your mother will be pleased!' said Alain.

'You mean Maman knew we were coming! Papa! She DID come yesterday! Why didn't you just say so?' demanded Fleur.

Alain turned to face Fleur, 'And ruin the chance to see you, Fleur? Never! Come! Your Maman was expecting us a little while ago.'  
'Papa! I can not believe you! 'Onestly!' huffed Fleur.

Alain just laughed and led them to the dining room, where indeed Gabrielle & Brielle Delacour were waiting.  
'Quickly now! Before Gabrielle's wonderful cooking grows cold! You are late! Be seated!' commanded Brielle.

Fleur seated herself haughtily furthest from her mother. Hermione feigned ignorance had sat herself down beside her lover, but thoughtfully between her and her mother. Fleur kissed her on the cheek in appreciation, 'Thank you, mon amour.'  
'Brielle, aren't you glad that your daughter and her girlfriend are here to visit you?' asked Alain.

Although she had been warm towards Hermione, right at this moment in time Brielle Delacour had the most frosty glare focussed at all occupants of the room, besides young Gabrielle. Gabrielle was busily serving up portions of her long stewed ox tail and combined pumpkin & potato roast.

Fleur inhaled the delicious scent and gave her mother a brief nod and smile, while Hermione gave her a very timid but sincere smile. For a tiny moment, Hermione swore that Brielle's expression softened, but not for long. She didn't reply, but simply gestured that they begin eating when Gabrielle had seated herself by her mother.

Alain was worried, he had thought that Brielle was truly for their daughter's happiness, but the ice queen facade was beginning to affect him also. Fleur seemed to be annoyed throughout the meal, yet able to compliment her sister's cooking with great honesty.   
'Gabrielle, petite soeur, you 'ave done a marvellous job! The taste is absolutely delicious!' commented Fleur for the tenth time of the evening.

'Thank you, Fleur, I know, you've told me that at least an 'undred times now!' exclaimed Gabrielle, with a contented grin.

Their mother daintily patted her mouth clean with the napkin provided, but Hermione doubted that the exquisite woman had any reason to believe that she needed to. Brielle turned her head slightly and gazed at Hermione, who blushed and promptly dropped her gaze. Fleur noticed this, 'Maman! I would appreciate it if you did not try to frighten my lover!'

Hermione blushed furiously, but let out a small smile, a little shocked but immensely pleased.   
Brielle kept quiet, but Alain could tell when his wife was in deep contemplation.  
'I was not trying to scare your lover Fleur,' stated Brielle, giving no other reason.

'DESSERT!' exclaimed Gabrielle, announcing her entry into the dining room with a silver tray covered in mouth watering delicate pastries and a tub of ice cream.

Dessert was distributed and enjoyed by all. Alain sighed and patted his stomach. Brielle rolled her eyes at him in mock disgust, 'Stop acting like such a... stereotyped muggle man!' 

Hermione laughed, Fleur joined her and soon was the whole family, save Brielle. Hermione's laughter died down and the silence became awkward.  
Brielle's behaviour was deeply confusing poor Hermione. Did she want to be friendly or not?  
'Alain, Fleur, Gabrielle, leave us,' commanded Brielle in a neutral tone, staring Hermione in the eye.

Fleur was about to object before her father stopped her, 'Have a little faith in your Maman and Hermione, hm?'  
'But Papa... I ... Alright,' conceded Fleur.

Gabrielle squeezed Fleur's hand in support knowing how much Hermione seemed to mean to Fleur. She was glad, Fleur had never been this worried about a lover before. Gabrielle, in her teens could still feel the effects of love emanating off other people, in particular, Veela love. She felt it off her mother every time Brielle looked at Alain. Now, she could feel it emanating off Fleur so strongly as Fleur looked after Hermione with an almost desperate worry.

'Ave no fear, soeur. Maman is just doing it 'er way, you know, approving,' she whispered into Fleur's ear.

'Is that what you think?' asked Fleur. 

Gabrielle shook her head, 'I know so. Let's leave before Maman really does get angry.' 

----------------------------------------------------------

'Finally! I zought zey would never leave! Ms Granger,' began Brielle.

Hermione interjected quickly, 'Please, Madame, call me Hermione.'  
'Certainly, if you will just call me Brielle! Madame makes me feel so old!' exclaimed Brielle.

'But, I thought you said I was being polite, yesterday,' stammered Hermione.

Brielle nodded, 'Oui, yesterday. Zat was when we first met, but now we are family, oui?'   
'You aren't displeased with me?' asked Hermione, wondering if this was all a joke.

'Where did you get zat silly idea from, dear child?' laughed Brielle.

Hermione furrowed her brow, 'Well, Fleur was a little worried, she said that... Well, you reacted less than... um... pleasantly to her last time she brought back a lover?'  
Brielle waved a hand at her dismissively, 'She is my daughter! My Fleur, I  
'ad to make sure she was being serious. She was not serious ze last time, but now I am sure. As for my reaction, it was because she 'ad made a stupid choice, 'aving an engagement wiz Bill Weazley zen cancelling it. Making difficulties for everyone! I will not tolerate my daughters causing trouble and strife! She must learn to make as many right decisions as she can! Life is not kind to zose who are not careful.'  
Hermione was shocked at this outburst from Brielle, but smiled warmly at her, understanding that it was all a mother's concern that Brielle felt. She still felt that Brielle had taken it an extreme tactic, but she supposed, it helped make her Fleur such a strong character.  
'I understand, Mada... oh, Brielle. Brielle! Did you meet any of our friends when you left yesterday?' said Hermione.

Brielle nodded with mischievous smile and then she took Hermione by the hand and lead her to the door, where they found all three of the other members of the Delacour family with their ears at the door.  
'Such terrible manners! Did I raise such commoners?' demanded Brielle, smacking each one on the head.

Alain laughed and rubbed his head. Gabrielle pouted while Fleur just looked at Hermione anxiously. Hermione gave her a big hug, while Alain and Gabrielle sighed in relief at Brielle's mysterious smile.  
'Maman! You scared me to death!' exclaimed Fleur, encircling her mother.

'It is not my fault zat you are so paranoid, Fleur. I must teach you and you shall learn, oui?' replied Brielle smugly.

Fleur threw up her hands in exasperation, 'Oui, oui! You know all, Maman! Oh for the life of me! Thank you Gabrielle for the lovely dinner, but I am afraid that we must be going! It is late!'  
'Thank you! Dinner was lovely and we shall visit again!' Hermione added with a big grin.

Brielle winked at her and then laughed as Alain swept her up and spun her around. Gabrielle rolled her eyes but waved to Fleur and Hermione who joined hands and then disapparated. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Fleur! Hermione! You're home! Where'd you go?' asked Tonks, curious.

Fleur ruffled Tonks' pink hair joyfully, 'Just visiting family.'  
'Oh?' asked Remus, popping his head from around the door.

'Oh you! You WERE in cahoots with Brielle!' cried out Hermione, rushing at Remus.

**So? Did it disappoint you? If so, that's a pity, tell me about it. If you liked it, great! Review! That's the only way I'll know. **


	18. Chapter 18: Meet The Parents, Again!

**Here it is! Here it is! I hope you have all been waiting patiently and haven't given up on me, cause here I present to you, the long awaited (myself included) chapter of Loving Fleur Delacour! You shall be entertained, I hope. Enjoy:)**

'Well, that was somewhat pleasantly unexpected,' murmured Hermione, as they landed firmly on their feet, reappearing at the driveway of the Black mansion.

Fleur merely nodded, 'Oui, indeed.'

Hermione glanced at her lover in her peripheral vision, noticing a strange shaking. She turned to find Fleur hunched over and shaking violently, though making no sound. Concerned, Hermione clapped an arm around her lover, 'Fleur? Are you alright?'

'HAHAHAH!' laughed Fleur, shaking her head mightily.

Hermione was in shock, Fleur's reaction being the opposite of what she had anticipated. Fleur calmed herself after a few more minutes of laughing. She wheezed and clutched Hermione, 'I am so relieved! My mother! She really is something! She fooled me so well!'

'She had me worried too, but I did enjoy dinner, though I wasn't sure if I was to be on my guard or not. Your father was wonderful and I do love your mother, she only wants the best for you. Gabrielle really did cook wonderfully, a tad better than someone else I know might I add,' quipped Hermione.

Fleur looked at Hermione with a frown, 'Are you saying that my little sister can cook better than moi?'

'Perhaps,' laughed Hermione, leading Fleur to the front door.

Fleur tapped her foot impatiently as Hermione unlocked the door, 'Well, I am glad it's over.'

Fleur gasped in shock as she slammed into Hermione, who hadn't walked in through the door.

'Ermione? Why aren't you going inside?' inquired Fleur, then she followed Hermione's stricken gaze at Mr and Mrs Granger in the living room.

However, they were neither angry nor uncomfortable looking, they were in fact chatting quite amicably with Remus and Tonks. Bill appeared to have hidden himself away for the time being.

'So what do you think of Black Mansion, Mrs Granger?' asked Tonks, gesturing to their large surroundings.

Ellen Granger smiled, 'It certainly is very... spacious here. You say 5 of you live here?'

Remus nodded, 'Yes, Tonks, myself, Hermione, Fleur and Bill.'

'Tonks. That's a peculiar first name,' remarked Steven Granger.

Hermione blinked back into life, 'Dad! That is so rude!'

Fleur followed hurriedly, though a little apprehensive. Ellen jumped up and hugged her daughter who was still glaring at her father.

'What? Hello to you too, Hermione dear and anyway, I was not being rude. I was merely giving my opinion,' Steven greeted his daughter.

Hermione hugged her mum back after rolling her eyes at Steven, 'Mum! It's great to see you, but why are you here? How did you even get here?'

'Well, we are on vacation and then we remembered that you lived around here, so we rang up and dear Remus here gave us directions,' replied Ellen.

Dear Remus blushed as he was mentioned then glanced over at Fleur as if to ask how the dinner went. Fleur just smiled at him and nodded. Hermione then placed her hands on her hips, 'So. Are you staying at a hotel, or would you like to stay the night?'

'Well, it is getting rather late I suppose,' began Ellen.

'I think you should stay,' piped up Fleur.

Hermione internally smacked herself, 'Mum, Dad! This is Fleur. My, um... girlfriend.'

'Oh? That's nice. How lovely to meet you, Fleur,' said Ellen, pulling a surprised Fleur into a hug.

'Is that why you told us so much about her on the phone? Ha! I knew it!' laughed Steven.

Hermione blushed furiously and punched her dad lightly on the arm, 'You so did not know! Liar!'

Steven laughed heartily while Ellen just shook her head, disbelieving that her daughter and husband could still act like children. Fleur breathed a sigh of relief when the Grangers weren't looking. She had thought the worst of it would be to have Hermione meet her parents; in fact, her chest had been tight and hurting for the whole exhausting 5 minutes since returning and finding Hermione's parents in the mansion. She had been so worried; unsure of whether she should just introduce herself or lay it out for them. She was extremely thankful that Hermione had decided to name her as her girlfriend and Fleur was even more ecstatic when Hermione's parents were overjoyed rather than disgusted. Having encounters with both sets of parents probably would have killed her if Hermione's parents were similar to her mother.

'So... Would anyone like some coffee or tea?' asked Tonks brightly.

Hermione and Remus' frantic opposition to her suggestion amused the Grangers to no end and Fleur had to pinch herself to avoid laughing out loud. Mrs Granger took Tonks by the hand, 'Thank you Tonks, but perhaps we could have one in the morning?'

'Does that mean that you are staying? Wonderful!' exclaimed Remus, then he paused, remembering something.

'Ah, you might want to meet Bill first, just so you don't happen to bump into him at midnight going to the bathroom or something like that and be... alarmed,' suggested Remus.

Steven gave Remus a funny look, 'Now, why would we be alarmed?'

Tonks scratched her head and didn't look them in the eye while Remus gave them a smile, 'Oh, I didn't say you would be, just maybe. Anyway, BILL! Come down and say hi!'

Bill heard Remus and silently cursed his mentor, not believing in himself to look presentable. He wondered frantically if he should wear something to cover up his scars, balaclava maybe? No, that was a ridiculous idea. Bill breathed in deeply as Remus had taught him then remembered that he would not be the only one down there with werewolf tendencies. 'I hope they don't become too frightened,' mused Bill.

'Good evening, Mr and Mrs Granger, I'm Bill Weasley,' greeted Bill, looking half down and half at their visitors.

Ellen gave a little gasp and ran towards Bill, grasping his hand and shaking it furiously, 'You dear man! Oh! How terrible! How could they send you into battle like that?!'

'Dear god woman! Leave the man alone! He's grown up and evidently can take care of himself!' demanded Steven.

Bill was dumbstruck, this was not at all the reaction that he had been expecting nor ready for. He caught Hermione's eye and then realised, her parents were very much like her, not at all judgemental. Hermione had informed her worried parents about the war during and after. They had even asked what they could do to help. Ever since Hermione's acceptance into Hogwarts, they had been gradually immune to all things weird.

Hermione gave Bill an encouraging smile and he embraced the Grangers gratefully. Steven patted Bill on the back and when Ellen had finally let go of Bill, the others had seated themselves. They joined them and Ellen sat herself down next to Hermione and Fleur on the couch. She clutched a hand each and smiled brightly, startling Fleur. Fleur returned the smile, though a little uncertain.

'Mrs Granger...' began Fleur, Ellen squeezed her hand.

'You make me feel so old! Do call me Ellen! And feel free to call my old husband Mr Granger, but I'm sure he'll insist on you calling him Steven!' laughed Ellen, causing Hermione to think of Brielle.

Steven looked up from his conversation with Remus, Tonks and Bill to yell, 'Call me Steven!'

Hermione and Fleur laughed, both feeling a lot more at ease. Ellen beamed at them and stood up, turning to face them and glomped them in a very tight hug. She reminded Fleur of a slimmer and more Hermione looking Mrs Weasley. Minus the red hair and glare that was usually reserved for Fleur when Hermione wasn't watching.

It was early in the morning and Hermione awoke with a start, disturbing Fleur who had been sleeping on Hermione's stomach with a catlike grin on her face. 'What is the matter, 'Ermione? Ah... It's 6 in the morning. Go back to sleep,' Fleur murmured sleepily, snuggling back into Hermione's flesh.

Hermione stroked Fleur's hair thoughtfully, closing her eyes, wondering why she had woken up. Then she remembered the events of the previous night. OH NO... were her parents really here?! 'Please be a dream...' muttered Hermione to herself.

She heard Fleur chuckle and kiss her stomach, 'It was all okay, much less frightening than meeting my parents, mon amour.'

'Promise?' asked Hermione.

'I promise,' replied Fleur confidently.

Hermione wasn't sure whether to sigh or to smile. She did both and Fleur kissed her softly as a reward for being calm. 'I am glad that you are here,' murmured Hermione, running a hand through her hair.

'Me too,' replied Fleur with a satisfied sigh.

'Wait... We didn't DO anything last night did we?' asked Hermione in a sudden dread.

Fleur smiled at her enigmatically, but shook her head, 'Non, mon amour, you worry too much. And besides, even if we 'ad, they would not 'ave 'eard, we would have placed a silencing charm, hm?'

Hermione cringed at the memory of them forgetting to use the charm right after they had laid down the rule with Bill, Remus and Tonks. 'No, that was a one time mistake!' laughed Fleur, realizing Hermione's thoughts.

'Well, I hope that THEY haven't thought that all of last night was dream!' exclaimed Hermione, though fairly confident that it was all for the best regardless.

'I think we can be quite sure that they are comfortable with our relationship. They seem to be very understanding people, you parents,' said Fleur with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'And you told me that YOUR mother was going to flay us alive.'

'Ow was I meant to know that she was jerking me chain the whole time? She is a Delacour after all, we are notorious for our teasing and subtleties,' replied Fleur in a huff.

Hermione grinned and kissed Fleur's neck, 'Yes indeed, I know you are notorious for teasing, though I can say that I've had enough lessons to possibly challenge you for that title...'

Fleur moaned in delight, and returned a very passionate kiss from Hermione, only to growl in frustration as Hermione pulled away, trailing a finger down her thigh.

'Now, who's a big tease?' complained Fleur.

'I did say I was going to challenge you, but not now. I had better go make breakfast,' said Hermione with a wink.

Fleur rolled onto her stomach, pouting at Hermione, hoping to be able to entice her back to bed. Hermione quirked her lip, 'How about you... help me cook?'

'I can accept that offer,' replied Fleur, grabbing a t-shirt and shorts.

Hermione was having trouble balancing the milk and eggs.

'Just give me the milk! Or you will drop the eggs!' exclaimed Fleur.

Hermione frowned at herself, 'Wingardium Leviosa!'

'Or... you could just do that,' added Fleur, also mentally whacking herself.

Between various kisses and groping, they managed to lay out an entire table of toast, fried eggs, rashers of bacon, pancakes, stir fried mushrooms and tomato, coffee, tea and orange juice. It wasn't long before the rest of the occupants filed into the room, practically salivating from the wonderful aromas.

'I am so hungry that you could just feed me a cow,' Bill rumbled, his stomach agreeing most heartily and loudly.

Tonks gasped at the amount of food, 'Or a couple of pigs! Exactly how much bacon did you cook there?'

Hermione shrugged,' I know that Remus and Bill will eat a fair amount and well, Dad loves his bacon too. It's mainly for the boys. There'll be plenty for everyone this way.'

'And maybe a small army,' laughed Remus.

Fleur smiled brightly as the Grangers emerged, Steven's hair very sleep ruffled while Ellen was bright eyed and inhaling deeply.

'Ah... It feels so good not having to cook!' she giggled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, gesturing for everyone to take a seat. She herself promptly sat next to Fleur, who patted her thigh with a grin. Bill was already scarfing down his first plateful, to which Remus wrinkled his nose, 'Don't let us stop you, Bill.'

Bill slowed gradually, finishing his last bit with a nervous and embarrassed grin, 'Ah, sorry.'

'Eat! Before it gets cold!' exclaimed Ellen, piling more food onto Bill's plate.

Steven grumbled about being neglected and smiled at his daughter who filled his plate for him instead, 'Thanks, sweets.'

'Gosh Dad! Can't you feed yourself anymore?' laughed Hermione.

'Nope!' chuckled Steven as his wife fed him first forkful and placed the fork in his hand.

Fleur giggled into her coffee, which was being eyed very inquisitively by Tonks.

Remus patted her on the head and shook his head, 'Only one cupful will be enough for you.'

'How did you know I already had a cup?!' demanded Tonks.

'I smelt it on your breath,' replied Remus calmly, nudging the orange juice towards her.

Tonks pouted mightily and remained tight lipped throughout the remainder of breakfast, although Ellen's pleadings to allow her to drink more coffee did bring a small smile. Other than wrestling the coffee pot away from Tonks, Remus was fairly satisfied with knowing that Hermione's parents were very pleasant people. Bill himself was even gladder to know that Hermione's parents were pretty much like his, except Muggle. He laughed when Ellen had insisted he have her share of food, as she was concerned that he would be too hungry later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus had excused himself rather quietly, much too quiet for Hermione's liking. She gave the excuse that she was going to the toilet and gave Fleur a quick glance towards Remus. Fleur nodded and distracted everyone else with her opinions about Tonks' rather alarming consumption habits.

'Remus? Are you alright?' asked Hermione cautiously.

'Ah, Hermione. Why am I not surprised you are here? You are just as curious as Harry!' said Remus with a laugh.

Hermione blushed, 'Well, I am worried about you. You seem very down today.'

Remus waved a hand in dismissal, 'It's nothing.'

'It must be something fairly important. It's definitely not full moon yet, so. Come, tell me. I won't leave you alone till you tell me!' insisted Hermione.

Remus growled in annoyance, 'Really Miss Granger, I think that you should become a therapist or some sort of underpaid school counsellor!'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'I'm being serious, spill it.'

'Fine, if you really want to know, it's Sirius' birthday today, or rather, it WOULD have been Sirius' birthday,' replied Remus quietly.

Hermione felt pity and anger rise up, thinking of the unfairness of it all, for Sirius to have died, barely having much time to be with Harry, to be with Remus. Without a word she leapt at Remus, hugging him tightly. His head fell onto her shoulder as he wept silently, the tears falling down his face, splattering against the porch. Hermione rubbed his back, hoping to provide some comfort.

Tonks had give Fleur the slip as the rest of the occupants had finished their meal. She pressed her face up against the window and felt a strong tug of guilt and sadness. A little jealously reared its head also. She felt terrible that she was jealous, but she was closer to Remus than any of them, and yet here she was, and there they were. She was glad that Hermione could comfort Remus at this time, where she couldn't. She had tried the previous year, but to no avail. This had infuriated Tonks, but she took the little solace in the fact that she could help in other ways, for other circumstances.

'Look, why don't we all go out to dinner tonight, hm? Take your mind off it,' suggested Hermione.

Remus let go and wiped his eyes hurriedly, 'Oh no, I can't just forget about it, I want to celebrate it.'

'Then let's all go out tonight to celebrate his birthday then,' replied Hermione, almost exasperatedly.

Remus broke out into a sweet, melancholic grin, 'Thanks, Hermione. I would love that and he would too.'

He kissed her on her forehead and went back into the mansion. He spotted Tonks' hair poking out from behind the grandfather clock that presided in the main corridor. He tweaked her nose and kissed her on her cheek, 'Come, we can't leave Fleur to entertain Hermione's parents all be herself now can we? You can hardly call Bill great conversational matter.'

Fleur brushed her hand over Hermione's arm and kissed her cheek, 'Is everything alright?'

'Yeah, Remus just had a few bad memories to overcome. Sirius' birthday is today,' replied Hermione.

Fleur nodded understanding Remus' obvious reason to be uncomfortable, she marvelled that he had been able to keep a pleasant expression all through breakfast. She admired him greatly and this knowledge of Remus strengthened her admiration. Hermione hugged her with a ferocity that shocked her.

'Je suis desole, I am a little affected right now,' murmured Hermione, a tear leaking out.

Fleur shook her head and kissed Hermione's tear away gently and wondered how she had captured such a magnificent creature with such thought and care of others. She hoped she would never have to face such pain as Remus did.

Dinner went along smoothly enough also, though Hermione wondered if Remus was drinking a little too much alcohol. Then again, Tonks was putting Butterbeers and Firewhiskey away like there was no tomorrow. Only Bill remained fairly sober. Hermione felt somewhat tipsy and Fleur was knocking back a tequila an hour, plus the occasional cocktail. Hermione, however, was most astonished as she watched her parents drink several bottles of wine between them. Her only gratitude was that they weren't drinking anything hard.

Hermione decided to whisper to Fleur that she was going to the bathroom. Fleur giggled uncontrollably and followed her soon after. Steven had only smirked at his daughter, which earned him a bonk on the head by his wife, telling him smartly to mind his own business. Remus and Tonks managed to convince Bill to go up to karaoke. This provided enough entertainment to keep the rest of them occupied.

'I am thoroughly enjoying myself, though I probably should not 'ave 'ad that last tequila,' murmured Fleur, head resting on Hermione's shoulder as Hermione washed her hands.

Hermione rolled her eyes, annoyed that Fleur did not get flushed easily. Her gaze softened as she looked into the mirror at her lover who was winking at her with a lusty gaze and had encircled her. Hermione gave a quick glance to check that no one else was in the bathroom and turned into Fleur's embrace.

'I am beginning to think that Bill will be the only one able to drive after tonight,' she commented, before brushing her lips against Fleur's.

Fleur chuckled and bent her head and returned the kiss, increasing the pressure between their bodies. Hermione winced slightly at the sharp pain from the sink edge stabbing her hip. Fleur muttered an apology and hoisted Hermione up onto the sink. Hermione giggled as Fleur started to kiss her breasts and arms and hands. She pulled Fleur's hair out of its simple ponytail and ran her fingers through it, savouring the smooth silken feel. She clutched Fleur's face closer and moaned in delight from the attack on her chest.

Her ragged breath caused Fleur to laugh, 'Perhaps I should stop so that you can breath.'

Hermione grumbled and responded by nipping Fleur's neck.

'I'll take that as a no then,' muttered Fleur, returning to her previous occupation.

Hermione felt Fleur's fingers find their way up and along her inner thighs, trailing intimate patterns. Soon she was gasping uncontrollably and shivering, clutching Fleur with a vice-like grip, moaning Fleur's name.

Suddenly the door opened and Tonks walked in, Hermione swore under her breath as she swiftly apparated herself and Fleur into the furthest cubicle. They held their breaths while they waited for Tonks to finish and leave. After hearing the dying foot steps Fleur let out a giggle. Hermione gave a reproachful look and pushed her against the cubicle wall roughly. Thankfully, this restaurant was very health conscious.

'Let me return the favour,' suggested Hermione, dropping to her knees and caressing Fleur's milky thighs.

**Did you like that:) I enjoyed writing it and I hope it did some good for you readers too! REVIEW! Cause you know you want to! What did you think of the story? Is it still worth reading? **

**I have to say, the next chapter will probably be the last. Sorry to disappoint, but yes. **


	19. FINAL CHAPTER: The Family's Together

**Here it is, the final official chapter of Loving Fleur Delacour. I think I've finished it up pretty badly, but if you see any loose ends that need tying up, please speak up and I'll rewrite it. Thanks for all the support! **

Ellen and Steven left the next day to continue their holiday, satisfied that their daughter was well and truly happy in life. Saying goodbye was a lot harder than Hermione had realised, she had been so overwhelmed with the idea of her parents finding out her sexuality and then on top of that to find that she had a girlfriend as well. It had all turned out for the best.

Hermione light at heart, feeling absolutely full of life. Then it hit her, if yesterday was Sirius' birthday, where's Harry? Then again, she didn't know if Harry ever found out Sirius' birthday. But in his defence, of course he had gotten it from Remus. Fleur noticed her lover's suddenly trouble expression, 'Can I 'elp, my love?'

'I was just... I was just a little worried about Harry and Ron,' began Hermione.

'Oh, mon amour, I am sure that they are okay. They are able to access their Gringotts accounts from any Wizarding area, if they really need to get money. If it will make you feel any better, they are laying on the lawn,' replied Fleur, giggling to herself.

'WHAT?!' exclaimed Hermione, head flicking up to indeed see two very tired out young men spread eagled on the front lawn.

She raced over to them, both had their eyes closed, dirt covered their faces and Ron's robes were ripped at various places and Harry's hair was as feral as ever.

'You are away for several weeks and when you return you fail to inform me!? Instead you decided to reacquaint yourselves with the lawn?!' demanded Hermione shrilly.

Both moaned, but smiles lit their faces, leaping up to hug Hermione tightly. Hermione returned their death grips and a tear fell, 'It's about time you showed up. So much has happened while you've been away.'

'So you had better take us inside to a hot meal and tell us everything that's happened then,' suggested Harry.

Ron's stomach grumbled in agreement. They laughed and followed Fleur through the door into the kitchen. Fleur started to cook some spaghetti. Ron and Harry moaned as they sunk into the cushioned seats of the kitchen. 'That... feels so good,' groaned Harry.

Ron merely closed his eyes and his head lolled back. 'Just you wait, you can sleep after you've eaten,' said Hermione.

She went over to help Fleur by adding oregano and started cutting up some onions. Fleur gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

'Oh Bill! When did you get here?' asked Ron nervously.

Bill gave him a roll of his eyes, 'Hey Ron, Harry. Thanks to you two I've got my feelings sorted and I've been taking lessons and training with Remus over my wolfie nature. Well, in other words, I'm not a damned bastard. And I'm living here now.'

Harry just nodded with a smile and Ron let out a gasp of shock, 'WHAT?! I STILL have to share with my brother!?'

'Don't be so horrid Ron, it's not a bad thing to share with your siblings,' exclaimed Tonks, entering the room.

'Tonks! How are you? Where's Remus?!' exclaimed Harry, sitting up suddenly.

Tonks directed him to the study. Harry leapt out of his seat, leaving a bewildered Ron behind. 'Um, Sirius' birthday was yesterday,' murmured Hermione.

Ron sighed, 'Oh yeah... I had forgotten...'

The atmosphere of the kitchen became quite heavy in quiet thought and remembrance of Sirius. Then Harry and Remus burst into the room with raucous laughter, joking about the many awfully humorous antics Sirius had gotten up to in his years at Hogwarts. The rest of them joined in a soon there was nought a feeling of depression nor angst. Even Fleur had a good memory of Sirius during the time of the Order to share. It included Sirius, Kreacher and several Boggarts. Sirius had ended up having to banish several Muggle shaped Boggarts from Kreacher's screeching vicinity.

Hermione laughed the hardest in particular, remembering that she only had admiration of Dobby and no other House Elf as they were all too stupid in the end. She even ended up with absolutely no sympathy for Winky much to the delight of Harry and Ron. The sticking point had been when Winky threw several smelly dishtowels at them sometime before their final exams.

Eventually the laughter died down to make way for rumbling stomachs. Fleur swore loudly, only just stopping the pasta and sauce from burning. Thankfully she had put the setting on simmer previously. Ron and Harry dug into their portion which Hermione had made much larger than everyone else's, save Bill. Fleur and Hermione occasionally fed each other while Tonks had fun flicking some of her sauce at a snarling Bill, 'Quit it Tonks!'

Harry snorted into the remnants of his meal as Tonks spilled her juice over Bill's head. 'Um... Is there something going on here?' asked Ron cautiously.

Remus sighed, spying an empty coffee cup clutched in Tonks' hand, 'Have you realised that your coffee has been filched?'

Ron stared at the space where his mocha had previously been, 'Oh. But what's that got to do with Tonks?'

'While you two were away, Tonks became well acquainted with several stimulants, namely ice cream and coffee. We've been trying to limit her intake. I apologise for not informing the both of you... Tonks!' explained Remus.

Tonks had been trying to wrestle Harry's cup away from him. Bill grabbed her in a headlock and held on tight. 'Harry, would you please finish your coffee?' asked Hermione calmly.

Harry nodded and slurped the rest down, coughing. Ron slapped him on the back, 'Take it easy, she's not getting out of Bill's headlock anytime soon. I should know!'

Harry grinned in reply. Fleur giggled at the sight of Tonks furiously smacking Bill's muscly arms with both fists. Remus grabbed her flailing limbs and he and Bill directed her to her room. They returned with shouts of annoyance following them in their wake. Remus gave them a raised brow, 'Sorry. Er... We have to lock her up for a little while. Until she calms down, then we can let her out. Don't worry, we child proofed all the sharp edged objects yesterday.'

Ron gave him a very strong look of disbelief but Harry nodded in understanding, 'Yeah. Okay, I remember once when Dudley drank a whole 3 litre bottle of Coke and went so high that he was actually banned by Uncle Vernon never to have Coke again. That was the only time they ever stopped him from doing anything.'

'So whenever ice cream or coffee is about, we must keep an eye on dear Tonks,' finished Fleur.

-----------------------------------

Hermione found Fleur in their bedroom, lazily turning the pages of another fashion magazine. 'Ermione, 'ow are 'Arry and Ronald?'

'Well enough, physically speaking and they aren't insane and trying to kill us, but I definitely think that their hunt has taken quite a toll on them. They had a little success; apparently they encountered Macnair and Rookwood and finished them off. There are still a couple of Death Eaters still roaming about. I still can't believe Bellatrix managed to escape from us. I'm just glad that Harry was able to at least weaken Lord Voldemort into hiding again, but still. Until the last two Horcruxes are found, it's not likely that we'll be able to truly live in peace,' Hermione laid out her worries to her lover with a sigh.

Fleur sat up and held out her arms, drawing Hermione in for an embrace. She placed Hermione's head against her chest and stroked Hermione's hair. She kissed the top of Hermione's head and just held her. 'Is there anything I can do for, mon amour?' she asked tentatively. Fleur slowly laid herself back and pulled Hermione down with her. She continued to stroke Hermione's hair till they both fell into a soft, sweet slumber with only the sound of their steady breathing to be heard.

----------------------------------

'Remus, how has Hermione been? I know she's been worried about us, but what about her? Is she happy?' inquired Harry.

Ron glanced at Remus' amused expression. 'Yes, Harry, Ron. I do believe that our Hermione is very much happy. Especially since Fleur came to stay, particularly in her bedroom,' Remus replied with a straight face.

Harry coughed and Ron blushed furiously, 'Oh yeah.'

'Good, I'm happy for her,' choked Ron, running to the bathroom in a hurry.

**THE END**

**Review and I just may very well write that bonus chapter which is likely to smutty…… you never know! ;)**


	20. BONUS CHAPTER: It's Purple

**Okay! You remember that smutty bonus chapter I promised? Here it is! This particular smut is a first for me and my Fleur/Hermione… just so you know… Read, comment, you know, the usual. **

'Ermione, you don't 'ave to if you don't want to,' said Fleur, placing the object she was holding back into its box.

'Don't put it away, Fleur. I just… I need a moment to get used to the idea of it,' explained Hermione.

Fleur cocked her head to the side, not too sure why Hermione was facing away from her, and apparently wringing her hands roughly. She didn't close the top, but left it and went to encircle Hermione with her arms. She let her head drop to Hermione's shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of Hermione's shampoo, only to realise that her lover was shaking.

'Really, ma amour! It is not essential! Forget zat I ever mentioned it!' exclaimed Fleur.

Hermione slipped out of Fleur's arms, falling to the floor, and burst out giggling. Hermione glanced at Fleur and then laughed even harder at the blank look on her girlfriend's face.

'I told you Fleur, I need to get used to the idea of it,' said Hermione.

Fleur shrugged. She didn't understand the cause of Hermione's giggles.

'But... You did know about zem before didn't you?' asked Fleur.

'Yeah, but it's a PURPLE dildo Fleur! It's just a little disconcerting. I can't put it on because I can't stop laughing at it!' exclaimed Hermione.

Fleur blinked and then smirked. She knew a very good solution.

'So you are not averse to ze idea of using it?' she asked.

Hermione shook her head.

'On me?' she asked again.

'I would very much like that, Fleur,' said Hermione.

Fleur beckoned Hermione with her finger as she herself sashayed towards her younger lover. She grabbed the cause of Hermione's giggle fits with its harness. She spun Hermione around and used one arm to wrap around Hermione, holding her back flush against her own body. She nipped an earlobe before letting the harness hang off her wrist as she began to unbutton Hermione's jeans.

'Zen I will 'elp you put it on,' whispered Fleur while grinding her hips against Hermione's arse, causing Hermione's face to turn red.

'Please,' breathed Hermione.

Fleur smiled to herself and licked Hermione's neck. She thought to herself for a moment and then threw the dildo on to their bed. Fleur kept her hands around Hermione, but swung herself to face Hermione. She swayed side to side as she bent her knees to pull Hermione's jeans off completely, underwear in tow. She kissed Hermione's lower lips, causing a shiver of excitement to fly up Hermione's spine. Fleur gazed up at Hermione with a very lusty look.

The harness that Fleur bought had three buckles. She purposely chose one that didn't require the wearer to step into them as they would with pants. She let go of Hermione, pretending not to love the whimper that emerged from her lover's lips.

'Take off your top, and your bra,' commanded Fleur.

Fleur went to retrieve the dildo and without warning, came up from behind and placed it against Hermione's flesh, quickly buckling the straps; first the waist, then the ones that went around the legs. Fleur tugged on the dildo to check it was snug, pulling Hermione's hips forward. Hermione let out another little noise of pleased shock. Fleur held Hermione's chin and pulled her face towards to her own and kissed Hermione soundly. Fleur stepped away. She bit her lower lip gently, and much to Hermione's shock, turned away.

'I am going to shower,' said Fleur, shedding her clothes as she walked away.

Hermione stood dumbfounded and wanting. The sound of water hitting tiles snapped her out of her daze and promptly Hermione to follow her lover. Much to her horror, she bumped into the bathroom door. The pressure on her clit both surprised and pleased her. She groaned. Fleur giggled at the sight of the purple dildo between Hermione and the door.

Hermione whipped her head to give Fleur a determined look. Fleur pretended to ignore her and stepped backwards into the shower. Hermione quickly opened the shower door and stepped inside. She grasped Fleur's waist, using one hand to graze down below.

'You are so wet,' said Hermione.

'Purple looks good on you, 'Ermione,' said Fleur.

Hermione gave her a mock scandalized look and shook her head. Hermione smirked as she bumped her extra appendage against Fleur, eliciting a soft moan. Hermione slid a finger up and into Fleur, and then out.

'So very, very wet,' said Hermione, enunciating each word.

Fleur stared into Hermione's eyes, face quite serious now. She gripped Hermione's fake appendage and positioned it right where she wanted it. Hermione got the hint and pushed Fleur up against the wall, and without checking verbally, pushed her hips forwards. Fleur closed her eyes and kissed Hermione hard as she felt herself being filled. It was so much better than when she had played with the object herself before.

Hermione, ever the conscientious lover, waited until Fleur was accustomed and moving her own hips, before taking those embarrassing online videos to heart and started thrusting her hips back and forth. Her hands were draped across Fleur's wet arse, pulling Fleur towards her. Fleur's hands mirrored Hermione's, except that they were gripping each butt cheek with nails so that Hermione winced occasionally during her excited panting.

Hermione drank in the little moans of pleasure Fleur was making, keeping her ear close to Fleur's mouth to battle the noise from the shower. She bent her head, and kissed and sucked on Fleur's nipples. Fleur's moans got louder, and Hermione sent Fleur into a spiral with some stronger thrusts angled slightly more upwards, and her tongue in Fleur's right ear.

Hermione slowed her movement, but didn't stop completely; remembering reading somewhere that it would leave Fleur feeling a different type of sensitive afterwards. Eventually Fleur's breathing became more normal and Hermione pulled out completely, not giving Fleur any mercy by flicking her clit as the tip emerged. Hermione wondered briefly if her stomach would become tauter from this sort of activity. She imagined that Fleur would scold her for thinking such a thing.

Fleur smiled to herself as she watched Hermione close her eyes and lean backwards to let the spray hit her face, her own little smile etched on her features.

'You drive me crazy, 'Ermione,' whispered Fleur, eyes still retaining their lusty glaze, her hands now caressing Hermione's face tenderly.

'Only because you do it first, Fleur,' replied Hermione.

Fleur unbuckled the harness from Hermione and tossed it into the sink.

'Then let me drive you into madness ma amour,' said Fleur in a breathy tone, her lips brushing against Hermione's left ear.

THE END

**Well? Comment away! **


End file.
